Never Believe Anything You See On TV
by Queentakesjack
Summary: Crossroads Demons. They're real. That's what Katherine found out when she sold her soul to be in Supernatural, and then ended up in a game where if she or her best friend James die in the show, she goes to hell. MORE INSIDE. SAM/OC/CAS BROMANCE OC/DEAN
1. Reality is Scarier Than Fan Girls

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**Summary: James and Katherine are roommates that happen to love Supernatural the show. Katherine decides to see if the cross roads demon really exists...which lands her, and her James, tied in a deal that could end them up in hell or alive in their own realm. **

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that you do not recognized. Chances are I listed them in my account page.**

* * *

**Reality is Scarier Than Fan Girls**

Katherine clicked her gum, and stood up straight. She looked around, four roads meeting at one point. Parallel lines always meet, into a cross. A crossroad. This road happened to be anonymous named, surrounded by trees of a small forest in some nameless town in Georgia.

At her feet was a hole with a small cigar box at the bottom. In that cigar box are ingredients to invite a night so pleasant visitor.

The dirt piled up on top of it, until the ground was even, leaving the 24 year old standing in the middle of the cross roads. No one, and nothing was around besides the trees, and the Firebird Transam up the road a football field away with a fuming blonde in the driver's seat.

James has been sitting in this car, for about 10 minutes, freezing his ass off in the oddly early cold breeze and the heater in the car wasn't working. Why was here in the first place? Because his fucking roommate had a large imagination, high hopes, and over 5 years of black mail. And tits. What straight college graduate man would pass on sweater yams?

Katherine twirled around, not expecting, but expecting at the same time, for something to happen. Though the place remained the same. Empty. Cold. Dark.

"Fuck," She cursed, zipping up her hoodie and flipped her hood over her head. She turned her heel ready to go back to the car, hating her stupidity at the moment. Fandoms were a bother sometimes. For girls, anyway. You want it to be real so bad, that you would actually go to the extent of driving 50 minutes to nowhere, then to a sketchy not-used-since-the-50s road in the middle of the woods, dragging along your unwilling roommate along just because you don't want to be alone, then dig a hole with your picture and a bunch of other crap that the show mentioned inside a cigar box you found outside of an English bar, buried it, and stood in the place for exactly 7 minutes only to realize that this doesn't fucking work.

Her feet crunched the dirt underneath her converse, hands stuck in her hoodie pocket. Katherine ducked her head to avoid the wind. And just when she was halfway up the road where the car was, she froze in her spot when she heard a voice just behind her.

"Where you going? I didn't come all the way here just to be stood up..."

Katherine didn't dare to turn around to the person. She hoped it was her enormous imagination. Or the wind. Or she was becoming schizophrenic. Because of her history, it was probably the latter.

She blinked, and who ever was standing behind her was now in front of her. Where'd she come from?

The woman was leggy, long dirty blond hair. It was laced with thread and beads, and streaks of black mixed up in there. She had a deep golden tan, and crystal blue eyes. What she was wearing shouldn't be considered clothes. Her top was some brown suede bra with beads stringed into the straps. Her jeans were ripped nearly to the seams, hanging off her hips, with hippy doodles into the fabric. Her feet were bare, giving the woman a slutty hippie from a slutty advertisement that PETA made.

She cocked her head to the side, hands on her hips and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"So what do you want?"

Katherine blinked. "Huh?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "You summoned me. Putting that little box in there summons me. What do you want? Money? A job? A guy? Talent? Get rid of that skin complexion."

Katherine was completely stunned that she didn't even hear the last comment. "You mean that shit was real?"

The woman blinked. "Let me guess, you watched that stupid Supernatural show?" The look on Katherine's face gave the demon her answer.

"Alright, listen, kid. I don't like my time being wasted. I could waste you right now, for even dragging my ass all the way to the most uninteresting state in America, to some 16 year old girl that watches way too much TV. So do you want something from me, or do I --"

"I do want something," Katherine finally said something since the demon appeared. The fact that this worked was still trying to stick in her brain, but her logical senses told her this had to be a dream. Right?

The demon's eyes lit up, "You do? What is that, kid?"

Katherine finally summoned up her courage and finally corrected her, "I'm 24..." The demon only rolled her eyes. As if she cared. Anyone under the age of 35 was a kid in her eyes.

"But I want," Katherine's eyes traveled over to the silver Transam, and then back at the demon. "I want to be in the Supernatural show's universe."

The demon laughed. She looked up at the sky, laughing, twirled around, in complete mirth before turning back to Katherine with a huge smile on her face. "You're willing to leave your life here...to a tv show's universe, and in ten years, your soul will be mine?"

Katherine was silent. Maybe she should have thought this through. She looked down on the floor, her mouth opening and closing as if she didn't know what to say, or do.

The demon took pity on her. "Alright, kid I'll strike you a deal..." Katherine looked up. "I'll let you go into the show for the entire season -- which will be a year. If you die, your soul is mine. If you are alive by the end of the season, I'll let you leave. And because I'm such an awesome demon, I'll even give you the choice of doing it again for the next season. Yeah?"

"Yes! That's perfect! But, uh," Katherine looked back to the car. "Can I ask for one thing?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone in that place...can my roommate...come with me?"

The demon sighed, throwing a look over to the car. When she caught a glimpse of the boy in the driver's seat, a smirk formed on her lips. Ooh, he was a cutie.

"Alright, fine," the Demon turned back to the girl. "But if he dies in the show, he will return home, without a scratch or memory of it, and I will still get your soul regardless if you are alive or not. Is that a deal?"

Katherine hesitated, not knowing if she should accept. But when she met the demon's eyes, it was like she was compelled to nod. "Yes, we do."

"Great. Now I believe you know the drill to seal this?"

The two women leaned in, and lips pressed together. For Katherine, it felt like her soul was ripping out of her body, well part of it at least. The remaining felt like it was being written into her enterally, of this deal. There was no backing out of it now. She made the deal. She sold her soul potentially. To go into a TV Show for a year.

Katherine had little regrets behind her. But she felt that this might be the biggest mistake she ever made.

When she opened her eyes, the demon was gone, but a lone card was on the floor, when she picked it up, all it said was "Hekate, Crossroads Demon." At the back it had the number, txt "06160".

Katherine felt like she was in that bad Brenden Fraser and Elizabeth Hurley movie.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the read! I know the self insert plot has been done a lot, but I couldn't think of a super unique plot with the characters already in the universe without making it a romantic thing...But I assure you this will be more humour, and worth reading because of that factor. SO PLEASE give me some reviews and tell me what you think of this set up? Next chapter I will be going right into the plot, so there arent any ladders to climb just to get to the action. Oh, incase you were wondering, this starts somewhere in the begining of season 5. **

**CASTING**

Katherine Boone played by _Michelle Trachtenberg_

James McNey played by _Ryan Phillippe_

Hekate played by _Christina Aguilera (dirrty version)_


	2. E1 Sympathy For The Desperate Fan

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: Thanks to those that alerted, and read this chapter, and big thanks to Library Bum for my first review (: I hope you like chapter two. By the way, Locations and buildings might not be the same as the show, because I'm straining my memory of what I remember from the show. So if I get a location wrong, PLEASE tell me, so I can fix it. **

* * *

**Sympathy For The Desperate Fan**

"Funny. Can we go home now?" James' eyes never left the road as the drove away.

"I'm serious, James!" Katherine tried to push.

"So you want me to believe that the cross roads demon exists, and she made a deal with you, that if you could survive a whole season in supernatural, that your soul wouldn't be hers...."

"In a nut shell, yeah."

James laughed, shacking his head. Did she really think he was that gullible? "Okay so answer me this.... Why are you here with me? And not hanging out with the Winchester Brothers?"

Katherine didn't respond. Her mouth was opening and closing, and struggling sounds as if she was trying to answer that, but nothing came out.

"Exactly."

"But she gave me her business card!" She pulled out the white piece of paper and showed it to the blond boy. He took it and stared at it. Hekate? What kind of name was that for a demon?

"Please, Kat," he tossed the card back into her lap. "You're a graphic designer. Chances are you made this before we left."

"Oh, c'mon! Why would I plan this?" She stuck the paper into her hoodie pocket and leaned back into the seat, on the verge of giving up.

"Kat, you're the queen of deceit, and pointless lying. If I would answer why would you go to this extent to plan making this scheme sound believable, I would need a team of philosophers and psychiatrists. And possibly a jury."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever.... fine."

The ride became silent for the most part. With the trees thinned out, and the outline of the city started to come to view, something happened that was hard to ignore.

A bright stream of light in the far distance shot out from the ground and into the sky. It was so bright that the roommates had to squint just to look ahead of them. It seemed like the light lasted forever, and grow bigger. Eventually the blinding light consumed them and the car.

*** * ***

When the light died down, the car...dropped. As if someone was holding it a foot in the air and it dropped onto the ground. James and Katherine had to blink a dozen times to get used to the light setting.

"Ahh," Katherine pinched her eyes close, feeling the sting of bright light still lingering in her cornea.

"Where the hell are we?" She heard James say. Opening her eyes carefully, she blinked a few more times and saw that they were no longer in the long road. They were actually in a parking lot, at a airport.

Katherine was looking out the window, looking around wondering how they got here. But she already knew that answer. From the corner of her eye, she saw James turn to her. "Katherine?"

"Did I mention that I asked her to bring you with me?"

*** * ***

"DAMNIT KATHERINE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" James shouted from the other side of the car.

Katherine and James had been playing ring-around-the-transam for about 6 minutes. His hands were outstretched, ready to choke the life out of her, and send her right to hell without even meeting a character from the show.

"I said I'm sorry!" She tried to plead, bouncing back and forth on her heels at the trunk while he stood at the hood.

"Sorry! You're sorry? Along with selling your soul to the devil, you brought my ass down with you! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I can explain! If you just listen!" Katherine dodged him as he tried to run and catch her, then they ended up facing each other on either side of the car.

"Really? You can explain? You can explain that not only did you damned your soul for something as stupid as living in a fucking tv show, but why you dragged me along with you, without even fucking asking me!"

"Yes, I can! If you just let me speak!"

"Oh, fine, enlighten me! I'm sure it's just as good as an explanation when you asked a Twilight Fan why she threw her hater friend in a camp fire!"

"The demon told me if I die in the show, then she will take my soul," Katherine began, but was cut off when James shot out trying to grab her over the hood. "Yeah, I know that part!" From the ducking position, Kat continued trying to explain. "And, and that if I'm still alive at the end of the season, I would have my soul back, but I would be given another chance to play the game again."

James sighed heavily, resting his elbows on top of the car, "And?"

"And she also told me that if you come, and you die in the show, my soul will be hers regardless, but you will be sent back home without any memory of this," Katherine finally finished, her eyes now saddened than actually alert.

For a moment, James didn't say anything. As if he wasn't pissed before that she dragged him into this, but now he had the pressure of staying alive for her soul's sake. "Why did you ask me to come?" His eyes were downcast to his hands, that were shacking from high blood pressure, and the fact that they were in a world that was supposed to be fake. It was supposed to be a TV show purely for entertainment. The fact that this world was much more dangerous than their own was nerve wrecking.

"Because I didn't want to go through this alone," was her simple answer.

*** * ***

After things calmed down, for the most part, they sat in the car in silence, as if they were meditating on how this all is real, and trying to figure out what to do, and where to go.

At the end of season four, they left off when they killed Lillith and released Lucifer. Sam and Dean were trapped in that room while the light consumed them, and they had no where to hide.

That must have been what the light was earlier. But why were they in an airport parking lot?

The car was filled with tension. James still has a resentment towards Katherine, who was scared out of her wits. Yesterday she was painting a picture of Sam and Dean next to the Metalicar, and today she was waiting to see if she could find the Metalicar and the two hunters.

This was certainly nothing like any self-incert story, not like the fan fictions she had read. Her story could either end in two ways. And to make matters worse, was that if they couldn't even find the brothers, let alone any character in the show, this would all be in vein.

"Kat, look!" James shouted, pointing to the other side of the parking lot where two men were talking. One was short, and the one a freakishly tall. "Oh my God," Katherine breathed. It was them. Sam and Dean. Jared and Jensen. The Winchester Brothers. The blood junkie, and the high school drop out.

"Shit, what do we do? Should we go talk to them? What am I going to say? How are they here anyway?"

"Shhh. I don't see the Impala around. And from here, they look pretty confused themselves. What do you think happened?" James looked over at Kat, who shrugged.

"How the hell would I know..." She trailed off, "They're moving. What now?"

"Hold on," he waited, and saw Dean call a Taxi, and then the two brothers climbing in. When the cab pulled out, James started the engine of the car, and pulled out of the spot.

"Wait, where are we going?" Katherine looked over to her friend.

"We're going to follow them," James informed as if it was normal.

She blinked at him like he was crazy, "I think it would be a little too obvious that we're following them, when they see a silver firebird is tailing them until they leave the cab."

"Hey, do you want to meet them or not?" James turned to look at Kat, a spark of announce from the news earlier.

Sighing, Katherine nodded, and then they took off.

*** * ***

The drive wasn't that long. About ten minutes, give or take traffic. The back of the cab was tinted, so they weren't able to see the boys in the back. James was doing his best to stay behind another car, to make sure it didn't look like he was tailing them, and when they slowed down, he would keep at its speed to make sure it looked like he had his own intentions. But during all this, Katherine had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that they knew that they were following them.

The cab slowed down in front of a church building where the fans recognized as the place where Lucifer was risen. The fact that the Impala was parked near it proved them right.

James slowed down at a street yards away, and watched as the Taxi pulled into the parking lot of the church. Minutes later it came out sans the brothers. We waited for them to appear, to get into the impala, but nothing. For a moment, Katherine believed that they might have went back inside to see if there was any evidence left over, or see what happened.

She leaned into the dashboard, "Where did they g--"

The driver door flung open and a strong force pulled James out of his seat and slammed him against the side of the door, causing Katherine to scream from surprise.

"Who are you, and why are you following us?" Dean shouted into James' face, while Kat's door opened and Sam pulled her out of her seat, and held her hands behind her back.

This would have made her melt that Jared was holding her hands and her back was pressed up against her. But she was bat-shit scared.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think so far! Also, there are things I should inform you about. I'm going to try not to do ALL the episodes, because that seems a little redundant. So I will make my own arcs and episodes involving my characters, and then do the plot-developing arcs in the show. I won't do filler episodes unless they would be fun to do. And even then, I will speed them up. In the chapter titles, there will be a symbol. That symbol would show if it's my arc, or an episode. **

**A - Made up arc.  
E - Real Episode. **

**I will put a number next to the letter to show the sub-chapter of the arc. If it's just a filler chapter, it won't have either. I hope you would be able to understand that. It wont be that hard to figure out. Once you see it, it will be easier to understand. **


	3. E2 Who, What, Where, When, How

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: WOW, two updates in one day. I've never done that before. Thanks SO much to those who reviewed, faved, and alerted! It shows that this story has potential, there for I will continue it. You guys would also have to thank my friend, who's been asking every two hours ARE YA GUNNA UPDATE 8D?!?! So yeah. Originally I was going to update once a week, after Thursdays, or after the show on Thursdays. But you know, updating every couple of days is good too haha. Well, hope you enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**Who, What, Where, When, How.**

James looked over at Katherine, who Sam pushed over to the other side to join Dean. The older hunter pushed back James chin to face him and repeated his question with more force.

"Uhh," James began, but before he could make up an excuse Dean squinted at James suspiciously as the grip on his shirt tightened. Without moving his eyes from James' he asked Sam to get out the holy water out from his jacket.

Katherine looked up at Sam, he glanced down at her before bunching her small hands into one of his large hands, and went to reach for the holy water in Dean's jacket.

When Sam was about to pour some holy water on James, Katherine decided to speak up. It was like it was acid or something, but the brothers thought they were demons. "We're not demons."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Dean asked, shooting a glance over to the small woman. "You're only going to waste that Jesus Juice."

Dean gave her a look that he clearly didn't believe her. So Sam went right a head and dumped the bottle on James face, the only thing it did was piss him off.

"What the hell, man," James finally got over his shock, and shoved Dean off of him with his knee and hands. He spit out Holy Water and whipped his face. Did one drop not occur in their minds? Why did they have to drown him in the fucking thing.

Even with proof that James wasn't a Demon, Sam still kept a hold on the girl. Who knew, maybe she was a demon, and the man was her bitch?

Dean looked at James, not knowing if he should be pissed off that the kid kicked him and nearly tripped on his heels, or to further interrogate. He turned back to the girl, who was trying to pull her hands away from Sam by twisting her arms and ducking between them so she was in an awkward position facing Sam, who looked like the girl was twisting his hands in a mercy grip.

"What about you?" Dean asked, biting the side of his cheek to stop from smirking. The sight was starting to get funny. The girl was so hell bent of releasing herself from Sam's grip that now she had one foot trying to push off the tall 26 year old off.

"If I was a Demon," Kat grunted, "Do you think I would have a hard time untying myself from this tree?"

Sam rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more to let go. But the amount of her body twirling around made them a human knot, and he couldn't have let her go if he wanted. Which he did. Good thing she weighed like 90 pounds.

Dean rose his permanent-furrow-brows and blinked before turning to James, who was trying to figure out how Kat got herself into that.

"So, if you're not a Demon, who are you, and why are you guys following us?" Dean asked, his guard down, for now anyway. He was still suspicious about these two.

James casted Katherine a look, who finally got out of the knot that she and the 'tree' were in. The problem, Sam and Kat found out, was Katherine was actually holding onto Sam's wrist. Once that was all figure out and done, she contorted herself back standing up and the two had a good 6 feet separation from each other.

Katherine caught the look and wracked her brain for an answer, but James beat her to the punch.

"Me and my room mate were road tripping in the State, when we saw a bright ray of light shoot up into the sky. And then somehow we landed in the airport parking lot."

Sam and Dean shared puzzled looks and then turned back to the duo. "A bright light? Was it...a blinding bright light?" Katherine and James nodded. Sam set his jaw and held up a finger to say 'one moment' and then pulled Dean far enough that the two couldn't here them.

"Something's not right," Dean stated the obvious. "While we were stuck in that church, someone beamed us to that airplane. And now we find out that these two were beamed to the same airport where we would get off? That doesn't sound right, Sam."

"Do you think they're apart of this?" Sam casted a look over at the two, who were also having their own heated conversation. "The apocalypse. They know about demons, obviously. Maybe they're hunters."

"They aren't any that I recognize. Do you think Bobby knows about them?"

Sam shrugged, "Bobby knows a lot of hunters, Dean."

Over by the silver firebird, Katherine and James were talking about something different, but about the same situation.

"Road trip, James?" Katherine lifted her arms and let them bounce on her hips. "They're going to think we're hunters. And I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have experience hunting ghosts, and slaying demons."

"Says the girl that sold her soul to be in a show filled with demons and ghosts. You got us into this mess, we're in your goddamn wet dream, Katherine. You better fucking tell them something before I kill myself."

The look in his eyes told Kat he was serious. Killing himself would only land in his favour. He would go home, with no memory, and she would be out of his hair. Forever.

"Alright fine. But you have to go with it, even if it sounds redonkulous," she waved a finger in his face, which was pushed down by James' large hand. "Listen, our story will be we're a couple of hunters in training. It will explain why we know so much about the supernatural. We're a couple of orphans, we have no parents, so no one could tie us to anything."

"Okay, then why were we following them? That's going to be the first thing that comes out of their mouth."

Katherine scratched her brow in thought, though she didn't think fast enough because the Winchester brothers came back from their sibling meeting.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, his hands stuffed in his jeans. He had a hard look on his face, not like Sam's, which was much more softer. His eyes darted from James to Katherine, but stayed on Katherine as she spoke.

"This is James McNey. And I'm Katherine Boone. We're hunters. Rookies, anyway. We haven't done this for long." It took a moment, but it looked like the brothers bought our excuse.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"About a year or so," James answered this one as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his roommate.

"And why were you following us?" Sam asked this time.

"When we appeared at the airport, we had no idea what was going, but then we saw you guys walk out the airport, and we recognized you..." Katherine started, but trailed off when Dean asked before she could continue. "Recognize us from where?" His voice was suspicious. He was beginning to not believe a word they say. After all, they witness Lucifer Rising, and then some how was beamed up to a random airplane. He couldn't fathom Katherine and James' story. It didn't add up right in his mind.

The question caught her off guard. She couldn't think that fast. But thankfully James had the answer already. She mentally noted to owe him, he was such a life saver. Even after what she brought him into.

"Well, we heard rumours about these two brother hunters, and you two fit the description to the T. But we weren't sure, so we followed you two to see if you were them. And I guess you are," James noted that the expressions on the Winchester brothers understood. There wasn't a hunter in the States that didn't know, or heard about the Winchester family. After all, they did open up the gate of hell, and started the apocalypse. And every angel in heaven probably had a price on their heads.

"We thought maybe you know what happened, or had an idea what could have zapped us to airport."

"Buddy, we don't even know how we got to the airport," Dean huffed, turning away to check the area.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, her arms crossed. Though the question was directed to both, she was looking at Sam.

Sam was hesitant to answer, and struggled with his words. But they were hunters, newbs, but hunters non the less. Angels were clearly not trustworthy, and hunters were the only fighters that were on team Stop The Apocalypse. "We were here, in this church hours ago. This is where the light you saw came from. And then all of a sudden we were in a plane, heading back here."

"What was the light?" Katherine asked the obvious question. She already knew the answer, but if she was playing the role of oblivious newbie hunter, she had to act oblivious to some things.

It was obvious that Sam didn't want to answer that question. He struggled with his words, but Dean was the one to answer.

"Lucifer, okay? It was Lucifer. We raised the goddamn Devil, alright?" The way he was talking told everyone he was frustrated. He couldn't stop his brother on time, and on top of that, he had no idea who, or what, saved his and Sam's ass, and then send these two rookies to the airport that they happened to come out of.

James put on a perfect shocked face on, "You started the Apocalypse?" The question was the start of some tension, specifically between the Winchester brothers. No one talked, they just let the silence calm their nerves. It was the youngest Winchester that spoke. "We don't know what happened, but we're hoping that someone might know," He looked at James and Kat.

Dean came up from behind, finally finished his pacing and fuming, "We need to get to Cas." Sam nodded. Dean shifted his gaze back to the two new comers.

"Follow our car," he instructed, "And drive fast."

The two 24 year olds nodded, and there was a little fight on who would drive the Firebird. James tried to argue that since Kat had her licenses suspended, she shouldn't drive. But then Kat gave him a look, that simply stated 'I don't think that matters anymore', which made James give in. Katherine was the one with the heavy foot anyway.

James walked over to the other side of the Transam and climbed into the passenger seat. Before Kat could get in, Sam walked up to her. Wow, his puppy dog look was even more intense in person.

"I just wanted to apologize about accusing you and James being Demons. It's just after what happened in there...." Sam trailed off, clearly sore for what happened earlier.

"I understand. I would have done the same thing," Katherine replied, offered him a sympathetic smile, which she got in return from him.

"I'm Sam Winchester, by the way, and that's my brother Dean Winchester," he extended a hand towards her, to which she thankfully took.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Too bad under it's under these circumstances," or hers.

As she climbed back into the Firebird and Sam climbed into the Impala, Katherine couldn't help but hope that Castiel was still alive. After all they left season four at a cliff hanger with him. An Arch Angel? Would that kill Cas? She hoped not. Misha Collins was too hot to end his contract in Supernatural.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this was uneventful, but I wanted to get those questions out of the way. Anyway, I won't be updating tommorow, because I'm going to be out. I will try on Sunday, though. Thanks for reading! Much Love! Don't forget to review! It's like Chocolate that doesn't go straight to my ass. **


	4. E3 Chunky Soup

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/n: I actually finished most of this chapter as soon as I got time for myself at like 11 pm last night. I was hoping to get it down last night, but I got really tired, so I finished it just now. So I hope you like it. Thanks to all that reviewed, red, alerted, favorited, ect. ****  
**

* * *

**Chunky Soup**

James casted a look over Katherine who literally had the pedal to the metal. He wasn't one to believe stereotypes were correct 100% of the time, but there are times where they are correct. Like now. James hasn't met a lot of Canadian drivers but Kat, who was fucking Ghost Rider when she was in front of a wheel. That was part of the reason why she got her license suspended in the first place.

Dean said go fast. He didn't say to break light speed. In fact, they were going so fast that Dean was having a hard time catching up, after all, they were supposed to be following them, not the other way around!

"Slow down!" James shouted over the engine.

"My car! No passenger-seat-driving." Kat shouted, a glint in her eyes like she was in pure euphoria.

They finally got to Chuck's rundown little house, alive at least. When all four climbed out of their cars, the first thing Dean did was give the hellkat a crazy look. "I said follow us, not race us," He half shouted, "You nearly flew off the road."

"Well it is called a Firebird," Kat said simply, skipping along the cement trail towards the door. Dean's eyes burned at the back of her head, and then looked at James pointing at her. "She is no longer allowed to drive."

James sighed heavily, "You're telling her that. I can't afford one of my balls," and then walked over to his room mate.

There was no answer, so the Winchester Brothers broke in, and what they found was beyond shocking. Dean knew that Castiel was with Chuck as the Arch Angel was narrowing down to protect the prophet. There was a chance that Castiel would die, but in his stomach he believed that Castiel was strong enough to pull through. After all, the angel did yank him out of hell.

When he walked into Chuck's house....it was a disaster. Well, a bigger disaster than it originally was. Not only was everything broken, shattered, ripped and practically unidentifiable, but the walls were painted with blood. And if his eyes weren't betraying him, then there was chunks of flesh and God-knows-what scattered all around.

The four walked around the house slowly, looking around for any signs of movement. Katherine's stomach was twisting and turning, praying to the Writer's of Supernatural that this blood and guts did not belong to her favorite angel.

Before they split up to look around the house, Dean went over to the kitchen and slid closed the slide door. He didn't know if he would need it, but there was no use of not trying. After all, he figured the angels weren't as stupid as they were assholes.

There was a creak-ish sound behind them, which obviously made everyone alert. As the youngest brother approached with everyone at his tail, he entered the room that the noise came from. So far they saw nothing, so they split up to further investigate.

However it was short lived when there was a loud DONK sound and Sam cursing, "Jeeze! OW!"

The other three spun around to see a disgruntled, messy, and skittish Chuck. At least... more so then he typically is.

"Sam!" Chuck said, utterly surprised. Even more so when he saw Dean, and two other strangers.

"Hey Chuck...." Was Dean nonchalant response, as if this was just a standard day in the life of a Winchester.

Even though Chuck was usually nervous and anxious, especially around these brothers, the way he was now showed that it was more than just common. He was genuinely scared and nervous, and it showed in his voice and eyes.

"So...You're okay?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well...My head hurts..."

"No, no, no...I mean, my last vision..." Chuck began, out of breath. "You were like full on Vadar, your body temperature was 150, your heart rate was 200...Your eyes were black!"

That last statement made all eyes turn to Sam, though Dean's was more sharp. He did not like the sound of that. "Your eyes were black?"

Sam turned to his older brother, his eyes downcast with a bad taste in his mouth. "I didn't know..." He trailed off, clearly already feeling guilty about what he did, and how he even got there.

There were a couple of seconds of silence between all five people, obviously no one liked this tension. So Chuck broke the conversation, "Who are these two?"

Dean blinked, "You mean you don't know?"

"Why would I know?"

"I don't know. You're the prophet, I would think you knew who they are, and why they ended up in the same place we were."

Chuck looked confused. After the whole story was laid out for the prophet, he was flabbergasted. "I, I don't know what to say. I didn't... have any visions about these two at all. I don't even know who beamed you on the plane, let alone why these two are in the picture."

Dean and Sam shared a look with the other hunters, who was trying their best to put on an equal puzzled look. Chuck was no help in that department.

The eldest Hunter sighed, turned back to Chuck and asked where was Cas.

Chuck's face fell, and he looked between Sam and Dean and said in a sad voice, "He's dead..."

There was more heaviness in the room more than anything. The one girl in the room gripped onto her roommate's arm, and ducked her face behind his shoulder. Those fucking writers...

"Gone. That Arch Angel smoked the crap out of him..." Chuck continued. "I'm sorry."

Dean, having a bonding and connection with the angel refused to believe this new piece of information. "Are you sure? Maybe he just beamed into the light or something."

Chuck shook his head indefinably, "Oh no. He like exploded...Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Dean looked hard at Chuck, while Sam looked sollemly around the room, noting that the blood was what was left of Castiel's vessel.

James was bummed, but not devastated. When he saw liquid rimming the lids of his friend, he had to roll his eyes secretly. Oh c'mon! She didn't even know him! Yes, he had an emotional attachment to the characters, but he wouldn't cry over them. After all, that's not what men do when they watch TV. Unless it's football.

Sam sighed sadly, looked back at Chuck and then noticed something near his ear. "You got a..." he pointed.

"Oh, here?" Chuck asked, fingering his hair. Sam shook his head, and corrected him. He reached up and his eyes widened, "Oh, God." He pulled out the item and looked at the bloodied tooth. "Is that a molar? There's a molar in my hair..." He looked like he was about to tear up for that. Kat wanted to smack him; the last thing he had to worry about was the molar. "This...has been a very stressful day."

Dean muttered something which caused Sam to look behind his shoulder to look at him, "Stupid? He was trying to help us."

"Yes, exactly. So what now? I don't know." Dean looked tired, like he was about to give up. Lucifer was somewhere...who knew where. Castiel was dead. These strangers popped out of no where. Chuck had no idea what happened. His brother is a demon-blood addict. Things were just not going his way.

And as if things couldn't get any better...

"Ah, crap," Chuck muttered. "I can feel them."

And just like that, three angels appeared behind them. They dressed like men in black, all three vessels appeared to be in their 40s at least.

"We thought you would be here," Zachariah said, causing everyone to turn to him. He looked down at the blood and guts under his shoe, as if he just stepped in some dog shit. Katherine wanted nothing but to deck him in the face.

"Play time's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"Keep your distance, ass-head," Dean lifted up his head when Zach tried to approach.

"You're upset?" He asked as if he couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, a little. You's sons of a bitches jump-started judgement day."

And because Zach was a cheeky bastard that thought he knew all, he commented, "We let it happen, we didn't start it. Right Sammy?" He winked at the 26 year old.

That's when Katherine couldn't contain her tongue in her mouth. "Oh, what the fuck ever, dude. Didn't start it, let it happen, what's the difference. You still are the biggest asshole standing on solid surface for not doing your god-giv--" A hand slapped over her mouth from behind. "Shut up," muttered James.

Dean moved his eyes from the girl, and back at the angel, "The woman has a point."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Zach asked the two new hunters. James had his hand still over Katherine's, who had her venomous blue's burning into that bald head.

"Good question," was all James has said. Zach waited for an answer though got none but a smug smile from the blond male. So he turned back to Dean.

"So we're on the same team now." Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he grew an extra lip. "What?"

"Well, you want to kill the devil, and we want you to kill the devil," Zachariah explained.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

Zach looked down at him, much like an adult would do to a teenager seeking attention in pathetic means. "This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now!" His voice rose, telling everyone in the room that he was tired of beating around the bush. "Hard and fast...before he finds his vessel."

"A vessel?" Came Sam's voice for the first time in the last few minutes. "Satan needs a meat suit?"

Zach chuckled, "He is an angel, after all. Them's the rules. And when he touches ground, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche," Dean said in a heated small voice. "After what you did, I don't want jack-squat from you," his voice rose, his frusterations now being taken out on Zachariah, The Angel of Jackass Moves.

His tone didn't settle with the angel though, "You listen to me, boy! You think you could rebel against us, like Lucifer did?" He shook his head and laughed, but paused when he looked down at Dean's hand. It was bleeding quite badly, actually. "You're bleeding," he dead panned.

Dean looked down, "Yeah... A little insurance policy incase you dicks showed up." Dean pulled the kitchen door up, showing the symbol he did earlier. Zachariah cried out no, reached out to stop him but he was too late, Dean slammed his hand onto it.

When lights died down, Dean turned around and looked around the room. "I learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

He turned back around, everyone looked at each other. But Chuck was the only one that said what they were all thinking.

"This sucks ass."

They were left at a dead end. Chuck knew nothing about what happened, and Castiel was dead. The only explanation for what happened had to deal with angels. The whole thing smelt like angel shenanigans.

Katherine found it would be helpful if she had waited until she saw most of season five. But since it had just started back in her world, she was just as ignorant and oblivious at what is happening as Dean and Sam were. All four of them were in the same boat. Only, the two new comers had the knowledge of WHY they were at the airport, and how.

There was only one more place where they could get answers. They could always confine in Bobby when it comes to answering seemingly impossible questions. However, it was far too early to do that. If the angels knew they went to see Chuck, then they'd know that they would go see Bobby. Until they figured out what they were doing, they decided to go rent a motel room. So the four hunters climbed in their cars, Dean and Sam in the Impala, and Katherine and James in the Firebird. Only this time, the latter was driving, despite the woman's dismay.

*** * ***

Getting to a random anonymous hotel was easy. Dean and Sam got a room for themselves, but Katherine and James were having some money issues. They didn't have any fake credit cards on them, and James really didn't want to spend his real money on this fantasy cruise. Though at the moment, since they couldn't figure out what to do, James used his card, surprised it even worked in this realm.

Their room was three doors down from the Winchester's, which gave everyone enough privacy to talk about personal things. Sam talking to his brother about what had happened at the Church the day Lucifer crawled out of hell, because of him. And James talking about what the hell they got themselves into.

"Do you even know all the rules for this? What you told me about this whole deal is vague," James began, slumping onto one of the beds, facing Katherine who was sitting at a chair next to the window.

That was another issue. She didn't know what her boundaries were, except for the obvious. And they had money issues as well, as they couldn't well spend their own money. If they do end up getting out of this alive, and then finding their bank account empty with no idea why, that would be even worse than going to hell. Well, not really. But James' soul isn't written under "maybe" in Satan's Naughty and Nice List. There was also a lot of questions that needed to be answered, one in particular that Katherine asked herself when Zachariah came.

Not wanting to live in the dark, and play at this blindly, Katherine pulled out her phone and the little white business card.

"What are you doing?" Came James' voice.

"I'm going to call Hekate."

"Who?"

"The demon," before James could react to it, Kat had the number already dialed, and the message laid out. "I've got a couple of questions."

She pressed send, waiting for a txt to come back, but instead a voice came as a response.

"What would you like to know?"

* * *

**A/N: I've never updated this much on one story...Goes to show you how much I like it, lol. I better not jinx this... So I want to get started on chapter five, so that may be out by tonight, or tommorow morning/afternoon. I wanna wrap up this first episode so I can do my own arc. I was laying in bed this morning thinking about ideas for arcs, and I got a really good idea for Valentines Day. Lol, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't do that arc until this fanfic is midway at least. Anyway, don't forget to review! I snort reviews like morning cocaine! **


	5. E4 Battle Of The Fangirls

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I found it hard to get some inspiration. But here it it is! This chapter is a bit uneventful, and for some reason I don't like how I wrote it...but a crappy chapter is better than no chapter, right? Anyway, there's a couple of things I wanted to point out, one being that I don't have a season 5 script, so in order to get the dialogue right I have to watch the episode and pause after everything that is said. During this I realized that there is some things I got wrong (like how Dean and Sam picked up their car at the church, but later on in the episode Bobby comes back, being the one to drive the Impala).**

ALSO! When I made the writing on the page to normal, I found that the breaking of every line really annoying, and that might be distracting to the readers. I assure you when I type them up on my computer they don't look like that. It's because the size of the font and the page that fan fiction as it as. So if you don't already know, you can adjust the size of the font and text wrap at the top right above the chapter drop down list, and put it at any size you feel comfortable with. It will look more like full paragraphs, and not just line after line. 

**Anyway, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**The Battle of The Fangirls**

James' head snapped towards the voice, instantly alert. Though what he saw surprised him. He thought the demon would be a guy for some reason. Or some next chick. But dead Jesus H. Christ. Hekate was nothing like the demons he saw on Supernatural. Her long blond and black mix of hair was jumbled up in a side pony tail, the tresses tumbling down over her left shoulder. On the other side misplaced braids framed her bonze face perfectly. Unlike last time Katherine saw her Hekate was wearing something different, a little less revealing this time. Her faded jeans were intact, except for the hems; her shirt was a baggy black wife beater with many black jelly bracelets on her wrists, and necklaces around her neck. Though she still had bare feet.

"So? What is it that you two need to know?" The question was directed to both, but for some reason Hekate's eyes were glued on the blond, blue-eyed former footballer on the bed, who was sizing her up. Thoroughly.

"I think I went into this a little under prepared," Katherine stated.

Hekate chuckled, "You think?"

James rose an eyebrow, "a little?"

Kat sighed, sat back onto the chair and looked up at Hekate. If Dean and Sam walked in on them, they would be screwed. "I need to know more about this deal...What are the boundaries? Besides what you already told me."

"Good question," The demon jumped onto the dresser, her bare feet swinging back and forth. "There's only one more rule that I should have told you.... You cannot tell anybody where you are from, why, and how you got here."

"What will happen if I do?" Katherine asked, having a feeling it will end her up in hell.

"Let's just say, you're in for a much more bumpier ride, kay?" Hekate smiled. "Anything else, darlings?" She swung one thigh over the other.

"What about money?" James asked this time, since it would be from his pocket.

"What about money?" Hekate bounced her legs, which distracted James, since her assets, well...they were distracting. "Uhh, well...we don't have money. And money is an essential....thing to have...around?"

Hekate laughed for the obvious reason. "Because I think you're cute, all expenses will be on Hell, yeah?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Visa Card, though it had a very small discreet Ankh symbol. It seemed out of place, why would a demon be sporting an Egyptian immortality symbol on a credit card? Did the card never die?

"But that's the only thing I will give you. And I'm giving it to you, because the fan girl over there might max it out." She handed the card over to James.

"It has a limit?" Kat asked, not arguing with her. After all, she didn't have a credit card herself because she couldn't trust herself with it at a Value Village or something.

"No, but I have a feeling that somehow you will reach it anyway."

"Touche...."

Hekate slid off the dresser, fingers running through her hair. "Can I go now or is there more?"

James and Katherine exchanged looks as if to silently ask each other if there is anything else they need to know. Before the demon could leave, Katherine announced she had one more. "Would anyone know that we aren't from this realm?"

"Not likely," She answered. "There might be a chance, though. If you happen to come across a powerful arch angel, or the Devil himself. Everyone else...You shouldn't be worried about."

And just as quickly as she came, Hekate was gone. James looked at the spot where she was standing and stated something that made Katherine roll her eyes and chuck her shoe at his forehead.

"She's hot!"

*** * ***

After that, the duo had nothing better to do. James ended up crashing on the bed, having enough of the day's events, and hoping that when he wakes up, he will find himself in the Transam on that dirt road waiting for Katherine to come back from being stupid.

The girl couldn't sleep, for fear that this was a dream. Unlike James, she rather not wake up to find herself in her pull-out-couch bed with beer bottles and dixie cups crowding the floor. So instead, Kat took the keys, and left the room. When she did she saw up a head that Sam did the same thing.

"Where you going?" She asked curiously, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, hey. I was just going to pick up some stuff to make hex bags," he said, tossing his thumb over his shoulder. "Do you wanna come along?" The look on his face showed that he was either feeling awkward or unsure. Kat didn't blame them, after all he knew little about her and James. Maybe this would give her a chance to get close to the youngest Winchester brother at least.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Katherine smiled and followed in his tow until they reached outside facing the staircase that led up towards the road bridge. "So where are we getting stuff to make this hex bag?"

"Well, I got most of the stuff, I just need to stop by an occult store to get the rest," Sam instructed as they climbed the stairs and followed the road. Katherine nodded, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"So how did you and James become hunters?" Sam looked at the small girl. She must have been half his height.

The question took her off guard, she hadn't thought out that answer yet. So, she quickly dug into her brain thinking of something she could exaggerate. "Uh, well, when I was nineteen, I started to do some paranormal investigation," Partially true. When Katherine was 19, she wanted to do a little ghost hunting, but never got to do it until she was twenty, but that didn't last long because she didn't make enough time for it. "Annnnd, most of the time I did some independent work, and got into the occult. I told my friend James, and he started to help me around with it...And the rest is pretty much history, I guess." It was obvious, if Sam had known, that she was making the story as generic as possible to sound like a newbie story. After all, she said that they were only hunters for a year, which implies that she and James "really got into the supernatural" just a year ago.

Sam looked oddly at her, and for a second she thought he might suspect something. "So you willfully got into hunting?"

Katherine blinked, "Yeah, I guess..."

The youngest Winchester didn't know how to feel about that. Most hunters he encountered never willingly got into the field without having a background or family history of hunters and the supernatural. Hunting was a part of the men and women he met in the past that fought against the supernatural. Katherine and James? They got into it purely out of interest. Unlike Sam and Dean, who was thrown into hunting because they had no choice. They grew up with it. They lived in it. They were born in it. It was in their family history. He just couldn't fathom why....

"You abandoned your family, to hunt?" He looked at her, his thoughts clear on his face. He didn't understand. Katherine knew why, since in the series they constantly preached that they could have lived a better life, and much rather do that. But it always led back to hunting.

She was looking a head, remembering what James told her earlier today. Katherine never took a drama class, but she was able to pull a face or cry on demand and act if need be. She wasn't the best actress out there, so if Sam known her longer, he would be able to tell if she was lying.

She swallowed, "You can't abandoned a family, if they abandoned you first."

This made him stop, and look at her with knitted eyebrows and worried eyes, "Your family abandoned you?" The tone of his voice made Kat want to hug him. He hadn't pulled the puppy dog eyes that he was so famous for, but if he had, she would be puddy in his hands.

Before she turned to face him, she blinked her eyes hard as if to make her eyes seem glazed and ready to cry. "Me and James are orphans. We were alone since we were 16...He's my only family." The last part...was partially true. James wasn't just her room mate, but her best friend. Being that Katherine is Canadian, only recently moving to the States with a 4 year visa, the only friend she had was James, whom she knew through family friends. At home, in Canada, it wasn't satisfying. At least her family life for the most part.

Sam shifted on his feet, his eyes slanted sorrowfully, "I'm sorry..." was all he could say. There was one thing about having a father you rarely saw, but still cares about you enough to fight off the boogyman during the night, and not having a family at all. Dean was his only family too, and he knew well enough what it felt to loose him and be all alone.

She offered a small smile, and shrugged it off. The conversation was quickly dropped and the strolling continued on. Looking down her shoes, she just realized she was walking down some street in some town next to Sam Winchester. The Demon Blood Addict. The Psychic that awoke from the dead. The one that was half demon for most of the series. Jared Padalecki. If it weren't for these circumstances she would be skipping along the sidewalk singing some random tune that she made up on the spot about strolling down the street with sexy men.

With this thought in her head, she snuck a look at the giant, and smirked; a sad attempt at hiding a broad smile. Though she was saved when he announced that they were there.

Walking in, Katherine was wafted with the familiar scent of candle wax, incense, and dried leafs. And by familiar I mean it was exactly what her bedroom smelt like. It was a great mix when you want to get rid of the smell of weed.

Sam made a beeline to the wall with the herbs. Katherine was left wandering, smelling the incense sticks and looking at the occult necklaces. There was one she recognized as the necklace Bobby gave Dean and Sam to not get possessed. That might get in handy. She pulled out two of them, one for her and James, and pulled out her wallet that was wedged in her back pocket. The necklaces were 20 bucks each, so this meant that she would have to dip into James' savings. He hadn't noticed, but she jacked his debit card after he paid for the rooms. He wouldn't mind....we had an unlimited credit card!

After she paid for her purchase, speaking with the clerk a bit about her collage of tattoos on her shoulders, Katherine walked back over to the herbs saw Sam pull out brown fabric.

"If you're making a protection hex bag against demons and angels, then I suggest black fabric," Katherine pointed out. Sam looked down at her; she was so small and tiny next to him. "Thanks, but....a former friend of mine taught me how to do this. It worked so far."

"Okay, I'm just saying black is a better colour to do it. It's the colour of shadows, being hidden in them, and such. I'm just saying," Kat rose her shoulders and let them fall before turning around to look at the rest of the place.

"Heh," Sam watched her go and then looked down at the brown fabric he had in his hand, and then at the black in front of him. He checked to see if she was watching and took some black fabric as well.

*** * ***

Walking back to the hotel was relevantly uneventful. They made idle chat and found out that they had a lot in common in terms of interests and hobbies. Though in personality, Katherine's matched Dean's nearly to a T. The more he thought about it, him and his brother, and Kat and James were a lot a like. James seemed rational mind and didn't let his emotions get in the way. Katherine was quick to react and a bit of an aloof, but she had a head full of knowledge, specifically in the occult he noticed.

"I better go wake up James. Thanks for the hex bag," She held up the bag, the ingredients bundled in a black bag. "Thanks for the advice," Sam smiled. "I'll see you in a bit." She nodded, and made to walk passed him, but they ended up in a awkward limbo where when one person goes one way and the other person tries going that way. It was finally settled when Kat laughed, took Sam's elbows and switched places. "Bye!" They both waved at each other awkwardly and went back to each other's rooms.

*** * ***

After Katherine woke up James -- which was never a good idea. He's always such an asshole when you wake him up -- she gave him the necklace and the hex bag Sam made them. "Knowing me, I will loose the hex bag."

Not long after that, Sam came wrapping on their door asked if they wanted anything to eat, so the two went to the hunter's room and ordered some food. Chuck was right, it has been a stressful day. Not much physically, but there is a lot of mental strain on everyone.

After eating, the four just lingered to relax. Sam was working on something at the table, across from him was Katherine who was occupying herself with a paper and pencil, drawing random cartoons. James and Dean were watching the news, and having their own conversation about classic cars, after Dean pointed out that they had a nice Firebird.

There was a knock on the door, and the three boys exchanged looks, except for Katherine. No one got up to answer the door, so she looked up, "Answer the fucking door already."

Dean looked at Sam as he sat up and pulled out a pistol from under the pillow, alerted and armed. With caution, Sam went to the door and opened the door. Who was behind the door was the last person they would expect.

A gasping, wheezing, random girl with eyes the size of saucers and on Sam with such intensity. With furrowed brows he asked, "...You okay, lady?"

"Sam! Is it really you?" The girl asked. Katherine looked over, trying to place this girl. She was never in the series. But the actress looked familiar....It was the girl from Ginger Snaps. Figures she would be on this show.

Sam looked back into the room, as if to ask everyone do they know this girl. He was brought back to her when he felt a small shaking hand be placed on his peck. "And you're so firm!" The girl beamed. Katherine snorted. James face-palmed. Dean looked at her like she grew a third eye.

"Uhh...do I know you?"

"No," the girl breathed, putting her hand down. "But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're Dean Winchester," her eyes turned to James, who's brows knitted. "Uh," He looked at the real Dean who shared a look. "He's Dean," James tossed a finger in his way.

"O-Oh...." The look on her face showed that she was disappointed. Katherine snorted again. Dean casted her a look, and in return she stuck out her tongue.

The girl turned back to Sam with a huge smile on her face, "I'm Becky!" Becky invited herself in as Sam closed the door behind her, still looking at her strangely. "I read all about you guys! I even written a few...." she trailed off, blushing and laughing nervously. Then all of a sudden she turned serious, "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

At this Dean stood up from the bed, "Chuck?"

"He's got a message, but he's being watched...Angels! Nice change with the mythology by the way....The demons were getting kinda old..."

Sam stood in front of her looking down, by now James was sitting at the corner of the bed to get a better listen, and Katherine was now standing behind Sam with her arms crossed. "Alright, what's the message?"

"He had a vision," Becky began, which as much intensity as she had when she came in. You could tell this girl was overwhelmed by all of this. Then she closed her eyes and worded the message out with her hands, "The Michael Sword is on Earth." Katherine and James shared a look, as if they were expecting this. "The angels lost it."

"The Michael Sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky, does he know where it is?"

"In a castle on a hill made out of 42 dogs," She looked between the brothers.

"42...dogs..." Dean repeated. James and Katherine were equally confused. Naturally it was Kat that said something, "Those poor dogs...."

James rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

Sam looked at Katherine for a second then turned back to Becky. "Are you sure you got that right?"

"It doesn't make sense, I know, but that's what he said," She walked up to him, too close for comfort and started to caress his peck once again. Kat did not like how Becky just freely touched Sam like she belonged to her. But she wasn't jealous. "I memorized it all...for you."

Sam was clearly uncomfortable, and Dean a little freaked out with Sam's fan base from those stupid Supernatural books Chuck wrote. "Uuhhh," Same began, looking from Dean, to James, to Kat, and back around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Becky. "Could you, uh, quit touching me?"

"No," she replied straight away, eyes closed and let her fingers press and massage that one spot. Then all of a sudden she made a face that looked like she just creamed her pants.

Alright, this was too much. Katherine imaged herself laughing if she was watching this on TV, but in person it was awkward and pathetic. "Okay, the man said no touchy," she reached up and tugged Sam's Jacket to pull him away from her fingers. This caused Becky to open her eyes and blink as if she was snapping herself out of a day dream. For the first time her eyes landed on Katherine who was standing in front of Sam, as if she could protect him. Dean and James were bouncing their eyes back and fourth between Becky and Kat. "Oh, I know this," Becky said, eyes wide as before. "Jo?"

At first Katherine had no idea what she was talking about. Jo? Who the....Oh, Jo Anne. Ellen's daughter. "Noo," Kat shook her head the pointed at herself, "Katherine." Becky blinked, obviously confused. "I...I don't remember any Katherine's in the book. Well, except in Asylum, there was that one girl, Cat, who lost her boyfriend in the....Well I'm sure you all know," Becky began to giggle uncontrollably.

Yeah, Becky wasn't worth the worry, Katherine concluded.

After some prying, Becky finally left he hotel room despite her wanting to be here. But Sam as well as the other female in the room found it really annoying how she fawned all over him. Once they got Becky out of the room, James gave Katherine a look of clear amusement and then took her over to the side, "Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous," She narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"Sure, you're not. Why do I feel like every person with a vagina approaching them, you go into rabid dog mode?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets. "I won't go into rabid dog mode," she pouted. The look on his face made her narrow her blue's at him, "Shuddap."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it!"

* * *

**A/N: I love becky. She's awesome, LOL. Every time she's on, I can't stop laughing. Anyway, I'm sure you see SOME spark there with Sam and Katherine, but they're relationship so far is completely platonic, and this is a SAM/OC/CAS pairing so wait until Castiel comes back into the picture. I already have their relationship down, and how they will end up. James and Dean will have a totally non-gay bromance going on, and there will be some JAMES/HEKATE thing going on if you suspected at the beginning. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! I NEED MY DAILY DOSE OF EGO STROKING! **


	6. E5 The Road To Hell

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/n: ****surprisingly I got this finished early! Lol, so two updates in one day, which would make up for the lack of one on Monday. This chapter is a little short, shorter than the rest, I've noticed. But I liked how it ended, so there :P Lol, anyway. Should I change the rating to M? And should I change the Summary a bit to something more intriguing? Tell me what you think! BTW, THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED, it means a lot. 3**

**As for those who are waiting for Cas...Well, keep in mind we are still in episode one, Sympathy For the Devil. So he will come soon, maybe in the next chapter or two.  
**

* * *

**The Road To Hell is Paved With Good Intentions**

Not long after the whole Becky thing Dean called Bobby to come down so they could discuss the whole Michael Sword thing, and see what they could find. Though since the day was nearing to it's end, they wouldn't see him until the morning. It may be late, but it was hard for them to fall asleep; Katherine and James stayed with the Winchester brothers. Most of the time it was just James and Dean watching some sport high lights on TV, and Katherine and Sam looking up things online about the Michael Sword.

While their eyes were streaming the screen a laugh escaped Katherine's lips. Sam looked over to her, "What?" She shook her head, "It's nothing....I just found it weird that we're searching for the actual Michael Sword."

"You just found it weird?" Sam's brows rose with a hint of a smile. Katherine matched it and shook her head again, "No. It's all pretty weird I guess, but I didn't mean it by that. My p-- uh, orphanage was a Catholic one so they had us read the bible from cover to cover," she explained. Though the truth was that her parents were Roman Catholic, and had her go to Catholic schools her entire life. So yes, she has read the bible from cover to cover ever since she knew how to read fluently. "And one of the nuns....She was Portuguese, she used to tell us back in her country there's an island called Sao Miguel, which is Portuguese for St. Michael's. And she told us how there's a church with the Arch Angel Michael with his sword standing on top of the devil," by now she was looking at a painting posted on the page on the lap top. It was true, Katherine's family was Portuguese, her parents from Sao Miguel, and she also had seen that statue the last time she had been there. Boone wasn't a Portuguese last name though, but that was because she changed her last name when she turned 20. That's a long story, however.

"And now you're helping us find the sword to defeat the devil," Sam stated what he guessed was on her mind. She nodded, "Funny how life goes, ain't it?" Sam chuckled and nodded.

When she looked back down at the screen to read where she left off, Sam noticed how close they were. She was sitting on a stool next to his chair with her legs crossed and one of her calves was grazing over his knee. The fact that she was leaning against her elbows and leaning in made her even closer, and with his chin hovering over her head didn't help either. He had to stop himself from smelling her hair....which smelt like Limes and Cucumbers. It was faint and he badly wanted to come closer to get a better smell.

James stood up just then stretching out his arms and stomach. "Guys, I'm going to my room, getting tired..." He waved at everyone as they all said night, then he left the room. Sam turned to Kat, "You getting tired?" She shook her head, "I don't get tired during the night. Just in the morning."

"Heh," Dean laughed after he heard her answer. "Party girl, eh?"

Kat turned to him, "Yup. Bet you wouldn't be able to catch up with me." Dean took that as a challenge and sat up from the bed. "you want to make a bet?"

"Bring it on, pretty boy," she continued to taunt.

"Hey, that's Mr. Pretty Boy to you."

"Hey, hey," Sam snapped his fingers between the two competitors. "How about we focus on finding the Michael's Sword before we start partying?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Buzz kill."

"Alright, alright," Katherine settled back into the stool. "What do we know?"

"That Sam has creepy fans," Dean stood up and joined the two at the table. "And that the Michael Sword is in a castle on a hill of 42 dogs...What ever that means."

Sam turned to Katherine, "Do you remember anything from what you were taught at the orphanage?"

"Not anything about a castle and a hill made out of dogs...that's a little strange. Even for the Bible," Katherine leaned her elbows on the table. "Maybe the meaning isn't literal?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well not even the Bible is literal with its words. A castle, a hill, and 42 dogs could mean something different...."

"Like a code or something?"

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged.

"So that settles it," Dean lifted his arms and let them slap back down to his thighs before he sat on the table behind the laptop. "We won't get any further until Bobby comes over. I'm sure he's got a book or something..." He looked between Sam and Katherine. "Beer?"

*** * ***

The next morning Katherine was woken up by a TV and a radio going on at the same time. For a split second she thought she was in her grandmother's house, but the voices coming from the devices were in English, and not speed-talking Portuguese. Groaning, she snuggled her nose into her pillow and covered her ears. But her pillow smelt like musk and burnt matches, and was particularly hard.

"Hey, wake up," she felt a pillow hit the back of her head, making her groan. "Bobby's gonna be here any minute." She heard the sound of shades being removed and a ray of blinding sunlight hit her face. "God damnit," she cursed. When she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly to get used to the light, she nearly had a heart attack.

That wasn't a dream, and she was in Supernatural. "Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her lids. "In our room," came Dean's voice from the eating area. "You and Sam passed out on top of each other after a few beers. Light weights."

She had no energy to argue, so instead she stretched out like a cat and looked down. Her pillow wasn't a pillow, but a passed out Sam. The heat in her face rose and now she was wide awake and mortified. She quickly bounced off the bed when she realized that the youngest Winchester brother was coming to. "Bobby here yet?" He asked, his voice raspy and his head thudding, no thanks to the blinding sunlight.

"Nah. But he will be. So would you two get your lazy asses up and stop spooning eachother?" Dean was buttoning up his shirt and sliding his jacket on. There was a knock on the door, and everyone looked expecting Bobby, but when Kat opened the door it was only James. "Where the hell were you?"

"I fell asleep here," she trudged back to the bed and fell face first into a real pillow.

Breakfast consisted of left overs. But it didn't take long for Bobby to come to the hotel. They got a knock on the door, and Dean went to go answer it. Bobby and him shared a hug before he turned to rest of the gang. The older man nodded towards the new comers, "You two must be the new hunters."

Katherine stood up, her messy hair now bunched up in a pony tail, "Katherine Boone, great to meet you, sir." She shook his hand and James approached. "James McNey." Bobby nodded, and went to go hug Sam as well. "Good to see you all in one piece."

"You weren't followed were you?" Dean asked.

"Do you mean angels, demons, or Sam's new super fan?" He turned towards the taller brother. Sam laughed and looked away, "Y'heard?"

"I heard, Romeo," Bobby went straight to business. "So, Sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think it's the actual sword from the actual angel?" Dean asked.

"You better fucking hope so," Bobby commented, went towards his bag of books and pulled out a thick old one. The page was bookmarked as he flipped to it, showing a familiar painting that Katherine was aware of, of Michael with his sword and other angels. "That's Michael, toughest sonavubitch they got."

Sam flipped through the pages looking at the illustrations of paintings and sculptures. Toughest son of a bitch? Katherine had to disagree. Michael was known for taking down Lucifer in the War In Heaven. He may be a warrior of angels, but he wasn't the strongest Arch Angel. Metatron was the strongest, as he was the one who occupied the throne next to the Throne of God. At least, that's what most scriptures say. The Holy Bible says little about him, as they focus on Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and other popular angels. Metatron, though, was supposed to be the keeper of the link between the divine and the human race. He spoke for God to humans, because it was said that humans wouldn't be able to stand hearing the voice of God. She chose not to say anything, though, in case she might ruin the plot of the story. Maybe Metatron does make an appearance in season 5?

"Are you kidding me: tough?" Dean commented looking over Sam's shoulder. " 'Guy looks like Cate Blanchett."

Bobby looked up at him and gave him a look, "Well I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me," he turned his attention back at the book of paintings. "He commands the Heavenly host; during the last big dust up upstairs he's the one that booted Lucifer's ass to the basement, and he did it with that sword. So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the Devil's ass ourselves," Sam put in. "Alright, so where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading," Bobby stated the obvious. "And try to make sense Chuck's nonsense." Everyone nodded, but James couldn't help but think that he could have said that, and he wouldn't need Bobby's help.

Sam got up and went over to Bobby's pile of books, though something else was on his mind. Something that he wanted to tell Bobby badly, but didn't know how to say it. Katherine was watching him from a far softheartedly. She wanted to hug him and sing "Nothing's gonna hurt you" from Sweeney Todd.

It seemed that Bobby saw this too and asked if he was alright. Sam turned to him seriously, "No, actually...Bobby this is all my fault." Dean tried to stop him, but Sam kept on going. "Lillith did not break the final seal. Lillith was the final seal."

Bobby looked shock and stared at Dean who tried to stop Sam, though it didn't work. "I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

Bobby's face went from surprise, shock, to anger. "You what?"

"You guys...were warning me about Ruby, and the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on..." Dean was clearly pissed. At what, it didn't look clear. At his brother? If that was the case, he was even more pissed that he couldn't accept the fact that his baby brother started the apocalypse. He stayed silent though, and looked at Bobby's reaction. James and Katherine stayed in the background, feeling like this wasn't their part to bud in into their problems. Even if the apocalypse actually was everyone's problem.

Bobby stood up, the heat in his face rising. He approached Sam, which caused him to hold his breath as his heart bounced against his ribcage. This suddenly felt like telling his father he borrowed his car and crashed it against the tree at the front of the house. Except at least twice as worse. "You're damn right you didn't listen," Bobby said finally. "You were reckless, selfish, and arrogant."

"I'm sorry," was all little Sammy could say.

"Oh, yeah?" Bobby took a step closer to him, and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You're sorry you started armageddon? This kinda thing don't get forgiven, boy." Sam just looked down, avoided his eyes and nodded. It was all he could do. He deserved it anyway. "...If by some miracle we pull this off, I want you to loose my number, you understand me?"

James felt like something was wrong. This did not sound like Bobby all of a sudden. After all they been through, after all Bobby did for them and vise versa, why would he abandoned Sam like that? In front of everyone. Something did not bode well with the twenty-four year old.

Katherine could not believe it. She couldn't believe Dean. He was his older brother, and he just stood behind Bobby and watched as Sam was emotionally beaten, and then submit to Bobby's request. It pained her to see him stop himself from crying. But Kat couldn't help but see the irony in this... Lucifer was in a similar situation, wasn't he?

"There's an old church near by," Sam squeezed out. "Maybe I'll read some old lore books there."

"Yeah, you do that..."

With that, Sam turned away with his head down and his tail between his legs, then left the hotel. Katherine felt like she was punched in the stomach. She shoved passed Dean, not looking him in the eye and went for the door to follow Sam, before she left she muttered, "assholes."

Sam left the hotel biting back his tears and taking Bobby's words with a grain of salt. He didn't blame him for feeling that way. If he was in his position, he would have said the same thing to himself.

When he stepped out he heard the door open and swing shut from behind him, and then the padding of feet running up behind him. "Sam! Wait!"

He didn't need to turn around to know who that was. Katherine eventually caught up with his long strides and once she did she stood in front of him. "You didn't deserve that!"

Sam sighed, "Yes I did, Katherine. I deserved all of it....Didn't you hear me in there? I started..." he trailed off and looked around. There were people around. "You know..."

"It doesn't make you any less of an awesome person, Sam."

"No offense, Katherine, but you haven't known me long enough to make that assumption," He walked passed her, much most faster and forcefully. Katherine cursed the maker of long legs.

"Hey, you had an addiction, who doesn't?" She tried to reason while also trying to catch up with him by jogging next to him. "It wasn't just an addiction...You heard me in there. It was...Demon blood," he whispered. "I drank blood because of a power high."

"Stop beating yourself up for that, Sam! You thought that killing Lillith would stop the seals from being broken. Hell, I would've made that assumption too! You didn't know!"

Sam stopped and spun to face her, "You don't know what it's like, Katherine. You haven't been a hunter for long. I started the apocalypse. And I can't take that back....And my road of good intentions led to Hell, as always." Sam turned back and started to walk away from her, "Just...leave me alone." And he left her standing on the side walk looking at his retreating back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short, and it ended at a sad note. Also I wanted to know if I'm taking Sam and Kat's relationship too fast? Tell me what you think in a review. Happy Readings 3**


	7. E6 Hey there, Sammy!

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: Hey! Another update! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! It also got me thinking that I should have explained something. Leahelisabeth mentioned that Metatron wasn't a real angel, and thought it was an OC. But he actually is a real angel, so if you want to know a little bit about him, you could read the small description I did under this, if you don't, you don't have to read it. **

_**METATRON: **_

**I know, his name sounds like a transformer, yes? That's what I thought when I first  
found out about him. His name isn't known in a lot of scriptures. Metatron is the name  
of an angel in Judaism, but he turns up sometimes in Christianity, and I think Islam.  
He isn't in a lot of scriptures, but he is mentioned in the Talmud. In Rabbinic traditions  
Metatron is the Highest Arch Angel, the one who occupies the throne next to The  
Divine Throne of God. He serves as a scribe, and is charged with the, I guess,  
nourishment and strength to mankind. When Kat said that he was know to be the  
link between the human and the divine, it was actually true. At least, in some beliefs.  
Like God, Metatron has hundreds of names. Some that I know from the top of my head are  
Yofiel, and Jael. He even has names in different languages, including Egyptian. If you want  
to know a little bit more about him, he even has his own Wikipedia page (: On a further note  
There's even a movie with him called Dogma; he's played by Alan Rickman haha.**

**Also, another fun fact, if you were born on a Thursday, then Metatron would be your Guardian Angel.  
I'll put a link in my profile to one of the sources I first looked at when I was interested in his story. **

**If I do end up making another OC character that's based on a beastie, or demon, or angel, I would've mentioned it at the end of the chapter, just fyi (:  
**

* * *

**Hey there, Sammy**

The day went slowly. Sun up went to sun down, Bobby, Dean and James remained mostly quiet, only speaking when they found something. Sam and Katherine never returned, so they all figured that they were still at the church. What they didn't know is that Sam was the only one at the church, Katherine wandered through the town and found an Irish Pub and found a group of Whiskey friends.

Finally after the silence got to them, Bobby began to speak. Dean didn't leave his eyes off of the table, but James looked over to the older man sitting at his right. "I never woulda guessed your dad was right..."

" 'Bout what?" Dean asked, eyes down-set, and his voice hard yet soft as if he was whispering.

"Your brother....What John said," Bobby finally said it, now Dean was looking at him. James narrowed his eyes at the older hunter, still suspicious. "We either save Sam or kill him. Maybe...."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby," Dean shook his head disagreeing. James leaned back on his chair. He wanted to say something so badly, but didn't want to stir an argument.

"Dean, you and I weren't enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying...Your dad was right."

James looked at Dean for a reaction. But instead of outrage, it looked as if he had a revelation. "Dad...." He shot up from his seat and went over to his ruck sack and dug into it until he pulled out a slip of paper. "Here..." A smile widened on his lips, causing Bobby and James to stand up and walk over. "I don't believe it..."

"What is it?" James and Bobby ask at the same time.

"It's a card, with the address of my father's lock up in New York," he gave it to Bobby. "Read it."

"Castle Storage, 42 Rover Hill...." Both Bobby and James looked up at Dean. "Castle on a hill of 42 dogs," James stated what was on everyone's mind. Dean took the card back from Bobby's hand and looked down at it.

"So you think your dad had the Michael Sword all this time?" James walked around Bobby towards Dean to read the card himself over his shoulder. "I don't know. Not sure what else Chuck coulda meant. Which means your little girlfriend," he looked over at James, "was right."

"Katherine? That's new."

"She said that the message wasn't literal. That it was some kind of code."

Bobby nodded, and looked down in thought, "Yeah... Okay, good enough for me." And then something happened. Something that even James wasn't expecting. Bobby rose his left hand and took a swing at Dean hard, causing him to fly into the air and land on the railing behind him. While Dean was on the floor, in shock of what just happened, James was on Bobby trying to hold him back. But with a sharp elbow to the stomach, James was tossed to the table behind them. Bobby turned towards Dean, walked over his body and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and then tossed him through a wall. That was when the pupils of the old man's eyes inked his eyes black. The entire time, Bobby was a demon.

James knew something didn't add up.

Bobby approached Dean, picked him up and tried to choke the life out of him. James was unstable, he felt disoriented at the impact his head slammed against the table. The struggling noises made him try to get on his knees, it was then that two people walked through the door. Neither of them Katherine or Sam.

The girl swaggered over towards Dean with a smug little expression, "I always knew you were a big dumb slow dim pain in the ass, Dean," She sauntered over to the side table where the knife was kept. James looked over, hand on the wall to steady him. Who was this chick? It was obviously a demon....but it sounded like she knew him. The only female demon that came to his mind was...Meg! "But I never dreamt you were so VIP." She picked up the knife and pointed at the Winchester. "I mean you're going to ice the Devil? You?" She laughed walking over to him with the knife in his face. "If I had known that I'd rip your pretty pretty face off ages ago," she slid the knife down his cheek slightly.

It was times like these that James hated his fetish for bad girls. Girls that weren't good for him always made him fall to his knees and be submissive. At this moment, Meg was one of them. Especially this actress they chose to be her vessel. But he couldn't just stand behind and watch her skin Dean alive. He had to do something.

"You're gonna have to go through some obstacles, woman," James, head still slightly dizzy, picked up the first weapon he could reach for: a broken piece of wood from the railing. It wouldn't do much, but at least it would distract her for a bit. He landed the stab, right through her hand -- unfortunately the hand that didn't have the knife -- this caused her to laugh and look pathetically at James. Her other Demon friend was pinning him down with his hands behind his back. "You must be new," she bent down at eye level. "Demon Hunting 101. You can't kill a demon with wood, only a super-special blade," she showed him the knife in her hand and then stood up back towards Dean.

"Ruby?" Dean tried to guess.

"Try again. Go back further."

He blinked and looked at her bewilderedly as if he couldn't believe it. "Meg?"

She smiled widely, "Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our Father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again since we were human? It's Heaven on Earth. Or Hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My God, you really like the sound of your own voice," Dean commented.

"But you, on the other hand," Meg continued ignoring his comment. "You're the only bump in the road. So every demon, every single one is just dying for a piece you."

Dean smirked mockingly, "Get in line"

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, Baby. That's right," she reached out with the bloodied hand and grabbed his chin, forced her lips onto his and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Dean was clearly resisting, a sour expression on his face the entire time. When she pulled away, he smacked his lips a little as if trying to pin point the taste in his mouth. "What is that, peanut butter?"

"You know you should know your buddy's still awake," she turned to Bobby. "Screaming in there. And I want him to know what it feels like slicing the life out of you," She grabbed Bobby's free hand and placed the knife in his fingers. James struggled against the demon, but his boot sharply went into his back to stop him from moving. "You bitch," James spat. Meg turned to him, her cheeky little smile in place. "You're next, blondie."

Bobby brought the knife to Dean's neck bringing him back to reality. He started to struggle and push off the demon. With his hand blocking the knife to go any further, Bobby slammed Dean's body against the wall as he called out for him, "Bobby!"

The demon turned his black eyes towards Meg, who shouted insistently, "Now!" So the demon tore the knife away and rose it above his head ready to slice and dice Dean's face. Dean put up a hand instinctively, still trying to call out for Bobby. Dean's eyes shut tightly, waiting for the impact of the knife. Instead, the black in Bobby's eyes was swallowed by whites, and Bobby was back in control. He steered the knife away from Dean and into his own gut. The demon inside of him shuddered and sparked, the pain brought Bobby to wobble back and fall to the floor. Once Dean realized what happened, he made a beeline towards Meg and socked her in the face. This surprised the other demon, letting go of James which was a bad choice. James' shoe ended up kicking him on the leg knocking him down. With Meg out of the way, Dean with for the guy, letting James to get onto his feet.

At that moment the door opened and Sam entered. His eyes wandered in the room, but landed on Bobby almost instantly. "No!" He tried to run to him, but his face met with the bottom of the phone. This forced him into the wall.

"Heya, Sammy. Miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

Sam looked at the girl wide eyed, and it was already obvious who she was. "Meg?" His response was a giggle, so he went in for a punch, but the demon ducked just in time and then nailed him in the stomach and chin at record speed. All the while James and Dean were getting their asses handed to him by the one demon. James regretted stop going to fitness and weights after college.

The sound of punching and snapping was all over the room. By now Sam was a mess on the floor after a sharp punch to the jaw. Meg took a fist full of hair and made him look at her. "Not so easy without your super special demon powers, huh Sammy?" Another whack to his face, and the fighting continued. Dean got the upper hand and landed a kick at the demon's ankle, causing him to trip over a hunched James behind him. The eldest Winchester took this chance to pull out the knife from Bobby's leg and drive it into his sternum. By now Meg looked up and alerted now that Dean had the dagger, so she began to back up as he approached. When she was cornered, her nose pointed in the air and began screaming as the black smoke shot out from her throat. Then the body slumped to the floor.

*** * ***

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm not at my best," Came a voice echoing down the street. "I've been gone for a week, I've been drunk since I left. And these so-called vacations will soon be my death," Kat sang, nearly loosing her footing. She bumped against a fire hydrant and started giggling uncontrollably, "Sorry, sir." She wobbled away and leaned against a lamp post and looked at it, "That was so embarrassing! Is he lookin at me?" No answer. "Fine, bitch. Get outta my face," and so Kat went on towards the hotel.

"I'm so sick from the drink, I need home for a rest, take me home! Something something the train journey North, in the buffet something we lurched back and something. Sam Winchester, you cute piece of shit blew me off," She walked into the lobby and looked at the couple in the hallway. "Hey, hey, buddy," she leaned against the guy and looked at the girl. "I won't tell her that you got herpes from that vegas stripper, kay?" She said in a fail attempt at a whisper when she turned to him. "But thats seriously something you need to tell her. " She giggled then stopped all of a sudden. "Just vomited a little. Swallowed it! False alarm," She pushed passed the girl who gave her a disgusted look. "Hey there, Sammy, what's it like in Vancouver City? I'm a thousand realms away, but dude, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Anna's grace can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true!" Climbing up the stairs proved difficult, but Kat was an optimistic drunk. She kept on singing and resorted in climbing on her hands and knees. "Hey there, Dean-y Boy, don't you worry about the apocalypse, I'm right there if you get your ass kicked, give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my-- uhh, device? I"M BY YOUR SIIIIIIIDDDDEEEE"

"Ooooooh, it's what you do to me! Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to meeeee. Hey there Jamesie, I know times are getting weird, but just believe me, girl, someday I'll pull through with this guitar, we'll have it good. We'll have life like Jack and Sally, where we will have Halloween on Christmas, and, and...Wait that doesn't sound right," she paused once she got to her floor. Her face was dead serious for a split second before it broke into a wide smile, "MY WORD IS GOOOOOOOD. HEY THERE DELILAH, IVE GOT SO MUCH LEFT TO SAY, IF EVERY SIMPLE SONG I WROTE TO YOU WAS GAY, WOULD TAKE YOUR BREASTS AWAY, ID WRITE SOME OF IT! 'Cause I'm a lazy asshole and, and.....Wha's going on?" She had opened the door and was met by a bruised up group of boys, and three knocked out, or dead bodies on the floor. One of them was Bobby. "Aww, man. I missed the party?"

*** * ***

Sam and Dean helped Bobby into the Impala, and James helped Katherine as well. She sat in the front so James and Sam could make sure that Bobby was alright for the ride. Dean's ears suffered the most at the uneven singing of the new female hunter. He made a mental note not to get her drunk and sing karaoke. When they got to the hospital, Sam and Dean carried Bobby into the building. James hoped out the car and made a quick run to the Starbucks that was in the lobby and got a coffee for Kat. It might not sober her up completely, but since the demons knew where the Michael Sword was, he couldn't afford Kat getting killed by accident. At least if she was a bit sober, she would be able to wield a weapon.

While the duo was waiting for the brothers in the back seat, Katherine lolled her head onto James' shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, taking a sip. "For what? Getting drunk?" She shook her head, "For dragging you into this....." James sighed, placing his cheek on top of her head. "It's fine. Nothing we can do about it now...."

"I swear I'll make it up to you," Katherine blew onto the coffee. "If I get out of this alive, I'll give you the best blow job eeeeevver."

There was some silence after that. The only movement was James shifted his bum around on the seat. "Deal."

Soon after Dean and Sam crawled into the front seats, and they took off down the road after Dean announced that they had to get to John's storage room. There was too much seriousness in this car, and Katherine disapproved. She leaned against the front seat, her chin on top of it, then looked at Dean. "Hey, Dean."

"What?" He asked, his voice rough and moody, but his eyes never left the road.

"Have ya ever watched Dawson's Creek?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! It's a bit short, but oh well...At least I updated early, yeah? And the action is starting to come, and we're coming closer to the return of Castiel! I'm surprised that I even got this up early, because I have one of those mucus coughs that makes you feel like crap....yeah. Also, I wanted to warn you that I might not be able to update in the next few days until sunday, or maybe monday. I've got a lotta stuff to do for the next few days. So don't think I abandoned the story. I'll be back. REVIEW! Happy Readings. **


	8. E7 Metaphorically speaking

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: Wow, aren't you guys spoiled children :P Or I'm spoiled, cause you guys are just awesome readers. I have no idea what is encouraging to update this quickly...Usually I take my time updating, and I end up loosing my muse and interest. I guess my muse is Team Winchester, lol. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND ALERTS. You guys are awesome possum. ****  
**

* * *

**Metaphorically speaking, it's his penis.**

They arrived in New York at record time. It was till dark when they got to Castle Storage. Katherine was nearly sober after she realized what they were entering. It could be a room filled with Demons, or worse. The coffee made her alert, but the left over alcohol in her system gave her bad hand-eye coordination, which was a big downfall on her part. Though she insisted that she be there when they get the Michael Sword.

The four climbed out of the car and walked to the trunk where Sam and Dean opened it up and armed themselves with an assortment of guns and other goodies. Katherine didn't have any knowledge of using a gun, but she fancied herself as a quick learner. Somehow, though, she felt like her shooting the shot gun that Dean handed her would end disastrous. Why couldn't he hand her a simple hand gun? Or at least something with medium range. Like the only thing they had that could kill a demon fully.

They climbed up the stairs and got to the storage room. Dean pulled out the keys and unlocked it, with Sam near by with his own shot gun at the ready. When he slid open the metal door what they came upon wasn't what they were expecting. There were empty vessels -- dead or passed out, Katherine couldn't tell -- on the floor near the Devil's Trap. Everyone walked in, guns out and alerted. Everything seemed in order, and nothing looked missing.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," came the familiar voice of Zachariah. Katherine twirled around with the shot gun pointed up. The suddenness of the angel appearing made her heart skip a beat, and she nearly pulled the trigger.

Dean and Sam turned around to face the angels, as if they were expecting them. "Oh, thank God, the angels are here," Dean made his sarcastic comment.

Zachariah continued on as he stepped over the bodies, "And to think, they could've grabbed it anytime they wanted." The angel raised his hand and the metal door slid closed. For a split second James and Katherine thought the Michael Sword was bolted to the back of the door or something. "Right in front of them."

Many confused looks were staring at the bald angel. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We may of planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did loose the Michael Sword, we truly couldn't find it. Until now; you've just hand delivered it to us."

More confused looks were shared. "We don't have anything," Dean informed. Were angels getting stupider every day?

It seemed like Zachariah was thinking the same thing about humans as he looked around the room and back towards Dean. "It's you, chuckle head."

Katherine blinked and looked over at Dean and then back at the angel, "Is that some sort of innuendo?" Dean looked over his shoulder at her, with a cocky little smile. He turned back to Zach, "Is it?" It was in a hopeful little voice. After all, how fucking awesome would it be if your penis was the Michael Sword? Maybe he should call it that now. Zach just stared at him, not believing they were talking about this..."No! You idiots! YOU" he pointed at Dean firmly, "Are the Michael sword."

Everyone's expression went serious. James could picture in his head the camera zooming in closely to Dean's expression. But with addition of them two however, they should've zoomed in on Kat. She was staring at Dean's crotch, probably visualizing Dean wielding it like a sword. As expected, James saw a hint of an entertained smile and held back giggle.

The silence seemed to invite Zachariah to step closer to the hunters, "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self loathing?" The comments struck Dean hard to the point where he tore his eyes away from him. Even James felt like he was being punched in the gut a few times by hearing the blows to Dean's ego. "No," Zach continued, "You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

Dean took Zach's insults like the man he was, and directed the conversation back to the Sword. Despite Katherine's itching to empty her barrel into the son of a bitch-angel. "What do you mean I'm the Sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon, or rather his... receptacle."

Dean began to realize what he meant, "I'm a vessel?"

"You're The Vessel," Zachariah corrected. "Michael's vessel."

Dean couldn't fathom this, nor accept it. "How, why me?"

"Because, you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Dean began in his smart-alick sarcastic tone. "Life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

Zach shook his head, clearly Dean did not understand the circumstances in which they are in. He was being selfish and arrogant. What a nice taste in vessels Michael has. "Joking...Always joking. Well, no more jokes," he sighed and raised his pointer finger up in a mock gun. He moved it from Dean's face and onto Sam's leg. "Bang." All of a sudden there was a crunch sound and Sam screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. The action took Kat off guard; her shot gun fell to the floor when she gasped and looked at the injured Winchester. "Sam!" She quickly bent down to see if he was okay.

Dean turned sharply at the angel with hell in his eyes, "You son of a bitch!"

"If you deny my offer," Zach immediately said, "I'll break more than his legs. Or maybe do some damage on your new friends." James and Katherine exchanged a look. What else could this asshole do to them?

"I am completely and utterly through screwing around," the tone and his face showed he wasn't kidding. Zach did no longer want to beat around bush for this. "The war has begun, we don't have our general. That's bad. Now Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans have to die in the cross fire, huh? Million? Five, ten?"

"Probably more if Lucifer goes on check. You know how many would die? All of them. He would roast the planet alive."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?" Dean's voice was a little softer by now. He knew that Zachariah was telling the truth. Lucifer was the devil for a reason, and from what he heard he was not like anything they have encountered. If he wanted to roast the planet alive, he damn well could. "Instead of just nabbing me? You need my consent," he stated matter-of-factly. "Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"...unfortunately yes."

Dean shook his head, "There's gotta be another way."

"There's no other way," Zach was indefinite. "There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent, so it is written."

"Yeah, maybe... But on the other hand....Eat me." Boy did Dean had balls, Kat noted. She would've been shitting her pants in his place. "The answer's no."

"Okay," his easy-going tone was unsettling. "How about this: your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured, uh, say yes and we'll heal him, say no, he will never walk again."

Dean swallowed. "No."

"Then how about we heal you...from~" he looked down at Dean's mid section. "Stage four stomach cancer." Just then Dean hunched over coughing, blood spewing out of his mouth. James immediately was at his side not believing his eyes. Katherine stayed with Sam, thinking if she could remained quiet, maybe he wouldn't go any further. Sam felt that she was getting nervous, so his hand gripped on hers.

And even through all his pain, Dean stubbornly answered "No."

"Then let's get really creative. Let's see how your little blond friend goes without his lungs." Katherine's eyes snapped towards James, who was struggling for air he couldn't get. He slumped backwards wheezing, not being able to breathe or talk. Without thinking she stood up and went straight for James, who's face was going red. If he dies...She will be all alone. And then go to hell. God damnit, why did she do this? This was all her fault. "James," She cupped his face. All he could do was stare wide eyed at her and struggle to stay alive.

"Are we having fun yet?" Came that voice.

Katherine turned menacingly towards the fuck-head of an angel, tears brimming in her eyes for both anger, fear, and sadness. "You sick fuck!" She took off for him without thinking. If James dies, she's a goner anyway. The angel extended hand in a claw like matter and Katherine was suspended in mid air feeling invisible hands closing in on her throat and suffocating her. She felt herself being pushed back against the shelves, her head hitting the metal. White began to fog the corners of her vision, and desperately she began to claw at her neck as if there would be a hand there to pry off. "KATHERINE!" Sam shouted and attempted to stand up to get her, but his broken bone weighed and pained fiercely forcing him to fall back down.

By now Dean was on the floor, hand to his gut and blood oozing out from between his lips. He didn't scream though, this was nothing compared to his years in Hell. It was the screams of his comrades that hit him below the belt.

Zachariah bent down and grabbed Dean's chin, squeezed his cheeks and made him look at him. "You're going to say yes, Dean..."

Between his teeth, Dean had an answer. "Just kill us."

If James and Katherine weren't so occupied with their own dying element, they would've kicked Dean in the head. Their mission, since they had no other choice but to choose it, was not to die. Hekate was probably laughing somewhere that these two couldn't even make it passed the first episode.

"Kill you?" He let Dean's head drop and then stood up. "Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Very suddenly a white light ate up the room. A flurry of beige brown appeared, and then one of the angels behind Zachariah ended up with a large whole in his throat. Dean and Zach looked over and saw non other, in flesh and blood, Castiel fighting off the other angel. The fight was intense. Castiel through punches left and right, tossing the angel back and forth and breaking his shoulder in the process. Once the angel found that his former brother had his just desserts, he pinned his head onto one of the shelves and shoved the dagger right into his neck. There was another engulfing white light and the angel slumped to the floor now dead.

By now -- since Zach's attention was turned to Castiel's very alive self -- Katherine had fell to the ground, wheezing for air as much as she could. She couldn't say the same for James, who was very much blue in the face. This was it...He was going to die, and she was going to Hell in twenty episodes. Sam crawled over to her trying not to put pressure on his leg, "Are you okay?" He asked through her coughing. All she could do was give a small nod.

The look on Zachariah's face was not as surprising as Dean's. Didn't he explode like, and I quote, "a balloon filled with chunky soup"?

"How are you still alive?" Zach asked the obvious question. "That's a good question," Cas breathed. "How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question, because the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer don't we?"

"No, no..." Zachariah looked away, not believing, or refusing to believe that what Castiel was saying was true. "That's not possible."

"Scares you? Well, it should. Now put everyone back together, and go. I won't ask twice," If Katherine wasn't disoriented right now, she would be touching herself from Castiel's pure awesomeness.

The two angels engaged in an intense stare, and in a blink of an eye Zach was gone, caring his bag of goodies with him. Sam began to stand up, no longer feeling the sharp pains pulsing in his leg. James was breathing fine and steady and his face was getting back its olive colour. Dean was getting on his feet, the blood seizing and the stomach pain no longer there. Katherine was also breathing fine and was helped onto her feet thanks to Sam, her knight in shining armor.

Everyone, now on their feet, were looking at Cas as if he just rose from the dead. Well, he did. "You have to be more careful," he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that..." Dean breathed. "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"That's saying it lightly," James added.

"I don't mean the angels... Lucifer is circling his vessel," and all went even more tense. They had little time. "And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you," Castiel stepped foreword in front of Dean and Sam. He put his hands on top of their chest and both boys winced. The angel went to James and Katherine and did the same, only this time the female of the group blushed fiercely when his band grazed her boob.

"Argh, what the hell was that?"

"They're Nokian sigil. They will hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asked, a wince still on his face.

"No, I carved it into your ribs," Castiel answered. Kat blinked, slightly horrified that that's now inside of her. "Well, that's a tattoo you will never get rid of."

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked, causing the angel of tax accountants look down. "Yes." There was a pause, as everyone was wondering the same thing. "Then how are you back?" Dean finally asked. Castiel looked at everyone before avoiding eye contact. And then he was gone.

The first time she got to meet her angel, and the best impression she could give to him was that her boobs were bigger than her body size. Great.

* * *

**A/n: Annnnddd episode one is nearing to it's end. After chapter nine, episode one will be done with, and we could move on to the next arc. Hope you like all the action and drama in this one. And Castiel was in it! YAY FOR SEXY ANGELS PLAYED BY THE SEXY MISHA COLLINS! Lol. Don't forget to review! It can be an early Valentine's gift from you guys! Happy readings. xoxox**


	9. E8 You're the bird, I'm the worm

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: Oh, geez, I almost didn't finish this today. I had a looonnngg day, and I was just so exhausted when I got home. But I stayed up until 2 am to publish this for you guys. FINALLY Episode one is finally done, and now we could move on. In addition, I had an interesting idea last night that was inspired by a Comedian who's name escapes me. But anyways, it's sort of a game. You guys give me a random word that someone could use in a sentence, and in every chapter Kat will use that word in a sentence. For example, say someone said "Make Katherine use the word fornication". And then I'll find a way and reason for Katherine to say that random word in a sentence ("I want to do the fornicationss with you, Castiel. Yeah?"). Get it? LOL. And at the end of the chapter, I'll say what the word is and who suggested it. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF!  
**

* * *

**You're the bird, I'm the worm**

The first thing the group did was pile in the car after closing up John's storage room and head towards the hospital where Bobby would be. They cleaned the blood off their face and shook off the dirt from their clothes. It was silent, and eventually James, Katherine and Sam fell asleep. Dean, being the driver was left alone on the road, his mind focused on the road and the news he got tonight.

He was the Michael Sword. His body was the vessel of the most powerful angel in Heaven. Somehow this thought reminded him of the cheap garage-sale angel that his mother put on the shelf in his room back in Kansas. He was a toy for the angels, and Sam....Sam was a toy for the demons. Dean looked over to his slumbering baby brother, remembering the days where he watched over him as he slept during his father's hunts. Being 9 and 5 it didn't help being at a sketchy pink motel off the side of the high way. And now twenty years after, every time he looks at his brother he can't think about protecting him anymore. All he could think about is how he betrayed him and Bobby. Betrayed dad and mom. How could he trust him again?

All this was exhausting him to no end, causing Dean to grow tired. There was some stirring from behind him in the back seat and he noticed that James was getting up, letting Katherine's head lull onto the other side of the seat when he stretched. "Are we there yet?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Nah. 'Nother twenty minutes are so."

James got a closer look at Dean from the rearview mirror, "Dude, you look beat. Want me to drive?"

"I'm good. Don't worry about it," he insisted.

"You're gonna fall asleep on the road. What, you don't trust me driving your baby?"

"Damn straight, I don't."

James rolled his eyes, "I won't do anything I swear. I'll buy you a beer."

Dean looked at James from the mirror and then back at the road before sighing. He wouldn't be able to drive for long, and at least he would get a few minutes rest until they get to the hospital and talk with Bobby. "Fine." He pulled off to the side and reluctantly got out. When James got out, Dean faced him before patting the hood of the Impala, "Be gentle."

"I'll enter slowly," James smirked at Dean's disapproving look. James climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door when he heard Dean climb in. James turned back onto the road and kept driving on. "You know where to go?"

"Hospital's on Maine and Fourth. Yeah, I know where to go."

The Winchester leaned the back of his head onto the seat. Life was weird at the back of the Impala. He hasn't been in the back seat since...since well when he was a kid. Before his eyes closed he turned towards Katherine who was laying horizontally on most of the seat, her ass in his direction. He was able to see a distinctive tramp tamp. It was a detailed red bow that looks like it was just above the crack, it was big enough to reach her curves on either side of her hips, and the tail of the ribbon went down below her panty-line. He kinda wanted to see where the ribbon ended. But Dean knew that it wasn't smart to go poking around in a woman's pants while they slept; he learned from experience.

He closed his eyes again, but despite his tiredness he didn't fall asleep. He sighed through his nose and opened an eye to spy on James. "Are you and Kat, like boyfriend and girlfriend or somethin'?"

James looked up at the mirror and then shook his head, "No. Never have. But that's never stopped us."

At that Dean looked up brows rose to his hairline, "You mean you two," he gestured to Katherine and him. James nodded. "Damn," Dean laughed. "She must be some wild cat in the sack."

James snorted, "She's unpredictable when it comes to sex. Spontaneous, but she tortures me sometimes."

"Heh, teases you?"

"Like you have no idea. When she knows I'm somewhere important, where I can't get a boner, she will send sex texts or phone calls or IM's."

"That's torture," Dean leaned in and rested his arms on the front seat and his chin on top of his arm. "So, what kinda things does she do?"

And the bonding commenced, thanks to Katherine's sexuality. Dean learned that Katherine was "in heat" as she called it a week or two before her period, and right after. It was her own way of PMSing. Now Dean could get behind that. He found out that Katherine had several tattoos that are well hidden. One was a mermaid, a Batman symbol, a fairy, that bow, and apparently she had "crazy bitch" tattooed somewhere. James wouldn't tell him where which grew Dean's curiosity. After all this talking Dean forgot that he was tired and he noticed that they were approaching the hospital.

He began poking Katherine awake, who kicked him in the chin by accident. "SON OF A BITCH," he clutched his jaw. Kat yawned and stretched out, letting her legs go where they wanted; one on Dean, the other on the floor. From Dean's shout Sam woke up, "Uhh, who's attacking? Demons?" He looked around seeing everyone intact except Dean who looked like he was developing a bruise on his chin. "What happen?"

"Your spooning partner just kicked me in the chin is what happened," Dean snapped looking at Kat. She smiled cheekily at Sam who turned to look at her.

*** * ***

After they got to the hospital the first thing they did was book it to Bobby's room. Zach had put back together everyone else, but did he do that with Bobby? They got to his hospital room just in time for the Doctor to give him the bad news.

"Not able to walk again?" Bobby burst, "You snot nosed sonavubitch! Wait'll I get out of this bed! I'LL USE MY GAME LEG AND KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!! Yeah you better run!" The old hunter settled down and turned to his visitors, "Can you believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him, you'll be fine," Dean reassured despite the truth laying out for them. There was a pause as everyone exchanged looks, and then Sam broke the silence. "So let me ask the million dollar question," everyone looked at him. "What do we do now?"

Bobby looked down at his tacky patterned frock, "Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad; whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?" Dean asked, voice serious as ever. "I'm serious. Screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Now they want to fight a war? They can find their own planet. This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it." By now Dean was walking across the room as he gave his bravery speech. "We take them all on. We'll kill the devil, hell we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby wondered, thinking maybe his surrogate son lost his marbles finally.

Dean shrugged, "I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give'em hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

Bobby looked over at James, Sam and Katherine, all with a hint of an encouraging smile on. James was pinching his bridge, wanting to laugh at how Dean said he had a GED, as if it would help in this situation. "You're nine kinds of crazy, boy," Bobby stated the obvious.

Dean tilted his head agreeing with him, "It's been said. Listen, you stay on the mend," he went up and put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll see you in a bit."

The four were making for the door, Sam following the tail from behind Katherine. "Sam," came the soft voice of Bobby again. This caused everyone to turn. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just wanted you to know that, that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy, not ever."

Sam nodded and sighed, it was what he needed to hear. "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome.... I deserve a damn medal for this, but...You're welcome."

Sam smiled thankfully at Bobby, and the four left closing the door behind them. With James and Dean a head, Katherine turned to Sam and smiled. "What?" he asked, and then she linked her arm in his and began to sing. Off tune. "You and I left our troubles far behind, but I still have just one more question on my mind. For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas. With friends like these well, who needs enemies?" (Owl City).

Sam laughed shaking his head, "Are you still drunk?"

"Babe, I don't need a few drinks to have an excuse to sing. Now move your pretty little ass, and let's get out of this depressing hospital!"

Once they got out of the hospital Sam jogged up towards Dean, Katherine and James lagging not too far behind. "You know, I was thinking Dean maybe we could go after the Colt?"

"Why, what difference would that make?"

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean you said back there---"

"I said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." They stopped walking once they reached the parking spot. Katherine was about to walk further on but James held her back, sensing that the conversation should be between brothers only. "I mean I'll fight, I'll fight to the last man, but let's be honest we don't stand a snow ball's chance and you know that... I mean hell, you of all people know about that." He walked around Sam and went for the Impala.

"Dean," Sam turned as his brother walked away from him. "Is there something you want to say to me?" They both stared at each other for a few seconds until Dean pulled his eyes away from his brother, hating that puppy look of his. "I tried Sammy," Dean finally said. "Man, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's alright. 'Cause it's not and it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened..."

"I would give anything to take it all back," Sam tried.

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are, I do, but man..." He shook his head sorrowfully. "You were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even--" he breathed, not wanting to finish that sentence from all the emotion building up in his chest. "...I'm just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here, y'know?"

"What can I do?"

"Honestly...? Nothing. I just don't... don't think we can ever be what we were, y'know? I just don't think I could trust you." And with that, Dean walked over to the car leaving his brother standing in the middle of the road looking at the pavement. He only looked back once before climbing into the car.

Katherine and James didn't like how this episode was wrapping up. It was depressing and gave them the feeling of future dread. Sighing, Katherine turned to her friend, "I think we should split rooms."

"What do you mean?"

She looked over at Sam and then back at James, "You go with Dean in one room and I'll bring Sam in ours. I don't think they would last long in the same room together, and they both need a small break from each other." James sighed and gave in, "Fine." He left her and followed Dean to the car and got into the front. Katherine walked over to Sam who was still standing there in the road, then put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Her response was only a sad smile. "Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Her words were laced with sympathy, and Sam knew that she heard what Dean said to him. He hesitated before answering, looking from the floor to the car and then back. "If you don't mind."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is SUPER short. But I'm really tired and I wanted to get this out tonight. Hope it filled your void for the day, lol. And I wanted to wrap up episode one . Anyway, did anyone watch Supernatural tonight? LOL, I love cupid. He's my new favorite sub-sub character, next to Gabriel of course. Castiel was priceless in this one...nomming all the fooooodz. Lol, HAPPY READINGS. **


	10. The Self Insert's Epiphany

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: Another 2 am update....This one is my fault since I was too lazy all day to write anything, and I kept on getting distracted... I gotta tv in my room. All I need is a mini fridge and a bathroom and a small microwave, then I can be the hermit I always wanted to be! ANYWAY, this is a filler chapter, but it's a fun filler chapter...And next chapter will be the start of episode 2. The dreaded episode 2. DUN DUN...DUUUUUNNNN.**

**Btw, Saturday and maybe Sunday I won't be able to update because I wont be home. I'll try to get two out on Monday to make up for it, but I can't make promises.  
**

* * *

**The Self Insert's Epiphany**

The drive back towards the hotel was silent. The Transam was still in the parking lot, and James and Katherine knew they wouldn't be able to drive it around when they have enough space in the Impala. So they arranged to drop it off at Bobby's once they hit the road again.

When they got back everyone piled out, Dean was the first one to go straight to his room. Sam watched his back as it disappeared in his room and then looked back at Katherine, "You sure you don't mind?"

"'Course not," she reassured, "James talks in his sleep anyway."

James walked in after Dean, when he turned around and saw him and not his brother he asked, "What're you doing here?"

James shrugged, "Katherine thought it would be a good idea if you and Sam were away from each other for a night. You know....the convo you had with him looked pretty intense."

"Yeah, well," Dean grunted and walked over to the washroom. "No offense or anything to you or your friend, but me and Sammy get along fine. Most of the time."

"What ever you say, man," James slipped off his jacket and shoes and went over to Sam's vacant bed. Just as he crashed onto the mattress he heard the vibration of Dean's tooth brush which reminded him of something. He and Katherine had no supplies here. The only things they had in the back of the Firebird was some of his jock things, like a deflated foot ball, sweat pants, jock strap, ect. Then there was some random movies that they forgot were in the back, some toilet paper, and pads for Katherine. Obviously.

Dean was still in the bathroom, so James stood up, announced that he will be right back, and left. He didn't want to sleep in the same clothes twice, and those jogging pants would be just fine.

When he popped open the trunk of their car he had to do a double take to make sure this was their car. But it was. And in the back, instead of a bunch of useless crap, was supplies for hunting. A couple of hand guns, a shot gun, rock salt, holy water, and a bunch of leafy occult books. "What the hell..." Was this shit always here?

"A little gift from me," Came a voice. James spun around and saw his favourate demon. Hekate. She was wearing bootie jean shorts and a long gray cardigan over a olive green tank top. For the first time she was wearing shoes, tall suede brown boots with flat bottoms. Her hair was just hanging there with nothing holding them, so it framed her face nicely. God, she was so hot.

"Gift? You already gave us that credit card," James leaned against the hood. "Why so generous?"

She shrugged, walking over to the car and leaned against the car next to him. "Well I figured since you guys are pretending to be hunters, that you should have the tools to be a hunter. Otherwise your new friends will be all suspicious like," she looked into the trunk and pulled down the lid onto the tools so it looked just like the floor of the trunk. "Just don't use it against me," she joked. He caught her eyes and couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry, I won't." He paused before asking an unexpected question. "How long have you been a demon?"

Hekate blinked before laughing, "You know it's rude to ask a woman how old they are."

James smirked, "That's too bad. I'm a fan of cougars."

With a flirtatious smile she moved a little closer to the blond until her nose was just an inch apart from his. "You're cute. But my itty bitty black heart belongs to someone else," she purred, her lips so close to his jaw line and neck.

James rose an eyebrow, "Who said we needed to get our hearts involved?" Hekate smirked and let out a little chuckle before pulling away. James blinked and the demon was gone.

*** * ***

Katherine was stuck in the washroom using the crappy small toothbrush that the motel put in there. The other night she slept in her clothes. Tonight? Well, that's all she had. She made a mental note to use that credit card and go on a shopping spree. Max that shit out.

Her shirt was long enough to cover her bum, but it was the bottoms were an issue. If it was James she would just sleep naked, seeing as he has been there, and done that. Multiple times. But she didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable... She wanted to wait until the fourth episode for that. But, she had no other choice. She had to go out there in a tight Joan Jett vintage shirt, and black panties. Thank God she wasn't a thong-wearer.

When she peaked out of the door she saw Sam laying on one of the beds with his hands over his eyes. She took this chance to walk and dive into bed before he could realize she was out. She crept out of the bathroom, and once she was over the threshold she dove for her bed and wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets. At the sudden noise Sam looked up seeing Katherine wrapped up in bed. "Hi," she smiled from beneath the covers.

"Heh," Sam chuckled at her weirdness. "Uh, what're you doing?"

"Uuuuhhmmm," she bit her lip, "nothinnnnng."

Sam blinked obviously not believing her. "Right. Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it."

He sat up on the bed and faced her and smiled mischievously. At least this was getting his mind off of his brother, even though what Dean said would forever dig into his mind. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Katherine said a little too fast, her eyes a little wide. She was hiding a lot of stuff. At the moment she was hiding her ass.

Sam narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips before he shot out of the bed and went for Kat's. She yelped and dove further into the covers trying to pull the ends under her so he couldn't get underneath. "C'mon, what are you hiding?" Sam pleaded, trying to get to her. She wiggled around, trying to kick him off the bed but always missed. "I'm not hiding anythiiiiinnngg," she whined. Sam laughed, "Sure you're not." He felt around trying to find a flap so could pull the blanket off. Eureka! "Ahah!" He heard another squeal from her when she saw light peak in as he came under with her. When he did he found his body hovering over hers. His knees were on either side of her knees, hands above her and his face was almost passed hers. He had to lean his chin on his collarbone to see her. She was so small in size and figure, it was almost as if his body could swallow her if he just let go and laid on top of her. Kat's eyes were covered by her hands as if that would help her hide from the big bad Winchester. Sam though, was smiling in victory.

"Now, what are you hiding?" He breathed. His breath tickled her nose, so she removed some fingers away to peak up at him. "Downstairs."

"Huh?" Sam blinked, confused. Then a sudden realization dawned on him and he slowly looked down as if he couldn't control his head. When he looked underneath him he saw Kat's bunched up shirt over her stomach, black panties with a pink peace symbol just above the camel toe, and then her bare legs. The heat in his face rose and he started to get nervous, "Oh, uh, oh, Jeeze," he stood up right away taking the blanket as well. It slid off his shoulders and that's when he noticed how this looked. Katherine was laying sprawled on the bed, partially naked, and he was standing on his knees over her. "I'm soo sorry," he got off, and in the process he got tangled in the blankets and his face met the floor.

Kat gasped and crawled over to the edge of the bed where she saw Sam groaning from his face plant on the carpet. "Are you okay?" She asked, trying to stifle a laugh. "Uhh, yeahh," came his muffled reply.

*** * ***

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Dean looked over at the wall. They were three doors down, but the walls were paper thin. Being that the two rooms between them were vacant Dean and James were able to hear the squealing and laughter. And then the loud thud.

"Do you really want to know?" James asked, his face buried in his pillow.

Dean was silent for a moment, testing himself to see if he wanted to know. Sam and Katherine in one room? He only known her for two days or so. And his impression of her was, well...."Not really."

*** * ***

By now, Katherine had herself wrapped in blankets again, this time sitting next to Sam on the floor against the bed.

"I haven't laughed that much in a while," Sam admitted.

Katherine smiled and giggled, "Really? Dean that much of a buzz kill?" She knew this was farthest from the truth. Watching Supernatural for four seasons, Dean was possibly the funniest person in the entire show.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just I've been hunting for damn near all my life, and it's pretty rare if I ever get a break. If we get a break, I mean," He explained. "You and James have only been hunting for a year... It gets... It gets exhausting after a while."

"Well," she put her chin on top of her knees, "saving people's lives is exhausting. If they made it easy, a lot of people would be alive right now. So I just accept the job as it is, you know?"

He gave a small smile when he looked at her, "Yeah I guess... You know. I find it weird."

"Find what weird?"

"That I've only known you for a little under two days and... you've already helped me a lot. I mean, it's as if I've known you for years."

At that she had to hide her face a little, "I guess I just feel the same way." But he had no idea. He may not have known her for long at all, but she knew him. She knew all about him. Of course she knew all about him, after all she and James have been watching Supernatural religiously. It was their weekly superbowl where they would buy pizza or hot wings and get a six pack. Then quote Dean the morning after, and make comments about what Castiel did on her facebook status. Then Katherine wondered....If Sam and Dean knew about this...about how and why they were here, would they treat them like friends at all?

This all still seamed so surreal that they were here. She felt that one night she will go to bed and wake up in the morning back in their crappy town house or drooling all over paperwork at work. It just all seemed like one of those crappy self-insert fan fictions you see on FF dot net. Where a fan is sent into the supernatural realm by one way or another, and a series of fortunate events unfold and they have the time of their lives. That one of the Winchesters or even Castiel would fall for them for no damn right reason. But this was no fan fiction written by an author with no friends. She cannot fall in love with Sam, and nor could he. Katherine was a fan, a fan desperate enough to sell her soul to come here. And she cannot be here forever. She will eventually have to leave, whether it to be going home, or going to Hell. Katherine looked down at her hands at this sudden realization. She wanted to cry, but couldn't in front of him. Not only did she doom her soul, and drag James' ass into her mess, but she was also sacrificing her new found friendships. When she is gone, and then watches the next season, if there is one, all she will do is think about the mistakes she made. The hearts that were broken along the way, and the friends she will never see again. Supernatural would never be the same to her again.

*** * ***

The hunters slept through morning. The first ones up were Katherine and James, as they had some business to take care of. Business that deals with clothes, shoes, hygiene products, hair products, shoes, a laptop, and a PSP to entertain stroke Kat's ADD. Did I mention shoes?

They had left a note with the boys hoping they wouldn't leave without them. Which Dean wouldn't since in the note they promised to bring back food.

When they got back, there was some stress between the brothers. After their conversation yesterday James and Kat thought that maybe the brothers would give each other the cold shoulder, but it seemed that the female hunter's idea worked. Some time away from each other healed the wound momentarily. There was still some unspoken tension between the two, but the Winchesters knew that they couldn't act that way for long, not with the job that they do. What ever they feel would have to be postponed until they had time to deal with it.

Katherine walked into the motel room first in new clothes. Skinny jeans with low topped boots with wedged heel and pointed tip, her top like before was vintage, though it was of an old pin up of Bettie Page as a naughty little devil -- ironically -- and Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of it because the image was...well, not censored. Over that she had a plain black cardigan that reached down to her thighs and buttoned at her stomach.

James walked in after her a little less original with his new attire. He didn't go crazy like she did. In fact more than half of the stuff they purchased today was hers. James wore a simple black button down top with a faded brown leather jacket over it, comfortable dark jeans and tennis shoes.

Dean didn't bother asking questions when he saw the food in their hands. Pizza and garlic bread. Man after his own heart. They ate up and watched a little day time television, which consisted of Family Feud, Price is Right, and Divorce Court. Dean looked over to Katherine and Sam both sitting on the floor against the bed. He was very suspicious, especially with all the noise he heard last night. "What were you two doing last night?"

Sam and her both looked at Dean at the same time, "Just stuff," Sam replied. "What kind of...stuff?" He pressed. "Shenanigans," Kat answered. "Now eat your garlic bread before I do."

"Fine. But I'm eating it because I want to, not because you told me too."

"What ever gets you through the day, Jelly Bean Dean."

Dean looked at her intensely, "I will shoot you if you call me that again."

* * *

**A/N: ANNND THE WORD OF THE DAY IS -drumroll-  
SHINANIGANS! Thanks to joanvindiesel (: **

**You guys can still give me a random word for Kat to say, and I'll find a reason and place for her to say it! Thanks for the support, and REVIEW! Happy readings xoxoxo**


	11. E1 Good God, Kat!

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**A/N: So I got this chapter up faster than I thought. I was a little rushed to do this, so I'm not proud of it. It's the start of Episode 2, and we all know what that episode is. I didn't get a chance to use the word of the day for Katherine to say, so I'll make up for it by using two in the next chapter once all the action starts. I hope you all had a romantic Valentine's Day! Or at least a fun Single Awareness Day, LOL. I was at a Anti V-Day party last night called Vagina Fest where it was just a bunch of drunk single girls at my friend's house, LMAO. Luckily I wasn't that hung over when I woke up, so I had the energy to write this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Good God, Kat! He's void of emotions!**

After three days they left the motel and got into their cars to head for the hospital. James and Kat in the Firebird and Sam and Dean in the Impala. The plan was to drop off the Transam at Bobby's after they visit him at the hospital. The four discuss their situation, and since they were still wondering why they had be beamed in relatively the same place, that they would stick together to figure this out. Katherine did some convincing to Dean that working with the Famous Winchester brothers would build her hypothetical hunter resume. That, and Sam gave Dean those puppy dog eyes and the older brother fell onto his knees in submission.

When they got to the building, Dean and James left to go do something leaving Sam and Kat to look at Bobby from the doorway. The old man looked miserable sitting in his wheelchair and looking out the window. "It's been three days. We gotta cheer him up," Dean came up after he and James did what ever they had to do. "Maybe I could give him a back rub."

Sam looked at him, "Dean..."

"Well what then?"

They both sighed. "Look," Sam began. "We have to wrap our heads around the fact that maybe Bobby won't bounce back this time." Dean looked at his brother, hating to agree with that. Changing the subject Kat asked what was in his hand.

"We were at radiology and got some glamour shots," Dean began pulling out the x rays from the folder and gave them to Sam. He held it against the light and saw Dean's ribs with ancient symbols and dialect written on his ribs and sternum. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled," James put in. "Holy shit," Sam and Kat said at the same time.

"Yeah well, Castiel carved you two as well."

Sam's phone began to ring, so he gave back the x rays to Dean and dug into his pocket, "Hello? ... Castiel?" The other turned to him confused. Castiel...was calling on Sam's phone? "Speak of the Devil," Dean said.

"Ironically," Kat had to say.

"Where are we? St. Mark's hospital, why...? Cas?" Sam pulled the phone out of his ear and looked at it. Within the next minute the angel was walking down the hospital hall towards them. "Cell phone, Cas? Really? I thought angels reach out and touch someone."

"You're hidden from all angels, remember? I won't be able to simply--" Castiel was cut off by Bobby.

"Enough foreplay, get over here and lay your damn hands on," everyone looked over at him. But Castiel looked drained, knowing what Bobby wanted him to do. "Get healing!"

"I can't," Cas finally said.

Bobby turned his chair towards the five, "Say again."

Castiel strode into the room confidently, "I'm cut off from Heaven and Heaven's power. Certain things I can do and certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry," It was the only thing Castiel could say.

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby turned back to the window. Though even James and Kat couldn't take his words personally, the old hunter was just angry that he could no longer walk, let alone hunt. He would be damn near useless in this war. "At least he's talking now," Dean commented.

"I heard that."

Castiel turned to Katherine and James as if it was the first time he saw them. "My apologies, the first time we met I left abruptly," he looked from James and Katherine. "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

James nodded, "I'm James McNey, and this is my partner Kath..." he trailed off when he looked at Katherine, who was completely star struck. She loves Sam and Dean, but Castiel has been her favourate character when he appeared in fourth season just because she loves Misha Collins. Just the man himself is a bloody awesome actor and everything he plays he masters, and he's such a super guy and hilarious to boot. But being that Castiel only appears when he wants to, she doubted she will try to connect with the angel as much as she did with Sam and Dean. The least she could do was understand his place as an angel and who he was. "Katherine," She answered for herself. "You're an angel of Thursday," she stated. This made Dean look at her with brows raised to his hairline and then Sam snuck a glance between her and Castiel. How could she possibly know that? There were thousands upon thousands of angels, and Castiel wasn't even the most known.

"Yes, I am," Castiel looked at her straight in the eye. There was something about these two that he couldn't put his finger on it. Something didn't add up. They seemed out of place here. He tore his eyes away from her and changed the subject. Cas would just have to figure them out after.

"I don't have much time, we need to talk," he turned to Dean.

"Okay?" Dean blinked.

"You're plan; kill Lucifer."

"Yeah, you wanna help?"

"No, it's foolish, it can't be done."

"Well...Thanks for the support."

"But I believe I have the solution," Everyone looked at him as if holding their breath. "There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the Apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

Cas looked at Sam this time, "The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God."

The looks tossed in Castiel's direction were skeptical looks. It couldn't be God. Did part of Cas' brain go missing when he got exploded? James blinked deciding to add to the twist. Act naive. "Wait... If God was the one that put Dean and Sam on the plane. Was he the one that sent us at the same airport as them?"

Castiel looked in James' direction, "I don't know. If he had, he must have some sort of purpose for you two." He looked at the floor in thought and then turned back to Dean. "I'm going to find God."

Dean went over to the door and closed it, and back at Castiel. "God?"

"Yes."

"...God?"

"Yes. He isn't in Heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean joked, obviously not believing in Cas' theory.

Castiel looked down for a split second with his brows furrowed and then back at Dean shaking his head. "No, he's not on any flat bread."

Sometimes Dean wondered about Cas's intelligence, or lack of sense of humour. "Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, He is either Dead -- and that's the generous theory -- "

"He is out there, Dean," Castiel insisted.

"OR! He's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." All Castiel could do was stay silent and stare at his human friend. "I mean look around you, man, the world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and He's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut, alright?"

"Enough!" Castiel finally said, getting tired of Dean bad-mouthing his Father. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas."

"I killed two angels this week," the angel advanced towards the Winchester, his face up in his. "My brothers. I'm hunted. I've rebelled, and I've done it all for you. And you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world, and I lost everything. For nothing," by now everything was silent. Dean and Sam feeling more guilty than they were. "So keep your opinions to yourself."

Dean remained quiet. Bobby didn't. "If you didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole, then what is it?"

"I did come for something," Castiel tore his eyes off of Dean's and looked over at Bobby. "An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare and very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"Like God EMF?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about; I got nothing like that," Bobby informed.

"You don't," Castiel turned to Dean and then down onto his chest where he had the necklace Sam gave to him once upon a time. Katherine nudged James as if it say, "I TOOOLLDDD YOUUU!" Ever since she watched that flashback with Sam giving Dean the necklace for Christmas she knew it was significant to the plot of this show.

Dean looked down at his necklace as well, "What this?" Castiel nodded right away, "May I borrow it?" "No," he said straight off. "Dean, give it to me," Castiel pressed looking at him dead in the eye. Dean just couldn't believe that his necklace did something like that. But who cares if it could help find God? It was his. It was his most treasured possession...Next to the Impala. Though did he have a choice? He looked back down at the amulet, skeptical and over protective of it. Maybe Cas knew what he was doing... What choice did he have? "Alright, I guess," he caved in and slowly took it off. He held it in his hands before he extended his hand. "Don't loose it," he told Cas before he could reach for it. The angel gave him a promised look and took it into his hand, folding the string into his palm.

Dean adjusted his jacket and looked around uncomfortably. "Oh, great now I feel naked."

"I'll be in touch," was the last thing Castiel said before poofing out of existence in this room. James has only met the guy twice including today, and already that disappearing act was getting old.

"When you find God, tell Him to send legs," Bobby called to thin air.

Kat sighed and sat down on the corner of Bobby's bed, wondering what to do now. Dean turned to her and cocked his head to the side, "What the hell was that all about?"

She looked over at him and blinked her confused eyes, "Uhh, what?"

"The whole lovey-dovey eyes you had with Cas."

Katherine blushed fiercely and tried to duck her face away from sight, "I never met an angel before..." She shyly admitted.

"You met Zachariah," James put in, wanting to torture her a little bit. She shot him a narrowed eyed look.

"He was an asshole. Castiel is sweet."

Dean looked at her as she grew a second head, because it seemed like she was. "You think Cas is sweet?" She nodded. "That guy... The poster Angel of emotionless expressions and buzz kills?"

Kat gave him a sheepish smile, "Yeah. Isn't he cute?"

"How adorable," Bobby commented. "Girl's gotta crush on your angel, Dean."

The oldest brother grunted, and the girl just flushed and buried her face into Bobby's pillow. Just then Bobby's phone rang. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" From the other end he heard bad reception, but then came the voice of a familiar hunter, Rufus. "Bobby! Damnit, can you hear me?" Bobby replied, "I can't hear you." The reception was weak, but he was able to make out what he said. Rufus needed help, this entire town was infested with demon. Bobby asked where he was, and all he got was "River Pass, Colorado"

"Rufus? Are you there? Hello?" Bobby's face went white when he heard gun shots on the other end, and then the line went dead. He sent a look over to the four hunters and already they knew what to do.

*** * ***

Quick times, everyone was driving towards Colorado. They didn't have time to drop off the Firebird at Bobby's house, since what he heard over the line sounded like an emergency. By the time they got to the destination, they ended up at a dead end. The only road that got them into the town was over a bridge, which was broken right down the middle. They all climbed out of the cars and went over to the edge. Sam pulled out his phone and found no signal.

"This is the only road in or out," Dean stated the obvious. "Rufus was right. Demon's got this place on lock down."

Sam sighed, "looks like we're hiking in."

"And the hits just keep on coming..."

They got back into the cars and drove off into a nice hidden place to hide them, and then they all walked through the woods and down to the river to cross. All in all it took about thirty minutes to get to the town, and when they did it was completely deserted. It just looked like people went crazy and then fled somewhere. They passed by a flipped over blue car in the middle of the road, which they all looked into to see if there was anyone underneath. With their guns at the ready the brothers looked on either side of the vehicle but found nothing suspicious. So they went on.

Not too far away they found a car with an open door and radio singing out some gospel tunes. Sam pointed his shot gun at it but no one was in the car. Instead he reached out and turned off the radio. Katherine walked by him to look around and they both shared a concerned look.

The walking went on until they passed what James guessed was a circa 1960 red mustang. Dean whistled at it, being a lover of classic cars himself. The more they walked on the more bazar the town became. Another abandoned car with the doors open not far away, on top of a baby carriage, next to an old cheap truck and a nice painting on the pavement in red. The four circled the car in further investigation but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a gun's hammer click back from behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. It was a little boring, but at least I got the begining of the episode out of the way, yeah? Plus we had Cas in there, so that's always fun. Anyway, I had another good OC story idea for Supernatural, but it would be sort of an AU plot so I don't mess up the original supernatural plot. It will be an OC/Castiel/Lucifer thing going on. It won't be humour, it would be Drama and possibly angst. Tell me if you think that's a story you would be interested in, and then in the next chapter I'll show you guys the summary of it, yeah? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Happy Readings. xoxoxox.**


	12. E2 Silent Hill on Crack

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hey hey (: For you Canadians, Happy Family Day. Or as I like to call it...National Humiliation of The Baby Videos Day. Anyway, as you might notice in this chapter I am sort of rushing this episode, since it's not one of my favourates and the only thing that's important is the ending. So this Episode will be only four or five chapters the most. Anywhoozle, I promised a sneak peak summary of the story I was coming out with, and here is the summary I wrote for it: **

_**"** Lucifer wants Arial, the angel with the heart filled with hate. And she wants revenge that only  
he could give her. Zachariah took everything from her, and now she is returning the favour. "_

**It's a drama/famliy/angst/friendship with only a bit of romance. There will be a Castiel/OC and Lucifer/OC in it (there's like NO stories with Lucifer/OC pairings) but it isn't a huge factor in the story.  
**

* * *

**Silent Hill On Crack**

"Ellen?" Sam asked at the woman he had her pistol pointed in their face. "Hello boys," The woman greeted with a suspicious tone. Dean looked around confused as hell, then looked back at Ellen who had her gun down and was walking towards them. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked but he didn't get an answer, instead he was splashed in the face with what he assumed was Holy Water. Ellen raised the gun in his face again, but nothing was happening.

"We're us," Dean told her and wiped the water off of his face. She put her gun back down and walked between them and towards an old church. "Who are the newbies?" She was all she asked. "Hunters we met 'bout a week ago," Dean explained. "It's a long story." Ellen nodded, "Save it until we get out of here alive."

She opened up the door to the church and walked over a thick line of salt and a devil's trap on the floor. All this was slowly sinking into Katherine. This was going to be her first real hunt, and it had to be demons. Once the door closed behind them Ellen turned to everyone and broke down nearly into tears, "Real glad to see you boys." She went in and embraced the oldest then pulled away. Suddenly she slapped him really hard across the face, "Do I have to land a can of whoop ass out on you?" Dean looked back at the crazy female hunter whilst clutching his face. "What you cannot pick up a phone? What are you allergic to giving me piece of mind?" This reminded James that ever since they let the demons out at the end of season 2, they haven't seen much at all of Ellen and Jo.

"I gotta find out that you're alive from Rufus!"

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean tried.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, Kid."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Ellen stayed silent for a few seconds, just taking in these boys that were like her nephews. Finally she turned to the two new characters and nodded, "I'm Ellen."

"James."

"Katherine. You're so cool," The twenty-four year old blurted before she could stop herself. Ellen smiled a little bit, but turned away to lead on. Dean and Sam shared partially scared looks, and James rolled his eyes at his partner.

They all bounded down the stairs with the older female hunter. "What's going on, Ellen?" Dean asked again.

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked once they got to the floor.

"Pretty much the whole town minus the dead bodies and these guys," she turned to face the other hunters. "So, this is it right? End times?" Sam and Dean exchanged a glance at each other, "Seem's like it." She nodded and turned back to the door and knocked, "It's me."

A little hole appeared and an eye peered inside to confirm it was her. There was the sound of locks being undone and then the door swung open revealing a young man that was actually pretty damn hot. To Kat at least.

As they walked in they saw a bunch of scared faces. There were just a dozen or less in the room, one of them was even pregnant. All of those sad faces turn towards their four new comers. "This is Sam, Dean, James, and Katherine. They're hunters, here to help."

The boy who answered the door was the first to ask a question. "You guys hip to this whole demon-thing?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, are you?" The boy didn't reply. Though someone else had something else to say. A man with glasses that looked like in his late 40's was sitting at the table with a bunch of other people, "The whites of their eyes turn black. Came at me like a brick. Kinda makes you embrace the paranormal." Everyone just looked at him for a second, wondering about if these people's sanity would last long in a town like this.

The hunters turned to Ellen, "Alright, catch us up."

Ellen sighed through her mouth, "I don't know more than you. Rufus called, said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were near by..."

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean asked before she could finish. Ellen nodded, "Yeah for a while now." She the continued on with the demons, "We got here and the town was...well, as you see it. We couldn't find Rufus, and then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Dean assured.

"Yeah, by the way," Sam put in. "These people cannot just sit here; we gotta get them out now."

Ellen shook her head, "Nah, it's not that easy, I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

She paused, "There used to be twenty of us." Dean and Sam looked over at the crowd and mentally counted those that were around. Only nine were left, 10 including Ellen. That means ten others were dead. Dean turned back towards Ellen and tried to put something positive, "Well there's five of us now."

"No, you don't understand what's out there. There's demons everywhere."

"What if we give them guns?" Sam suggested.

Dean rose an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do, arm up baby-pump over here?" He motioned over to the pregnant woman at the table. Katherine sent him an offended look at his comment.

"No...More we can fire at once, the more demons we could keep away."

Dean looked around at the only army they had, included a Priest and a pregnant woman, and some random civilians. He caved in...It was the only chance they got. "Look, there's a sporting good's store not far from here. I'm going to see if they got guns."

"Alright," Sam nodded. "We'll go, you stay."

"What about Rufus?" Ellen asked

"If Jo and Rufus are out there we will bring them back."

The boys turned to leave as the boy from earlier opened up the door. Katherine and James went to go follow them but Sam stopped the former. "I want you to stay here," Sam asked. Kat furrowed her brows, "What? But I want to come with you." He shook his head, "It's too dangerous for you, and you're a new hunter. I don't... We wouldn't want you to get hurt. We'll need you when we get these people out of there."

Katherine pouted, "But James is going with you." Sam sighed and looked down scratching the back of his neck. "I know, it's...Just please stay here?" She slumped her shoulders and nodded, "Fine. But if James comes back dead, your ass is grass."

After they left Katherine sat down at the nearest seat she could find and began to massage her calfs from walking all day. Ellen strode over her and leaned against a pillar, "You and James siblings?" She asked starting to make small chat. Kat shook her head, "Friends. But we're orphans, so he's kind of like my brother." Ellen nodded, "How long have you two been hunting?"

"Only a year."

"A year? Jesus, you two are only babies, and now you're in the middle of the Apocalypse."

The two continued to talk for a couple minutes as Kat explained how they met the Winchesters and why they are following them around. After that Ellen gathered the group and began to teach as much as she could about using guns and what to do.

*** * ***

After an awkward conversation of Dean not trusting Sam around demons, the three hunters were now on the surface of the street with their guns cocked and ready.

"I'll get the salt, and you two could get the guns," Sam instructed as they headed for the nearest corner store. "We'll all go together," Dean said. "Dean, it's right there. We can at least do this like professionals," Sam was started to get fed up with his brother's overprotectiveness and untrusting nature. They were in the middle of a job, which was a town filled with demons. They had no room for sibling fights right now. Sam went into the store without a word, leaving James and Dean to go do what they had to.

"He's a big boy, Dean. You're going to have to let him off the leash," James said as they walked into the sports store. Dean casted James a look, "What do you know? You have no younger siblings..."

"No, but I wasn't born yesterday. The more you coddle him the less he will want to listen to you," James walked over to the gun shelf and motioned for Dean to come. Dean was looking around with his own shot gun to check of the coast was clear. So far, nothing suspicious. Though there was a considerable amount of guns missing from the gun rack, which meant the demons were armed. "He doesn't listen to me anyway. If he had, we wouldn't be here," Dean growled, piling the weapons into a brown sack. "Well he obviously learned his lesson, man. Just try and let him get over this on his own, and maybe you'll be surprised."

Dean didn't say anything so the topic was dropped. After getting the supplies the guys left the store and went back into the corner store were Sam would be. The bell rung over there heads, after a turn around the store they saw no one around. "Sammy?" Dean called. They saw a head pop up from shelves, it was Sam. He looked as if he had a scare, so his older brother went over to the aisle and saw what he feared. Two dead bodies and a pool of blood surrounding Sam; he had the dagger in one hand that was just as soaked in demon blood as the floor. Sam was breathing heavily, and all Dean could do was stare at him long and hard.

*** * ***

Finally the four boys came back all intact, which was a relief to Kat. If James got killed, well, you all know where she will end up later. They handed out the guns to everyone in the crowd so they could start learning how to do it properly and not just in theory as Ellen was teaching them earlier.

"So how was it up there?" Kat asked James as they separated from the group. "Practically dead. It's kind of like...Silent Hill without the fog."

"I can't remember much from that movie," Katherine admitted, "I was all...discombobulated from the Ketamine I snorted the day I went to see it." James rolled his eyes, "Junkie." He went to go help the three other more experienced hunters. Kat put on a scowl and shouted over, "I was twenty-one! The awkward age of getting over being a teenager, and what the hell I should do with my life!"

Bored, Katherine went over to Dean and the cute guy she knew as Daniel (A/N: I don't remember if they even mentioned this kid's name, and I don't feel like watching the entire episode just to find out.). Dean handed him a rifle and asked Daniel if he knew how to use it. Right in front of them he took apart the gun in under 30 seconds. "Where did you serve?"

"Falusia, two tours," Daniel proudly answered. "Back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one; where did you serve?"

Dean looked down at his hands and the gun parts. "Hell," he deadpanned. The solider gave a small laugh, "No seriously."

"Seriously. Hell." Daniel just looked at him, smirk wiped off of his face. Katherine looked between the two and then broke out in a smile, "I served in Starbucks! Two years, during high school. My boss was a 45 old brown man that wore a g-string like it was a Purple Heart on his ass. Now that was hell."

*** * ***

Once people started to get the hang of using their weapons, they started to prep. Sam was sitting by himself in the corner, so Dean went to go talk to him. From afar the two inserts could tell it was an intense conversation. "Ten bucks says that it's about demon blood," Katherine put in. James shook his head, "No. Sam just killed a couple of teens that were possessed by demons. He's been pretty beat up since we left the corner store." She pouted, "Aww, my poor floppy-haired puppy." Kat stood up and walked over to the Winchesters, but made a beeline for Sam and embraced him in a hug. "Uhh, Kat?" Sam looked at her oddly. "Hmmm?"

"What are uh, you doing...?"

"Hugging you."

"Yeah, heh, I can see that....uh, but why?"

"'Cause you looked like a puppy who lost his toy." Sam furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her face that was buried into his arm like some kind of child that was escaping the boogyman in their mother's arms. Her odd behaviour (well, she always has odd behaviour) was interrupted when Ellen approached, "I'll be back."

"Where you goin'?" Dean looked up at the older woman. "I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. If I'm not back by an hour or so, get these people out of here."

"No wait," Sam tried to get up by Katherine was weighing him down. Sighing she crawled off and took Dean's place after he stood up as well. "I'll go with you."

"Hold on," Dean turned to Sam, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sam nodded despite knowing the speech that Dean will give him. The two brothers left the room in private to speak.

The door was still a little bit open, so Katherine and Ellen were able to see the boys talk from far away, but not the conversation. Within twenty seconds however, there was a little bang which caused both women to look over. Only a couple of words were said Sam, but it looked like he couldn't finish. Then he left, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

*** * ***

It seemed like hours since Sam and Ellen had left. The people were just sitting at the table as the Priest chanted lines and prayers from the bible. Dean was pacing back and fourth in front of everyone, growing anxious and nervous with every minute. James sat next to the door, staring at his boots, Kat sat next to him with her head leaning against his knee. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, and everyone went alert.

Dean walked over and looked through the hole in the door and saw Ellen. She walked straight in after the door was open for her, and the first thing Dean asked was "Where's Sam?" She turned around and looked Dean in the eye and shook her head. A line of tears threatening to come down from her bottom lid.

* * *

**WORDS OF THE DAY:**

**  
Discombobulated**** (submited by: sammy's3494girl)  
_ –verb (used with object), -lat⋅ed, -lat⋅ing.  
to confuse or disconcert; upset; frustrate: The speaker was completely discombobulated by the hecklers. _**

**G-String (submited by: seakat)****  
_–noun  
1. a loincloth or breechcloth, usually secured by a cord at the waist.  
2. such a garment made of a narrow strip of decorative fabric and worn by striptease entertainers._**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Seakat, I've decided to accept phrases as well, just as long as they're only few words long and are catchy and are funny. Thanks for the reviews and support! Happy Readings, and don't forget to REVIEW SOME MOAR! xoxoxo. **


	13. E3 Save Me From Myself

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: ****Yay! I was able to get this chapter out before two am like the passed couple of days! Lol. Now, this chapter is longer than most, but I was able to finish it fast because it's REALLY fast passed, and it covers the rest of the episode. Remember, I have to watch the episode as I'm writing it, so I write what my emotions are feeling in terms of the episode. And when the action was happening, it was all very fast passed so I couldn't be detailed with it. And since this chapter is mostly action and drama, I didn't find a place for the word of the day, or anything funny. This is pretty much a serious chapter, lol. But to make up for it, I will be sharing the**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY!**

**____****2x11 Playthings**  
**Dean:** "Of course, the most troubling question is, why do these people assume we're gay?"

**Ah, Dean. It's quotes like these that make many yaoi fans make slash wincest fan fiction with you and Sam.  
You have no one to blame but yourself...And Kripke.  
**

* * *

**Save Me From Myself**

Katherine stood up right away, walked over to Ellen and stood next to Dean. "They took him?" She asked wide eyed. Ellen sat down at the table exhausted. The pregnant woman began to breathe uncontrollably, her hormones making her more nervous and stressed than any of them. "Oooh my God. What if they're in here? The demons?" The priest look straight at Dean and asked if they could get in to which Dean replied, "No." He was in deep thought before he bent down and picked up his gun, "Everybody sit tight. I gotta..." He trailed off when he got to the door. He screwed up his face knowing that he couldn't just rescue Sam and leave everyone here. James was right, he was a big boy. Sam would be alright on his own. He marched back to the group, "We need a plan. Tell me everything."

Ellen nodded and motioned for all the hunters to gather. The civilians just paced the room as they either were making up scenarios in their head, or were shitting their pants. When James came to sit down beside Dean, and Katherine beside Ellen she began what she saw when her and Sam went up. "A demon's in Jo," she informed looking at Dean. "And we gotta get it out without hurting her," she paused before adding, "It called me a bitch."

Dean didn't see how that was bad, "Breezing a little easy, don't you think?"

Ellen shook her head, "No, it's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch." Dean bridged his brows and looked at James and Kat who were just as bewildered as he. "What kind of demons are these? Holy Water and salt just rolls right off. My daughter maybe an idiot, but she ain't stupid. She wears an anti-possesion charm. It's all kind of weird right?"

Dean was deep in thought. Katherine was biting the thumb nail of her hand as she was trying to think back from all the beasties they had in the show, and what kind of thing this could be. Because it was obviously not a demon's work. The only thing that she could think of was the Trickster, but this was totally not his style.

"This is off," Dean stated the obvious.

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby or Sam."

"Well tough," Katherine and Ellen said at the same time. James and Dean both looked at them oddly. "All we got is you and me and these newbies. So let's figure it out."

"Alright..." Dean trailed off. "Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific Omen?"

Ellen shrugged, "he said something about water, that's all I know."

Dean turned around and called over the priest, "Podré, you know what she's talking about? Water?"

"Uhh," He thought and then turned to face the hunters. "The river, it ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?"

Daniel came into the conversation and stood beside the father. "Last Wednesday. The demon-thing started up Thursday."

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, but it's all pretty random," Daniel answered not sure of himself.

Dean nodded, "Good, random's good."

"Shooting star, that count?" Dean looked over at Ellen. "Real big, on Thursday."

Katherine screwed up her face in thought. This sounded very familiar, "Hold on..." She got up, all eyes were on her as she made for the book shelf and pulled out the bible. She flipped to the near back to Revelations, "I knew it."

"What?" James asked standing up and read over her shoulder. "And there fell a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon a third of the rivers and the name of the star was Wormwood, and many men died." All eyes were on the two new characters.

"Revelations 8:10," The priest informed. "Are you saying that this is about The Apocalypse?" His voice was shaking from the answer they may give him. Dean turn towards him and grit his teeth, "You can say." He turned back to Katherine and James who were still standing with the Bible at hand. "Now these specific omens, they prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen," The priest answered.

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War," Kat answered this time. Dean looked over at Ellen this time, "The cherry Mustang down the road."

The priest shook his head, "You can't take a car for a--"

"It's the way I roll," Dean cut him off, then stood up, "I mean think about it. It all makes sense. If War's a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

Ellen nodded, "Turning us on each other."

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch? They think we're demons, and we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all, and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up," The priest cut in, Kat guessed that he just couldn't handle all this mind boggling information all at once. "It's the apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Podré."

Everyone in the room was thoroughly skeptical. Demons were one thing, and they were just coming to accept that. But this was all too much to take in, especially these people who have little to no knowledge of the supernatural and paranormal.

"So now you're saying," Daniel walked around with his arms crossed, "That they are no demons, and War is a guy?"

"Well, if you believed crazy before," Dean commented. Just then there was loud feverish banging on the door. "Open up! Open up, it's Roger!" Everyone looked up, but Daniel was the one to open the door like always. The 40 or something year old with glasses, aka Roger, flew into the room breathing heavily and looked pretty banged up. All James could think about was how did he leave without anyone noticing? When did he leave even?

"I saw them!" Roger breathed, leaning against the table for rest. "The demons. They know we're trying to leave; they said they're going to pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean slowed him down. "What?"

"I thought you said there were no demons?" Daniel asked, just as confused as the hunter.

"There's not," he quickly answered. "Where did you go?"

Roger blew up and started yelling, "I thought someone should have gone and see what's going on!"

"Where did you see the demons, and what did they say exactly?" Dean was staring intensely at Roger, wanting to get all the bit of information possible. His voice was hard and well above a normal volume.

"If we stay here, we're going to be dead," Daniel put his two cents in, which just got Dean off more. "No we're not!"

"They're going to kill us," Roger exhaled. "Unless we kill them first," someone added. Dean tried his best to slow everyone down, but they were all beat up with fear and they had no time to sit around and read bible versus. "We got people to protect," Daniel went over the table and picked up his rifle. "Let the able bodied go and fight some demons."

"Whao, whao, whao, slow your roll. This is not a demon thing," Dean tried again, but the stubborn former solider continued to arm up the only people that were able to go out and fight. As Dean looked around his eyes landed on Roger, who now was looking as calm as ever. Then it dawned on him. Roger raises his hand and flashes him a gold ring with a red stone embedded in the center and then began to rotate it with his finger. And just like that the tables were turned, Roger raised his finger and pointed towards the hunters. "Look at their eyes! They're demons!" The civilians turn to Ellen, Kat, James and Dean and saw what War was making them see. Inked out eyes. People began to gasp and mutter words of fear; the priest was the first one to cock his gun and try to aim for them.

"Go, go, GO!" Dean and James pushed Ellen and Kat out the door before the gun could be blown. Daniel lifted up his and shot holes through the door, but missed his target as they sped up the stairs.

When the four got to the surface Dean turned to Ellen and asked, "Where is everyone?" She nodded in the direction of the smoke, "There's a house over there. That's the last I saw of Sam. Chances are they have him died up somewhere..." Or at least she hoped. They ran in the direction, following the smoke that was peaking over the tree's. They hid in the bushes once they got there, Dean turned to the other three, "I'll go for Rufus. Ellen go for Jo. You two, I want you to go find Sam." They all nodded and started to creep over to the house. Once they all piled in the house was filled with scuffling and shouts. Dean pulled Rufus out onto the porch and the two began to fight whilst the younger hunter tried to tell him what was going on. Ellen pinned her daughter against a wall and demanded attention, which gave Katherine and James way to go search around the house for Sam. James stayed on the main floor and Katherine went up stairs.

When James didn't find Sam he came back in the hall where everyone was gathered. "Are we all on the same page?" Ellen asked and got the answer she was hoping for.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Up stairs." Rufus answered.

"Kat's up there," James added. Then shooting started from outside, which meant that the other half of town was already here. "Damnit! We gotta get to War before all these people kill us!"

When Katherine reached the room with Sam in it she ran towards him. "Katherine!" Sam shouted once he realized it was her, "It's not demons! It's..."

"War," They both said at the same time. Kat nodded, "I know, we figure it out." She went behind him and tried to untie the knots, when she found out it was nearly impossible, she pulled out a pocket knife and cut through them. "We gotta figure out how he's doing it," Katherine breathed pulling off the ropes. Sam licked his lips and thought quick, "His ring!" He looked over to her, "I saw him turn it before Rufus and Jo went crazy on me." After she cut the bounds on his legs he stood up, "C'mon we gotta tell everyone." They ran towards the door, but before they left the room Kat stopped him by the shoulder, "Wait."

"What?" Sam turned to her. She reached up on her tippy toes and brushed some hair away from his forehead to see the bruise he got from Jo and Rufus smacking him around. "Are you alright?" Sam stayed quiet for a couple of seconds looking down at the small girl next to him, "Yeah...I'm fine." For a moment it felt like forever they were standing on top of the threshold of the room and the hallway. If it weren't for the loud gun shots and Dean yelling their names they would have never left their own world. "C'mon, let's go."

The two bounded down the stairs just in time for Dean to explain, but Sam put his hand up. "I know. We gotta get his ring, Dean. That's how he's doing all of this."

Dean nodded. Now it was just a matter of getting out of this alive to find War. Rufus went around the house to all those that were in there and yelling to seize fire. Most of which didn't listen or heard, and it ended up with one of them on the second floor shooting the Priest in the chest and out of his shoulder blade.

With the distraction of the fighting between the hunters and the civilians, James, Kat, and the Winchesters were able to sneak out of the house and run to the only place they could think of. The cherry red Mustang. It wasn't long when they saw War, aka Roger, waltz over to his "red stead" and pull out his keys. Before he could Dean and Sam came up behind him and pulled him in a full nelson. War began to laugh.

Katherine pulled out the knife from Sam's belt and began to advance towards him. "That's a big knife for a little girl," War chuckled. "And even if you could use it, sweat heart, you can't kill War."

"Oh, we know that," Dean said into his ear. James went over and grabbed his hand and slammed it against the hood of the car, giving his partner a clear cut. For the first time ever, Katherine felt what it was like to slice through flesh, but with her cover she had to pull on a face as if she has done something like this before. She winced feeling the bone snap under her fingers, and nearly gagged when the blood splattered all over her face. "Gross..."

Then, very suddenly, the car and Roger disappeared into thin air. The only thing left was a bloodied ring left on the ground. Dean bent down and picked it up, looking around the city as if it might change spontaneously.

*** * ***

Explaining things to the town that it was in fact War was a bit hard. They were all stubborn as hell, but they couldn't deny it any longer. It all added up. The hardest thing to do was leave this town looking like this, but they had no other choice. Dean and Sam couldn't stay here any longer. Rufus, Ellen, and Jo offered to land a hand for a couple days to clear the bodies.

The four hunters then made their way over the river and towards the place that they hid their cars. They drove it out and over to a nice clearing near the high way. They all needed some rest, and just to sit down and think about what happened here. Their muscles felt sore from all the running and fighting they have done today, so it was a nice reprieve just getting out of the cars and bathing in the sun for a few minutes. Luckily for them, there was a lone picnic not to far. Sam and Dean faced each other, as did James and Katherine. James beside Dean, and obviously Kat beside Sam.

However there was some unspoken words between the brothers. There was something on Sam's mind as he looked at his older brother, and he needed to get it out. "Dean--"

"Sam, let's not," Dean cut him off, not wanting to ruin this relaxing moment. " No listen, this is important..." He trailed off. James looked over at the younger of the two and asked if he wanted them to leave. Sam shook his head, "It's something that you two should be here for," He looked at James, but his attention was on Kat who was looking up at him. Sam turn back to his brother, "I know you don't trust me. Just now I realized something...I don't trust me either. From the minute I saw that blood I thought in my head..." He hesitated avoiding Dean's searching eyes by looking at his fiddling thumbs. "And I tell myself it's for the right reasons, and my intentions are good. It feels true, you know? But I think underneath I just miss the feeling." Dean was silent, now looking off to the side as well. James was not looking at Sam either, he was just staring at the wood of the table and listening to his words carefully. The only person that was looking at Sam with such potency was Kat. "I know how messed up that sounds...Which means I know how messed up I am. The thing is the problem is not the demon blood, not really, I mean what I did I can't really blame the blood. Or Ruby or...Anything. The problem's me. How far I go," Sam finally looked back at his brother, and very suddenly Dean looked much older than he really was. "It scares the hell outta me, Dean. In the last couple days I caught another glimpse."

Dean finally looked at Sam through squinted eyes as the sun continued to glare in them, "So what are you saying?"

Sam looked down, moving his lips as if to taste the words on his mouth. He brought his gaze back to his brother, "I'm in no shape to be hunting."

Katherine's heart stopped beating for a split second. Her breath got caught in her throat. She turn to Dean as if to plead with her eyes to make Sam snap out of this phase. But that didn't help and worse went on as Sam continued.

"I need to step back, because I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best if we... go our separate ways."

"What?" Katherine finally squeaked. "No. I don't think it's best. Dean?" She turn to him so fast that she nearly got whiplash.

"Well, I think you're right," he turned away, avoiding contact once again. "What?" The squeak of her voice rose higher. James gave her a sharp kick from under the table for her to shut up. There was nothing they could do. Obviously this was how the episode was supposed to end, even if it was something he dreaded. It was just that he, unlike his friend, had self control.

"I was expecting more of a fight," Sam commented, trying to push out Katherine's pleas from the conversation. There was nothing she or her doe-eyes could do.

"Truth is," Dean began, "I spent more time worrying about you, than doing the job right. I just can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam."

The younger Winchester looked down and then pulled a leg out of the table intending to leave. Katherine watched in wide-eyed terror. This couldn't be happening! Sam couldn't leave Dean! They were Sam and Dean Winchester! The Dynamtic Duo of the supernatural! Batman and Robin, Venom and Carnage, Spock and Kirk, Hans Solo and Chewbaca, Stewie and Brian Griffin! If they split up, there would be nothing. And this... all that she sacrificed, would be nothing.

Dean called out for Sam, which for a split second gave Katherine hope. Though it died when all he asked was if Sam wanted to take the Impala. Sam looked at him for five seconds before shaking his head, "It's okay." Then he stood up and took a few steps before turning back to everyone, "Take care of yourselves."

Katherine looked between Dean and Sam, her head was about to explode.

"Yeah, you too, Sammy," was the last thing Dean could say. James nodded and said a small farewell. Sam looked down at Katherine who's eyes were squinting from the sun. It was hard to tell, but with her mouth in a frown he was able to see that she wanted to let out some tears. "I'm sorry..." He said softly. And with that he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: ): Ish sad, yeah? I always hated this ending with a passion, and if i was Katherine I would punch Dean in the face for letting Sam go so easily. This was the moment we've been all dreading...But it's also the start of many twists. The story gets more interesting from here on. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! You guys rock, and are the best readers I've had in like, 3 years. I spoil you guys too much... Happy Readings, xoxoxox.**


	14. A1 Already Gone

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not ENTIRELY proud of this chapter, since its uneventful, except the begining. But I'm excited because it's the first self-made Arc. In good news though, I heard they made it offiicial that they are going to make a season 6! I wonder how that will go, since after you defeat the devil...What more is there, really? Aliens? God, if they DO bring in aliens, I am going to falcon punch Kripke. How cheesey is that. WHO EVER USES ALIENS AS AN UNEXPECTED TWIST TO THEIR STORY IS A NEWB. 'Nuff said. **

**And now....**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY~!**

_**"**Come on man. I know Sam, ok? Better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do.  
I mean the guy feels guilty searching the internet for porn.**" **- **Dean**_

* * *

**Already Gone**

Katherine was frozen in spot when Sam grabbed his stuff and hitched a ride from a random stranger. When the car drove away, she spun around to Dean and then back where the truck used to be. "No," she breathed. "No, no, no, no, no. This is all wrong." She ran back towards Dean, her hands on the table and looked at him. "What are you doing? Why are you letting him go?"

Dean looked down at his folded hands on the table, "Sammy's a big boy. He can make his own decisions." Katherine stared at him with large unbelieving eyes. "No! He can't! That's why you have to stop him!"

Dean gritted his teeth and stood up from the table, "Look, I really appreciate your concern for my brother and I, but none of this is any of your God damn business, girl. Not you, not your hunter boyfriend over there." Dean looked down at the female hunter, her partner now standing up and approaching. Kat's mouth was open but no words were coming out. "Now I think it's best," Dean continued, his voice lower now, "That we just go our separate ways. I was better hunter alone anyway, and I don't want a couple of amateur hunters tagging around." The colour in Katherine's face dropped when Dean stepped around her and over to the Impala. Her eyes stayed on the spot where Dean was just standing in, she didn't move until she felt James' hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean am I alright? He's leaving!" She replied in a forceful whisper. Dean hadn't drove away yet, he was sitting in the car with the engine running mauling over his thoughts. When Kat heard the tires driving over the dirt she whirled around and watched as Dean drove away and never looking back. "No! No, no, no, this isn't how it's supposed to end," she tried to run for the Impala but James caught her by the arm. "We can't let him leave, James," She turned around her eyes watering up. "There's nothing we can do! Katherine, stop!" He had to hold her back as she tried to run for the Transam to follow Dean. "Let me go!" She squealed in his grip, but her small frame couldn't pull away from his muscular one. James held her against his body, and eventually she slumped down to her knees and broke out in tears. "This isn't...This isn't the end, no it can't be," James let her fall onto the ground. Katherine bent over and buried her face into the ground muttering things things like "they can't split up" or "after all that I've done."

Sam was gone. Dean was Gone. Supernatural was over. But how? But Why? It felt like the end. It already felt like Lucifer won. She came all this way. She sacrificed her soul to be with them, and now she is left face-planting the ground alone at some random pit stop off the side of the high way.

*** * ***

_'I want you to know that it doesn't matter, _

_where we take this road someone's gotta go._

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better,_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone...' _

James turned off the radio when they pulled into a local pink motel. Katherine was leaning against the passenger door looking dejectedly out the window with her pink eyes half closed. Her mascara was bleeding around the apples of her red cheeks, and her lips were rosy and plump from biting them.

After James paid for a room he opened the door for her and the two walked in. The first thing Katherine did was fall into the bed and turned to the wall with a blank look. He watched her as he tossed the bags over to a chair. There was nothing he could do to cheer her up, and as much as he hated her for dragging him into her mess he still felt bad. This was after all bad Karma, but you couldn't blame a fan for doing what ever it takes to prove that they're loyal. Kat made a deal with a demon, but it ended sourly. The only thing they could do was sit and wait until it was all over, and then go home. Instead, James took matters in his own hands.

"I'll be right back," he didn't get an answer. So he reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a white card and left the room. He walked around the building to a secluded place and then read the number at the back and dialed 06160.

Within the minute the familiar demon popped up. "I was wondering when you were going to call," she smirked. James set his jaw and skipped the foreplay. "Is this where it ends? So soon?"

Hekate sighed and pulled herself onto the dumpster lid, "If I gave you an answer, it would spoil the plot."

"Tell me."

"Sam and Dean are supposed to split up," She answered in all seriousness. James looked down as his jaw slackened from its rigid state. "Sorry to say."

"What now?"

She shrugged, "She made the deal of coming to the Supernatural realm. She didn't say anything about staying with the Winchester brothers. What you guys do now is up to you."

James swallowed, sticking his hands into his pockets, "Can we pull out?"

"Of the deal?" She chuckled, "If you do, Kat's soul will go straight to the underworld. She made the deal, and now she has to live with it. Those are the rules."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and paced back and forth for a moment, "If the season isn't over from here, than what now? What is the point of the show if the brothers aren't together?"

"Alright," Hekate slipped off, her bare feet landing on the cement. "Listen, since you guys are the main entertainment back home, I'll cut you another slice of cake."

James looked at her confused, "entertainment back home?"

"Hah, oh yeah," She smiled widely. "After all my brothers and sisters found out about the little game your friend made, it's been the biggest craze in the underworld. I mean, huge. People are starting to make polls in which episode one of you will die. Most are saying that you two won't make it passed episode 10."

"Why, what happens in episode 10?"

Hekate laughed softly, "Nuh huh, I'm not going to spoil it. What would be the fun in that?" she walked over to him, her hands on her hips. "But I will spoil this. Sam and Dean do eventually get back together. It won't happen for a month or so, so you two should be patient and try to make the most of it." She turned around causing James to have his eyes glued to her backside, which was clad in the shortest jean skirt possible. It was to a point where he was able to see a florescent pink covered crotch underneath. "Oh, a suggestion," she turned back around to look at him. "A great way of passing the time is to practice with your hunting skills. There's a case in New Jersey if you two are interested." She stepped into the shadows of the small pack of trees and disappeared.

*** * ***

Two days later, Katherine was starting to talk and move around. She was hoping that maybe she would wake up and find herself at home, but eventually came to pass that this was just not going away. James was using his time to research what Hekate was hinting at, and he found a lot of witch lore in Salem, but that wasn't what stuck out most. In small town in Cape May called Captain's Creek has been having an annual murder around this time. In 2005, a thirteen year old kid murdered his eleven year old brother. In 2006, a week after the anniversary of the boy's death, a sixteen year old girl murdered her younger sister. 2007 the same thing, and a week after the last. 2008, and now it would happen in 2009. James looked at the dates, and found the next week for the annual death to occur would be happening in 10 days.

The killings just seemed like an angry ghost possessing one of the kids. To James at least. When he brought it up to Kat, she just shrugged, obviously not her peppy self.

They were sitting at a pancake house just outside of Cape May. They've been traveling east for the passed day and a half and they only stop at a motel to get some sleep. The clientle this morning wasn't a lot, even though it was a typical 10 o'clock where people usually have a late breakfast or early brunch. Katherine was working her third glass of chocolate milk on the verge of filling up her bladder and arteries. James glanced up from the Captain's Creek news paper he printed out the other night and sighed through his nose. She was immaturely blowing bubbles in her cup and staring aimlessly into the rainy sky.

"Could you stop?"

Katherine paused and turned her irises to James, waited a second, and continued to blow bubbles. He groaned and pulled the glass away from her. The straw stuck in her mouth though, the left over milk dripped onto the table. "Stop acting like a baby, Kat."

"I'm not acting like a baby," she pouted.

"You've been bitching and moaning for the past few days, and the only things you've been eating would send you into a diabetic coma. Now suck it up, get out your laptop, and help me with this case. We're here, and we might as well make the most of it."

She spat out the straw from her mouth, "Fine." She cleared off the table and pulled out her Macbook. Once she got the internet connected her phone rang. She looked at James who was staring at it, "Who could that be?"

"I gave Bobby our phone number," James answered. "Answer it."

"Y'ello?"

"Hey, girl, it's Bobby. Your partner gave me your number."

"So I've heard. What's up?"

"James told me you're going to be in New Jersey for the next few weeks. Once you guys are done your case, I gotta 'nother one for ya."

Katherine shot James a look. What were they? Hunters On Demand? "What's the scuttlebutt, Bobby?"

"A town in Penn State has gone bazzerk. Word is that the town has been cut off completely, and not much people know what happened."

"That sounds familiar."

"Tell me about it. You guys better finish up your hunt first and get up there fast. I already sent down two other hunters, Robert and Spencer."

"We'll keep in touch." She hung up the phone and turn to James, "See what you got us into?"

"What?"

"We have little to none experience, and you're handing out my number like we could actually help."

"Well we can," James closed up his folder. "We need to get more experience if we plan to be living here for a year."

"Well you got your wish," Katherine closed her laptop and put the phone on top. "We just got booked for a vacation in Village of the Damned."

*** * ***

Within a couple of hours they made it to Captain's Creek, Cape May. The town looked exactly like how Katherine pictured it. Straight out of Stand By Me. She looked out the window as James drove the out-of-place car down the street towards the Hotel that was next to the beach. "Why do I have an itching feeling that we will end up eating dinner at a place called Johnny Rockets?"

James sighed, "We've got six days to stop the next killing. The only pattern I saw was that it was always siblings."

"And they're always older than the victim," Kat put in. See, she has read the articles too. "Who was the first family?"

"Evan and Adrianna Shoemaker," James told her, pulling into the parking lot. "Corey, thirteen, killed his younger brother, Aaron, who was eleven. From what I read, the boys were supposed to be best friends, despite Aaron's condition."

"Condition?" Kat asked, slamming the door after pulling out her bag.

"Yeah. Aaron had Down Syndrome. Get this, Corey is seventeen, which means that he, and maybe another one of the kids are in Juvi."

"And the others?"

"I'm guessing they were put in jail, seeing as by now they should be trailed as an adult. I'm going to get a room, after we should look up any of the local prisons and mental hospitals."

Katherine saluted, "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

**WORD OF THE DAY**:

**Scuttlebutt **(submitted by: seakat)

_**–noun  
1. Nautical. a. an open cask of drinking water. b. a drinking fountain for use by the crew of a vessel.  
2. Informal. rumor or gossip.**_

* * *

**A/N: Pretty boring, yeah? That's why I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tonight. But I want to get some other things done, so maybe not. After this arc, there's going to be a lot of twists, I can assure you. The first two episodes were just the introduction. Anyway, I hope today's chapter is up to par. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! you guys are awesome. Happy readings xoxoxo**


	15. A2 The First Murder Pt 1

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: I know y'all are wanting to get back with Dean and Sam, but I'm trying to follow the story line. Dean and Sam are separated for like a month or so before getting back together, so this arc is to kill time and develop Kat and James character. Since they don't have any hunter experience, a case like this would help their investigation skills. And now for....**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**

**4x06 Yellow Fever **

**" Dean:** I don't scare people.  
**Sam:** Dean, all we do is scare people.  
**Dean:** Well, then you're a dick too.  
**Sam:** Apparently I'm not. **"**

* * *

**The First Murder: Part One**

"I don't like this," Katherine whined.

"Too bad," James walked into the bathroom. "You look good."

Katherine gave him a helpless gaze, "I look like a dominatrix Liberian." She looked back in the mirror and sighed. She was wearing a short-sleeved black turtle neck shirt with a black pencil skirt. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, letting some brown curls fall around her face. To top it all off she wore black pumps and thick-frammed attitude glasses.

"You're playing guidance counselor to a teenage boy," James pointed out. "Your legs will come in handy."

Katherine sighed heavily and picked up the fake ID tag and put it around her neck. On it was a picture of herself, and the name "Donna Hendrix" the 28 year old Juvenile Delinquent Shrink. "I feel dirty."

"Good," James looked at her and smiled, "That will help!" He looked back at his reflection and brushed back his hair. He was not dressed up, not like Katherine. His clothes were standard, black pants, plain navy blue shirt with his brown leather jacket over it. In his pocket he had a badge and a photo ID of a 30 year old Brock London, detective from Oro Valley, Arizona. He was to go to the Woman's prison and speak with two of the kids that murdered their siblings. Casey Fraiser, now 19 years old. And Candy Moore, now 21.

"C'mon, you gotta see Corey 40 minutes."

The two left the hotel room and went over to separate cars. They had to rent a car just so this could get over faster. Despite Kat's protests, James got the Transam, and she was stuck with a plain 2007 red Honda Civic.

*** * ***

When James arrived at the Woman's prison that was outside of Captain's Creek he went over to the counter. Not like he was expecting, the woman at the desk looked like to be in her late 30s, and more than likely swung away from his gender.

"I'm Detective Brock London, from the Oro Valley Station," He flashed her her badge and ID. The woman looked skeptical, but when she read it she had no choice but to believe. It looked legit. "What can I do for you, Detective?"

"I need to speak to two of your inmates. Casey Fraiser and Candy Moore."

She narrowed her eyes, "What for?"

"That's confidential, ma'am. If you could just arrange a meeting with them, I will be quick and out of your hair." James tried to keep his voice as indifferent and professional as possible. He choice his words carefully, it was obvious this he-she was a flaming feminist, and if he happened to use a sexiest word by mistake it would take forever to get to those girls.

*** * ***

"Miss Hendrix?" Katherine looked up to see one of the guards walk into the waiting room. "Corey is ready for you." She sighed, picking herself up from the seat and followed the guard to a room where the "counseling" would be.

When she got to the room the guard pulled out the keys, "When you're done, just knock twice." Katherine nodded, the guard escorting her in. With his hand far too close to her ass. Pervert.

"So you're my new therapist?" Came a voice, softer than she imagined. Kat turned around and saw the teenager sitting in a leather chair. He looked harmless there; he had big brown doe-eyes, messy brown hair, light chocolate skin and a set of perfect teeth. He had bags under his eyes which showed that he was lacking sleep. It was hard to believe that this was the guy that killed his little brother. "Yeah, I am," Katherine finally moved away from the door and sat down in the chair across from him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Corey Shoemaker...but I'm guessing you already knew that," he laughed nervously, extending his hand. This didn't add up in Kat's eyes, he was far too polite to be in here. She took his hand surprised at how soft and gentle his they were, despite it eating up her own. "...Donna Hendrix."

*** * ***

James tapped his pen against the metal table. He had been waiting for about ten minutes nearly, and just sat in an uncomfortable chair inside a private interrogation room (meaning it was windowless, and only had a security camera shoved to one corner). The door jerked open and a tall leggy red headed girl walked in. Her hair looked ratty, and she was covered in freckles from her forehead down to her collarbone, her bare arms and he guessed there would be some on her back too. If anything, Candy looked like she was locked in here for drugs, not murder. Though she could have passed for that too.

Candy sat down in the chair in front of him and rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "So what is it that you want to know, Detective?" Her voice was raspy, but still smooth like velvet.

"To tell me what happened exactly two years ago from two weeks ago," James replied. "That night you killed your brother, Angel."

"Look at my file, flat-foot. I already told the cops everything." She huffed, turned her face away with her nose in the air.

"Yeah. I already know that you came home that night, saw your brother cleaning the dishes, and then your shit hit the fan and drove a kitchen knife to his throat."

*** * ***

"I'm telling you, it will be better than Shawn of the Dead."

Corey shook his head, "No way! Shawn of the Dead was hilarious -- British comedy at it's finest. Zombieland is just Hollywood's sad attempt at making a funny zombie movie. They suck at making comedies now!"

Katherine shook her head, "I agree with that...But you can't go wrong with zombies attacking America! That's epic!"

Corey smiled broadly, "Yeah I guess..." He trailed off chuckling softly. "Wow, I haven't smiled like that since..." He lips dropped when he reminded himself of why he was in here. Katherine watched him with concerned eyes. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch his gaze, "Corey...What happened that night?"

He looked down at his shoes, the colour draining from his face. "I was only thirteen. Aaron was only 11. Aaron was a riot...He was such fun to be around. Of course my mum and dad spoiled him so much, because.... Well, I'm sure you know." He wrapped his arms around his torso. "We were camping on the beach, me and him. We didn't live too far from there. The moon was full that night, so we just sat there looking at it. Then...All I remember was Aaron turning to me and then pointed to something. I turned around and...nothing. I woke up, I think, and I found myself...And I found myself," Corey's face screwed up as he tried to bite back the tears that he had been hoarding all these years. "My hands... were wrapped around his neck. The look he was giving me it was...Oh God," he cupped his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shuddered as he wept.

*** * ***

"What do you want me to say?" Candy looked at James. "I already confessed. What more do you want from me?"

"The truth," James pressed. He leaned in, folding his arms on the table. "I know there is something else you aren't telling me. Tell me exactly what happened that night...and I will know if you skipped on a detail."

Candy stared at the detective long and hard. He was persistent, but there was something in his voice that made her cave in and tell him every detail. "I was back from a party with a bunch of my friends," she started. "I left early because I knew my brother was home alone. My parents were always so fucking protective of him, but he was 17!" Her voice was a little harsh which told James that Candy had some sort of resentment towards her brother. "Anyway. I walk in, and mommy's little perfect Angel was washing the dishes. I ignore him, he ignored me, whatever. I walk over to the pantry and grab myself a poptart. After that, all I can remember was this crap falling onto my nose. Fucking disgusting."

"And that's all you can remember?"

"That's it. I snapped out of it, and all I saw was my brother with a knife sticking out of his throat."

*** * ***

"Corey," Katherine sat up from her chair and walked next to his seat, getting down to her knees. She rubbed his back and looked up into his watery eyes. "I know this hurts. And I know this is going to sound weird, but could you answer me something?" Corey turned his brown eyes at his shrink. Her image was distorted, so he wiped the tears away. "Do you remember seeing anything odd that night? Before it happened?"

The teenager blinked, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Uh...I dont know. Not before. Afterwords I found some silver goo at the side of my face. But I don't get how that's important?"

Katherine swallowed, racking her brain for an excuse, "It's a visual thing for me. I like to put myself in your shoes to connect with your pain." That had to be the cheesiest thing she has ever said.

*** * ***

"Now Casey, I want you to tell me what happened the night you murdered your sister," Dean leaned back against the chair. After Candy had left, Casey came right in. She was a little easier on the eyes; lanky, flat chested, long brown hair and a pale complexion. She was soft spoken, so he had to lean in in order to hear her.

Her story seemed similar to that of Candy's. Casey came home to an empty house. Abby, only a year younger, was being a brat -- not like Angel, Candy's brother -- using her sister to make her dinner whilst their parents were away. It sounded like her parents spoiled their youngest, and kept Casey in the closet. The way she put it, she was a slave in her own house. It ended the same way. Casey slipped on some goo on the floor and blacked out, when she came to she found herself smothering her sisters face in a bathtub filled with water.

James made it a day, and left the prison. When he got to his car, he looked down at his notes. It all pointed to an obvious -- a pretty pissed off ghost. He only could guess that the goo that they kept on bringing up was ectoplasm. He pulled out of the parking lot and went back to Captain's Creek.

Ten minutes passed until his phone began to ring, "Yeah?"

"Who ever this ghost is, needs to get his dick chopped off."

"How did it go?"

"Corey is pretty much a mess and a half. He looks like hell spat him out, and then had everything happy from him pulled away," Katherine sighed. "I don't do good with crying teenage boys. They're almost as worse as crying teenage girls. How was the prison girls doing? Did any of them sing versus from Chicago?"

"Sadly, no. Candy's pretty much a bitch and half. The other didn't seem like a killer at all. Did Corey say anything about goo?"

"Yeah. He said he found some of it next to his face when he woke up. Meaning we have a rare, but fun possession of a ghost. But of who?"

"The million dollar question. I'll meet you back in the room. We still have one more to check. The most recent one, Carson Faust. He's 17 now, but he's the only one that landed himself in the nut house."

*** * ***

After the two hunters met up, they both got into one car and drove to St. Francis Xavier Mental Hospital for Depressed Teens. Katherine was starting to have fun making up names and covers. This one happened to be two students from Stratford doing a case study on domestic murders in the area. Since Carson was still in shock, they wouldn't be able to get any information out of him. They ended up with the next best thing, his doctor.

"I don't know what to tell you two," Dr. Franklin said as they walked down the hall. "Mr. Faust suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder and severe Schizophrenia, which made him lash on his twin brother and kill him. He has been in an unresponsive state since he came in." They strode down a hall full of rooms until they stopped at 418. Through the window they saw the teenager curled up in a ball on his white bed. His black hair was greasy and long, covering most of his face.

"He hasn't said anything to you? About what happened?" Katherine asked the doctor, still looking at the boy beyond the door. "No. Nothing that makes sense anyway."

"What do you mean?" James asked, his attention directed to Dr. Franklin. The doctor shrugged, "Nonsense about ghosts of a boy following him around, and how he killed his brother."

"Did he say what the boy looked like?" Katherine asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"I like to know every detail...."

"Well, no he didn't. He just said there was blood on his clothes." Kat and James nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

After they got all the information they could get, they left the hospital. "So, who ever this boy is, is pissed," Katherine stated the obvious. "And he has beef with younger siblings. But I see no other pattern."

"And I've looked farther, there are no other cases in town before 2005 of another sibling murder," James added. "What's his motive?"

Katherine sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if my siblings ever thought to kill me."

James rolled his eyes, "Well you were spoiled rotten. And I already thought about killing you at some point."

"Gee, thanks," They got to the car. "The burdens of being the youngest..." She trailed off as the gears in her mind began to turn. "Hold on," she stopped James from starting the car when they got inside.

"What?"

"Corey said that his brother was pampered a lot..."

"Well he had Down Syndrome...If his parents ignored him, that would be strange. And cruel. Where are you getting at?"

"All of the siblings that were killed...they were either spoiled, or pampered, because they were the youngest. "

"What about Carson and his twin brother? We don't know if he was spoiled at all," James put in.

"Not that we know of," She turned in her seat, "I mean think about it. Jealousy. That's what's making them go crazy. Like chihuahua in heat crazy."

"I really doubt that Corey would be jealous of Aaron."

Katherine sighed, then turned back front in her seat, "Right... Candy and Angel, and Casey and Abby though..." Katherine shook her head, "What the hell is with these people and naming their children with A and C names?"

James snorted, "You noticed that too?"

"It's odd," The engine started up and they were both driving out of the hospital and back on the road. Katherine rested her chin in her head and stared a head. She was quiet nearly the entire ride, which meant that she was thinking hard. Yes, it did happen sometimes.

"Holy shit!" She shouted, causing James to come to a screeching halt and turn to her, "What? What is it?"

"What's their parents names?"

* * *

**PHRASE OF THE DAY**:

_"Chihuahua in heat"_**_  
_Submitted by Seakat**!

* * *

**A/N: The arc is slowly coming to an end. If I don't end it in the next chapter, I'll likely end it at chapter 17. Wow, I'm almost at chapter 20. Usually when I get to chapter 20, it's been like 6 months of procrastinating. Anyway, if one of you guys know where this story is going ('Cause I dropped a lot of foreshadowing in it) DONT SAY ANYTHING IN THE REVIEW. I want it to be a surprise for other readers haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if not, I is sorry :(. Happy Reaings, xoxoxox. **

**CASTING:**

COREY SHOEMAKER played by _TAYLOR LAUTNER _  
CANDY MOORE played by _LINDSAY LOHAN_  
CASEY FRAISER played by _KRISTEN STEWART_  
DR. FRANKLIN played by _PETER FACINELLI_  
CARSON FUAST played by _ALEX MCKEE_


	16. A3 The First Murder Pt 2

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I got this done. I wasn't able to fit a word of the day in here, I just wanted to finish this for you guys. The arc is slowly coming to an end, even though it was kind of fun to write and make up, lol. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The First Murder: Part Two**

Katherine and James rushed into their room, the former made a beeline to the papers they had scattered on the table. "Look," she pointed at the names of Corey's parents. "Evan and Adrianna Shoemaker."

"So?" James blinked, pulled over a chair and sat down, "What are you getting at?" Katherine pulled out a scrap paper and wrote down the names under a date.

"2005.

- Evan (Father)

- Adrianna (Mother)

- Corey (Oldest)

- Aaron (Youngest)"

James was looking at her oddly, he did not see where she was getting at. "What's Casey's parents names?" James pulled out the article from 2006 and read, "Addison and Evette Fraiser." And she wrote it down the same way.

"2006.

- Addison (Father)

- Evette (Mother)

- Casey (Oldest)

- Abby (Youngest)"

"Do you see the pattern?" Kat looked at her partner as he was reading the names. "Both parents' names start with A and E. The kids' names are always C and A. Is it supposed to spell something?" Katherine shook her head, "No, I don't think so. What are Candy and Carson's?" James shuffled through the papers again and pulled out two and read out the names.

"2007.

- Allen (Father)

- Evangeline (Mother)

- Candy (Oldest)

- Angel (Youngest)"

"2008.

- Everett (Father)

- Adara (Mother)

- Carson (Oldest Twin)

- Aiden (Youngest Twin)"

"The first child is always named with a C," James pointed out, "And the youngest is always an A. Our ghost is targeting his victims according to their names and age. So all we have to do is find a family with the same order of names?"

"Yeah," Katherine folded up the paper and shoved it in her pocket. "You should go check the local archives for anything that stands out."

James nodded, "Okay, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop by Carson's mom's house to ask a couple of questions. I want to see if there is anything similar between the twins as there was between the other siblings." Katherine got up and went over to her bag and pulled out some plan black dress pants. She couldn't stand the cold air on her bare legs any longer. "Oh, and James?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm taking the Firebird."

*** * ***

Katherine pulled off to the side of the road once she got to the white picket fence capital of America. She walked over to the pink-bricked house and knocked on the door. There was the sound of barking and some words were said, but were not audible to her. "May I help you?" A woman came to the door. She looked like a mess. Her black hair was tied up and seemed to be unwashed. She was wearing baggy pants and a hoodie with tissues shoved in the pockets. "Hi, I'm detective Violet Carlson from the Ocean City County. I was wondering if you could answer some---" Katherine was cut off when the door slammed in her face. "I'm not answering any more questions! Go away!" Katherine sighed heavily, "I already hate this job." She knocked on the door, harder this time. "Mrs. Faust! I really need to talk to you! It will only take five minutes of your time!"

"Go away!"

Katherine through her head back and groaned, "God damnit..." She trudged over to her car across the street, got in and drove off not before she called James. "Yeah."

"She won't talk to me. She slammed the door in my face." James laughed a little bit. "Why don't you just do a little snooping yourself? Crawl into a window."

"I'm not going to sneak into her house while she's there. That's suicide. I might as well stick a gun to her head and demand answers."

"Then wait until she leaves or something..."

"I doubt she will leave! The woman looks like one of those goblins from Labyrinth. She probably doesn't want to be seen in daylight."

"Well I don't know then. Figure something out." James hung up and Kat groaned again, banging her head against the horn making it sound.

*** * ***

James had went back to the nearest police station and flashed his badge. After an hour and a half of going through the old police archives, he didn't come across anyone with the same name pattern. He was starting to believe that maybe the first murder really was Corey and his brother Aaron. And maybe it as Aaron that was doing this...But that also made no sense according to Corey's story. So after he left the police station he decided to check the library.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could go through any local history records or old news papers," He said at the front desk. The Librarian nodded, "Okay, one sec." She did a little typing on the computer, "Yeah. They're all here. They will be in reference; the last aisle to your left." James nodded thanks and went over. When he got to his destination the first thing he saw was old leather bound books, some a meter long, and others five inches thick. "This is going to be a while," he mused. He pulled out the 20th century news papers and started from the 90s upward. Decade after decade he found nothing. There was a few domestic murders here and there, but nothing that fit the pattern. No families with names that start with A, E, C, and A.

This was getting impossible. There was nothing he could tie this case to. Maybe they were just looking in the wrong direction? Maybe it was just a demon going around pretending to be a ghost. James leaned back into his chair after he cracked his back, and then pulled out the 19th century articles.

*** * ***

It was almost five o'clock, and Katherine was starting to get fed up with having nothing to do but sit in her car at a Dunkin' Donuts parking lot. She was staring at her phone contemplating whether she should call the doctor again and ask some more questions. Maybe she could convince the doctor to let her talk to Carson, despite his decision. With her mind made up, she dialed the doctor's number.

"Dr. Andrew Franklin speaking."

"Hi, Doctor, it's Katherine Boone from earlier today. The Med student?"

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering, even though he might be unresponsive, if I could talk to Carson? Maybe I could get something out of him."

"Uh, I don't think you will be able tonight. Mrs. Faust should be on her way here. It's his visiting hours -- the two have dinner together in his room at this time." Katherine went silent for a second, looking over back to the street where she came from. "Miss Boone?"

"No, yeah, I understand," she snapped out of it. "I'll call you tomorrow then, if something comes up." After saying good bye she hung up the phone and got out of the car, then went over to the trunk. She took out some supplies that Hekate left in there that she thought she might need: an EMF, lock-picking tools, black light, and leather gloves. After shoving all that in a small bag, she locked up the car and jogged back to the street. Everyone was in side after coming back home from work, so chances are everyone was having family dinner. Including Mrs. Faust at the mental hospital.

Katherine didn't go for the front door, that would have been too easy to spot. So she went over to the gate of the backyard. "Okay, how am I going to do this..." she trailed off, then grabbed onto the top and tried to pull herself over. God, they made this look so much easier in movies. "Okay, okay, almost there," she breathed once she got her small body over the top, and then suddenly she fell flat on her back. "Oooowww." She winced pushing herself up on her feet. "This Kat does not land on her feet..." Still grimacing she walked over to the slide in door only to be met with a pair of dirty fangs of a pissed off looking Doberman. "Oh God," she stepped back looking at the canine wide eyed. It was growling pretty violently, causing the glass to fog up. "Can't go that way..." she sighed, looking around the area. There was a balcony above her, which was just ten feet over her head. She just needed something to pull herself onto that.

Looking around the yard all she could see was a green hoes coiled up in the long grass. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

*** * ***

The 19th century wasn't as long as the 20th in terms of news papers. And when he got to the earliest date, he figured out why. Captain's Creek was a young city, only forming in the early 1800s. The city, he assumed according to the looks of it, was raised on a strict Roman Catholic belief. And for the first 5 decades the town was in relatively good spirits. It was peaceful, everyone knew each other, and no one went outside the law. Most of the early articles were about national news, and small local things like new stores opening up.

Until, that is, before the Civil War was about to start, in 1859 Captain's Creek had its first murder. Committed by one Lucian Cunningham, a 20 year old who killed his younger brother, John-Michael. James stood up and went to go photo copy the article; he didn't know why, but he felt like it had some part in it. It didn't match the pattern though, even if it was a sibling murder. Their names didn't match. He came back to his table, and pulled out another thick book, one that was labeled Family Tree's. James wanted to see if the Cunningham's had any relation to any of the murderers over the years.

*** * ***

"Maybe I should have thought this more through..." Katherine grit her teeth as she reached up and pulled her body up another few inches. She was swinging in mid air on a garden hoes, the only thing that was keeping her up was the handle of the gun at the top, wedged underneath the railing of the balcony. And with every swing she took the more it wiggled threatening to come out. "Almost there, almost there," she breathed. There was only foot to go, and then she could grab onto the railing. Her arms were about to give up, but she eventually made it to the top. With a heave, she pulled herself onto the floor of the balcony. Katherine began to breath heavily, leaning against the wall of the roof, "God. Next time I should take a tip from Batman and carry around a utility belt," she sighed, wiping off the sweat from her brow and turned to the window. It was locked. Naturally.

Katherine squatted down and pulled out her pocket knife. She tried sliding it through the crease to unlatch the lock, but it was as if it was bolted to the damn window. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," she pressed her forehead against the window. "Today's just not my day." Finally she gave up. She was fed up with trying to be sneaky. "Fuck this," She sat up, stepped back. "One, two, three," she through her boot in the glass, but the only thing it did was crack it and made her stumble back and fall over the railing. She reached out just in time to grip on the edge, "Maybe I should've have taken extra PE classes."

*** * ***

James had found what he was looking for. He knew the pattern. He knew why. With all his photocopied evidence he left the library. Just when he was getting into the car he dialed Katherine's phone number.

"What?" Can a tired woman's voice.

"Kat? I got it. I know the pattern. Where are you?"

There was some barking in the background and then a sigh, "In the seventh circle of Hell."

"What?"

"I'm kinda busy here. Can we talk when I am not being cornered by the closest thing I will get to a hell hound until I die?"

"Okay..." James paused, listening closely at the dog barking up a storm in the background. "Where do you want to meet? Back at the room?"

"Meet me at Dunkin' Donuts. I'll talk to you later. I'm at war with a doberman." Katherine hung up and continued to press her body against the bathroom door, trying to keep the rabid dog out. She was able to climb back onto the balcony, and kick through the glass after some attempts. However, this attracted the attention of the dog down stairs, as a result, it chased her to the bathroom, where she was stuck. If it weren't for James calling her at the wrong time, she would have notice the lock on the door. When she did notice, the dog already made a dent in the wood. She turned around, and her luck was starting to look up. The window led to the roof, which was at a good angle to walk across. She opened it up easier than the last window she went through, and climbed out. Balancing on the roof was a little harder than she thought since it was a bit wet from the rain they got this morning. On all fours she crawled to the next window which was the twins' room. The latch on this door was easy to open, at least something was going for her.

She climbed in and started to go through his things. The room was a typical teenage room. Band posters, plain colours, green walls, video games. Though one thing stood out of place, and that was a journal she found under his mattress, "Here we go." Just at that very moment the dog started barking due to the sound of a key going through a lock and moving around.

Shit. Shit fuck. Shit fuck shit. The mother was home.

Katherine ran to the window and climbed back out, closing it behind her. She walked over to the front of the house and peaked around the corner, watching the woman walk into her house. There was only one way to get off this roof, and that was to jump off. Kat swallowed and looked down, "Sorry legs."

*** * ***

James tapped his fingers on the cup of coffee in his hand, then glanced at his wrist watch. He had been sitting there for twenty-five minutes and he didn't even get a phone call. The bell above the door rang and in came a very dirty looking Katherine. Her hair was a mess, her shirt had dirt stains and rips on them. She had dirt on her face and scratches on her arms, and she had a huge mud stain on the side of her pants.

James laughed, "Have fun?"

Kat spat out a leaf that was in her mouth and stared at him through slitted eyes. "Let's just go back to the hotel."

When they got back to the hotel the first thing Katherine did was pull off her pants and shirt and sat down at the table in nothing but her underwear. "What did you find?" James asked.

"Carson's diary," she tossed her head back and closed her eyes. "Turns out the twins were fighting for some chick in high school. The girl chose Aiden."

"Makes sense," James sat down across from her. "How?" James put down the papers he photocopied at the Library, "Because of this. 1859, this town had its first murder, committed by one Lucian Caine Daniel Cunningham."

"So?" Katherine pulled her head back and rested her arms on the table.

"He killed his brother, John-Michael Abel Cunningham. And their parents were Adam George Cunningham, and Evelyn Rosalina Cunningham."

The female insert's eyes went wide, "Adam and Eve. Their first sons were Cain and Abel."

"Yup. All of the siblings names started with C and A, like Cain and Abel. This ghost was giving us a hint the entire time. It said that Lucian killed John-Michael because he was jealous -- JM was going to University, but not Lucian, so his parents weren't as proud. Lucian was joining the army to fight in the civil war. JM got an arranged marriage to one of the most beautiful maidens in town. Lucian did not. Exactly the same as some of the stories of Cain and Abel."

"So you think Lucian is the one possessing these kids, making them kill their siblings?"

James nodded, "The question is why would he wait this long?" Katherine bit her lip and leaned against the chair, crossing her legs. "This started in 2005 right?" James nodded again. "That's when Supernatural started." Her partner looked at her oddly, "So?" She rolled her eyes, "Sooo, it's the beginning of the show. Where Dean and Sam come together to start hunting together. And now the show has gone much more biblical than we thought...Maybe this case was foreshadowing."

James looked around, mauling this over in his mind. "But if this was intentional than that means... we were supposed to find it."

* * *

**A/N: HUH? WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? IM NOT GONNA TELLS YEAH. Lol. Okay, so writing this is making me REALLY tired, and I had a stressfull day. So I'm going to take a break and play a little Batman Lego on my ps3. Theres something about lego that makes me relaxed. Thanks for the support, my awesome readers. And don't worry, we can make it! The next episode is only a month and a half away! xoxoxox**


	17. A4 The First Murder Pt 3

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Soooo, this took longer to write than I thought. I might not update another one until tmw night. I wanna take a break, lol. I got other things to do! Anyway, hope you enjoy. This is pretty much the last chapter for this arc. And nooow for **

**QUOTE OF THE DAY!**

**Castiel:** "(_Into cell phone_) This isn't funny Dean, the voice is telling me I'm almost out of minutes!"

**Not even angels can pass their minutes and get away for it. I passed my texts the other day and got a 150 dollar bill in the mail. My dad was not amused. My sister was though. **

* * *

**The First Murder: Part Three**

"We have six more days left," James pointed out the next morning. "We have to find Lucian's next victim and keep an eye on them."

"You're doing that, I'm tired of snooping," Katherine shook out her hair from the tie she had on. Last night she took a fourty-five minute shower, wrapped her hair in a tie and slept like that. Now her hair was in natural curls, which was usually annoying to her, but she felt too lazy to straighten it with the straightener she bought a week ago. "I'll go to the local cemetery and see if the bodies are buried there."

James sighed while tying on his boots, "Fine. Where do you want to eat? There's a place up the road called Donnie Floats."

"Let me guess," Katherine poked her head through her shirt. "They have root beer floats and there's a waitress named Flow that you were flirting with yesterday."

"They also have milk shakes, and her name was Josey," James smiled cheekily. Katherine rolled her eyes,

"Fine. But you're buying me a milk shake," she announced as they made their way out the door.

"It's 10 in the morning!" James exclaimed.

"Don't judge me!"

*** * ***

After they ate, James dropped Katherine off at the local cemetery and then he drove off back to the Library. When Katherine walked in through the black gates the first thing she saw was a tall classic Victorian house. Being that she was a little explorer herself, she walked in. It was an open house, and she wasn't the only person in there. The first thing she noticed was a name plat right in the middle of the foyer, with a little history underneath.

"THE BOYLE FAMILY HOME -

The Boyle Family was one of the first families to migrate to Captain's Creek; the first generation, Anthony Christopher Boyle was the town's first mayor. He had several daughters, and thus the house went to them and their children. Other family lines that have lived under this roof were the Baron's, Salvatore's, Gilbert's, Knight's, Cunningham's, and the Gordon's..."

Katherine stopped reading from there on, "Well that's convenient." She kept on walking. There was a room for every family and generation that lived in this house. As she was browsing, she learned that the house was sold to the city in 1920, and it was later made into a cemetery (the second one in the city. The first happened to be at the Church 10 blocks away). She visit the Gilberts' and the Knights' rooms, skipped the Barons' and started to go up stairs hoping to find the Cunninghams. When she did find it, it was near the back facing the cemetery in the south. The room was a circle, and all the photos were posted one by one along with items that once belonged to them. She sauntered over to one, which was all women's stuff. Combs, pins, broaches, ect. Over the case it said this stuff belonged to the lady of the house, Evelyn Cunningham. "There's Eve," Kat muttered to herself. the next was pictures of Adam Cunningham and their wedding. Finally she got to what she was looking for. Cain and Abel. Or Lucian and JM.

In Lucian's case it was mostly Civil War things; medals, his gun, his suit, shoes, and hat, and some personal items like a pocket watch. Above it was a little history of Lucian Cunningham, which had what Kat was expecting. "... Lucian murdered his brother John-Michael the year prior of when he was to be sent to war in 1860. However, they did not execute him until after his services to the State of New Jersey were done. His ashes are kept with his family in the basement of this house." Ashes? Ashes!? Katherine rubbed the bridge of her nose, wondering why people just spend the money on a proper burial so they could just dig it, burn it, and leave quietly. Either it wasn't Lucian that has been killing everyone, or he had some hair laying around in this house. And they didn't have much time to collect all the stray hair they find.

Katherine looked above the case and saw a bunch of pictures of the eldest Cunningham brother, from a teenager to the day he left for war. She cocked an eyebrow and leaned into the last picture of him. He looked to be at least 20 or 21 years old, with short brown hair, set jaw and perfect bone structure. "Heh," she smirked a tiny little bit. "I'd do him."

*** * ***

Digging through some phone books, James was able to find several A names and E names. That wouldn't help since he would have to dig further in each of their history and find out what their children's names are.

James stood up from the table and put all the books away, and went back to reference to get out the family tree books he had been looking at the other night. He went under Cunningham and found Evelyn's maiden name. Boyle. Under Boyle there was more names, but most of the names died out. There was only two lasting families that branched out to today. The Gordons and the Gilberts. The Gilberts were old, nearly in their 70s, and had all girls. The Gordons had one son named Steven, and it ended it there. Though according to the date, he would be 40 years old by now. James pulled out the phone book once again and looked under his name, Steven Gordon. However what he found was a Adam Gordon-Belge, which made James' eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"That's just too funny."

James went into the Belge family and found out that Adam had two nephews named Christopher and Alexander Belge, whom was also his God Children. Their parents had died in a car crash three years prior, so the brothers moved in with their uncle and his lover. It was a little off to the pattern, but the names added up to a perfect T.

*** * ***

Kat moved on to the next case, which was as expected their Abel, John-Michael. His case was much similar to that of his father's. He had his engagement ring in there, pocket watch, shoes and cufflinks. His description read, "... John-Michael was murdered by his brother Lucian Cunningham before he was to marry his bride-to-be, Joanna Cutworth. Rumours were told around the city about how Lucian killed his brother in a fit of jealousy. John Michael is buried in the basement beside his parents of this house."

An idea popped into Katherine's head when she left the house, causing her stop before the gate. She pulled out her phone and dialed James.

"I was just about to call you," He said on the other line. "I found the next target. It looks like our ghost has no qualms with same sex marriage."

"Oh my God," Katherine laughed, "ARE THEIR NAMES ADAM AND STEVE?!"

"Yeah, how did you know?" His answer was a bundle of laughter. It died down with a sigh, "Oh Jebus that's hilarious. Listen I don't think it's Lucian that's possessing everyone."

"Why?"

"Well he was cremated for one... I looked at his stuff at the museum in the house and there's nothing that could tie him back to the living."

"Okay, then who do you think is doing all this?"

"Our Abel, JM. He wasn't cremated. I think he's pissed that his brother murdered him."

"Do you know where he's buried?"

"His tomb is in the basement of the house with the rest of the family. Oh and James, could you do me a favour, and look up someone named Joanna Cutworth? Then call me with what you found."

"Kay. T-t-y-l." James hung up and then turned back to the family trees, flipping over to the C's. There was several Joanna's, so he assumed it was a family name. Though there was one in the same generation as their Cain and Abel, Joanna Scarlet Mary Cutworth. She hadn't married after the death of John-Michael, in fact, if James read right, she died right after the Civil War in 1867. Underneath it said the cause of death was suicide.

*** * ***

Katherine found the stone she was looking for. It was in the far back nearly hidden in shadows. All it said was "Joanna Scarlet Mary Cutworth, 1842 - 1867." That's all it said. No "Wife, Mother, Daughter" or small prayer written underneath. Which meant that Joanna did not have a Catholic burial.

The self insert sighed, stuffing her hands in her pocket. James was right. Before she found her tomb, he phoned her to tell her that she committed suicide. But why did she wait until after the war? Her fiance was already dead nearly 10 years from then.

"He was protecting me," Came a female voice from behind. Katherine spun around and what she saw made her step back and nearly fall over the tombstone. The woman had long wheat-coloured hair bundled up in a bonnet. Her dress was faded brown, and her face was as white as chalk. "He was protecting me," The woman said again, her face blank.

"Protecting you from what?" Kat finally asked after she got over herself. The first time she saw a ghost and it was in a tv show. That was probably why she wasn't screaming bloody murder and reciting the Hail Mary. "He won't let me go. I can never leave." And with that the ghost of Joanna Cutworth fizzed out and Katherine was left staring at the dead grass.

*** * ***

"Protecting her from what? And who is 'he'?" James asked when the two got to the room. Katherine shrugged, "I have no idea! Then she was like 'He won't let me go. I can never leave'."

"Do you think she was talking about Lucian?" James asked from the bed.

Katherine shook her head, "No, Lucian is an ashtray now." She scrunched up her face a little bit, "This does not add up. The more we dig into this the more complicated it gets."

"Hey, you wanted to come to Supernatural. Nothing's easy here."

"I knoooow. They make it seem easy though -- things are always solved in an hour." James rolled his eyes, but she continued. "Maybe...Maybe Lucian wasn't the bad guy?"

"How do you mean? He killed his brother."

"I know. But you'd think that Joanna would be gone, leaving JM alone. Which would drive him insane. And if JM is doing all this, then maybe...he's keeping her there for something."

James ran his hand over his chin and cheek in thought, "Like a prisoner?" The two hunters catch each other's eye as if they both knew what they were thinking. James shot up from the bed, "Lucian was protecting her from John-Michael."

"John must've been abusing her or raping her,"

"So Lucian killed his brother,"

"And when he came back from the war, he was executed. So Joanna killed herself, because he was the one she loved, not John-Michael,"

"And now the bastard is holding her soul prisoner,"

"Keeping what he thinks is his. He's a pissed off hundred-something ghost."

The two began to pack up their things. Guns with rock-salt bullets, salt, gasoline, matches, crowbar, all things that the Winchester brothers use to hunt down ghosts. They got into the car once the clock hit the midnight hour. When they got to the Boyle House it looked creepier during the night than it did during the day. The gates were locked up tight, so the two went around to the woods where no one could see them. Katherine climbed over with the help of James. He tossed over a bag over the gate, then climbed over himself. They both snuck over to the back door where James picked the lock; this was the first time he did in practice, all other times it was in theory. When they first started this case he went online to find out how to pick a lock. It took some time, but he his doubts were fooled and it unlocked. Katherine followed James in and they both went to the basement door. Katherine had her gun out looking around to make sure no one was around. The inside was just as creepy, what with all the old photos and paintings. She remembered an album in one of these rooms where it was all dead people posed in positions, as was the tradition in some families. She thought it was just borderline creepy.

The basement door was also locked, so James once again put his new lock-picking skills to use and got them in. This was part of the house that Katherine hadn't gone through, so when she got there all she could do was stare in awe. It honest-to-God looked like the basement of Dracula's Castle in the silver-screen movie.

James looked over to her, "I'll go left, you go right." She nodded, and the two split up. Going passed casket after casket, and urn after urn was eerie as shit. Katherine ended up humming a Global DeeJays song, which just made her dance through the basement of the House of 1000 Corpses. At the far end, James found a plaque in the wall with the name he was looking for. He called over Katherine, and the two just stared at it. "I can't believe we're going to break into a grave," she stated. "I'm going to hell regardless if I come out of this season alive."

"So you have nothing to loose," He handed her the bag as he took out the crowbar. Without a hesitation he hit the marble surface, cracking it considerably. It didn't fall apart until after several other whacks. James took the handles of the casket in side and pulled it out with little help from his female partner. The casket was brown with gold trimmings, but nothing on it that made it spectacular. "Oh, God. I don't think I'm ready for this," Katherine covered her mouth to shield her lungs from the dust. There was a decomposed body in there. And they were going to give it a bath in gasoline and salt. Lucian had the right idea...GET CREMATED.

Just when James put the crowbar to the coffin, he was sent flying back hitting the wall. "Shit!" Katherine whipped around. There was their culprit, John-Michael, holding James by the neck against the wall. Katherine raised her gun, intending to shoot the ghost, but she couldn't. The bullets would go through him and hit James. "Hurry," her best friend croaked. Katherine ran to the crowbar and with all her strength and adrenaline she popped open the lid. She had to hold her disgust at the rotten body for now.

Just then there was a loud wail, causing Katherine to spin around. Joanna came out of no where and pulled her captor off of James, then the two ghosts disappeared into the wall. James fell onto his behind coughing up a fit, but he was able to choke out, "burn it already!"

Katherine took the salt and dumped half of it all over the skeleton, and then poured the gasoline all over it. Just when she was trying to light up the match, James yelled. "BEHIND YOU!!" Katherine spun around to see an angry face of the deceased going over her. But before he could do damage to her there was a bang and John-Michael screamed before it vanished.

Breathing heavily from the floor Katherine spun around to James, but he wasn't holding the shot gun. He wasn't even looking at her. She followed his gaze until her eyes landed on a muscular figure standing to her right with a shot gun pointed in the direction where the ghost of John-Michael Cunningham was.

"Dean?"

* * *

**SEAKAT'S PHRASE OF THE DAY**

_"I'd do him."_

* * *

**A/n: I bet all of you are like YES! YES! DEAN! FINALLY! LOL. I wasn't going to bring him in until chapter 18, but I decided to be nice. Let him show up here. So I can't be on for long so this author's note will be short! HAPPY READINGS!**

ps. This entire chapter I kept on singing "I feeeeeeel you, Joannnnnnnaaaa.....BURRRIED SWEETLY IN YOUR YELLLLOW HAAAAAIIIIIRR" 

**CASTING:**

**Lucian **played by** SHANE WEST  
John-Michael **played by** JESSE SPENCER  
Joanna **played by** SARA PAXTON  
**


	18. See You On The Other Side

**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I wasn't supposed to get this out until tmw night. But I really wanted to do it! I think I have an addiction to writing this. This chapter is short, but I think it's good. So it's nearly 2 in the AM, so I'm going to make my AN's short. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**See You On The Other Side**

"This town was on my To Do list," Dean explained as they walked over to their cars at the side of the road. "It wasn't hard putting two and two together. All the local history books were taken out, one of the mother's houses was broken into -- sloppy work by the way -- and I called Bobby."

After they burned the body, and Joanna left in peace, the three walked out of the cemetery and went back to their cars. Dean had explained that he was actually on his way to solve this case and then he found out that we were here. Instead of leaving, he decided to stick around. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but Katherine had a hunch that the reason why Dean stuck around was because he missed them! And their awesomeness.

They drove back to the hotel, Dean decided to stay in their room until they left town. Wouldn't want to stick around once they find the mess in the basement of the old house.

"So, what was the pattern for this one?" Dean asked, sitting at the table and sipping on a beer that he had bought earlier that day. James explained the Adam and Eve reference and the first murder thing with Cain and Abel. Though he left out things like it started in 2005 because of Supernatural. Needless to say, Dean was impressed that these newbies were able to figure out a complicated haunting.

"Well, with this one down, are you guys up for another hunt?" Dean asked. James rose an eyebrow, "I thought you said you rather hunt alone?" That was another thing that Dean would not admit to anyone. That he felt alone. He couldn't ask Sam to come back, not after what happened. He shrugged, "Well I was thinkin'... And I could use a hand or two for hunts. Besides, I can't let you kids running around stabbing things you don't understand."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to take a shower."

James turn to Dean, "So, what now? What's next?" Dean shrugged, taking a sip out of his beer, "Bobby gave me a call about another town in Pennsylvania. Sounds a lot like what we went up against the other week."

"Yeah, I got that call too. He said to get there right after we're done this case." So it was decided, their next destination would be Penn State.

Ten minutes passed and the water from the bathroom stopped, telling the boys that their resident girl hunter was done taking a shower. James and Dean had already packed all their things and was loaded in their cars, all except for Kat's bag that she was probably going to use to get dressed.

The younger of the two boys went over to the washroom door, knocked, and opened it. "Kat? Hurry up, we gotta get going." He tossed her her bag and closed the door after he got his response. When he turned around he was met with Dean's curious look.

"What?"

"She just lets you walk in like that?"

James shrugged, "She doesn't mind." He walked around him, crashed on the bed and flipped on the television. "Huh," Dean mused, walking over to the table and sitting down. Running his hands through his hair, Dean noticed something on his shirt, a small little blood stain. From what, he couldn't remember.

"Is she going to be long?" Dean nudged his chin towards the bathroom.

"Iunno, go ask."

Dean raised his eyebrows, looked between the washroom, to James. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He just decided to go with it, "Alright then." He stood up, made his way over to the door and knocked on it. "Kat, you gonna be long?" He opened the door and peaked in side. Now before he saw a hurtling soap in his direction, he saw a lot of curves. And legs that were canvas to something very interesting.

"DEAN!!!" Katherine screamed, pushing him out and closing the door. Luckily for the Winchester, he ducked right in time to dodge the bar of soap, causing a huge, slippery dent in the wall behind him.

Dean slowly turn towards James, who was looking back at the scene with amused eyes. Suddenly, Dean broke out in a huge smile, "I saw the 'Crazy Bitch' tattoo!"

*** * ***

Screams could be heard in the distance, laughter over top of that. Hekate laid on top of the roof of an old building staring off into the stars. She was nearly naked, but that was when she was most comfortable. All she had on was a dark brown leather bra, and matching G-String panties with beaded suede strings falling down from her hips.

"I thought you would be here," Came his voice. Hekate moved her eyes from the black velvet sky to the Dark Prince himself. "What do I owe the honer, Lucifer? Souls? Rebelled angels? Sex?"

"You know why I'm here, Hekate," he got down on his hunches to get in eye level with her. "I need you to stop being so nice to the humans you brought to our world."

Hekate rolled her eyes, "I didn't do this under your orders, Luci. In case you forgotten, you are not my god."

Lucifer ignored her comment, tilted his head to the side and put on a small smirk. "You like that one boy, don't you? You've never played well with your toys, but these two you've particularly nice to them."

Hekate pouted, sat up and crossed her legs indian style. "I've been nice to my costumers before. Besides, he's cute. Can't a girl have a bit of fun?"

"Do your job correctly, Hekate. I don't want to destroy you. Katherine cannot come out of this alive, do you hear me? If she goes to Hell, I can use it to my advantage."

Hekate rolled her eyes, "You were never one for a good time, Luci. Fine. They should be coming in this direction anyway. I may even snag one of the Winchesters for you, but that would cost you."

"I'll give you all the men you wish for. Just as long she looses..." Lucifer stood up, forcing Hekate to come up with him. "I will, I won't disappoint," she smiled wickedly, raising a hand on his cheek and fingered around the rips in the skin. "Your vessel's breaking. You're too big for him," she leaned in against his body and whispered in his ear. "But not for me," she licked the side of his face as if to taste him, and then sauntered off, shaking her wide hips.

*** * ***

Everything was packed and ready. They had two cars, but they didn't have enough time to drop the Firebird off at Bobby's like they originally planned. Katherine and James were waiting outside for Dean, who was scrubbing his shirt off in the bathroom. However, he was taking a longer time than necessary, and Katherine was started to get bored and anxious. "C'moooon!" she whined, as if the door would magically open and a squeaky clean Dean would walk out.

The door did eventually open, but not only Dean came out, Castiel was following shortly behind which surprised the two. "Change of plans," Dean announced, "We're going to Maine to find an Arch Angel."

"But what about Penn State?" Katherine asked, standing up.

"We'll call Bobby and ask him to send other hunters..." Dean walked over to his Impala and was about to open it up until James stopped him. "Hold on," he looked at Katherine. He really felt like he shouldn't pass this case off. There was something about it that sounded suspicious and that he needed to be there, though he didn't know why. He just couldn't go to Maine with Dean and Castiel. "I'll go to Penn State, and you guys can go to Maine."

Kat looked at him ridiculously, "No you're not. You're not going alone. I'll go with you!" Why would James want to go on his own? He couldn't leave her! What if something happens...What if he dies, and she doesn't know it?

James pulled Katherine off to the side and had a private meeting, "Look...You've been moping around since Sam and Dean left. Dean's back, and I want you to go with him. That's what you paid for."

"But what about you? You can't leave me, James," Katherine pleaded, holding onto his shoulders. "Your the Bonnie to my Clyde!"

"Don't you mean Clyde to my Bonnie..."

Her expression didn't change, "No. You're my Bonnie. Don't make me sing that shanty!" James rolled his eyes, and shifted his wait onto another foot as she continued. "Why do you want to go there by yourself anyway? The only case we've done was a cheap imitation to Cain and Abel."

"I don't know, it's just....I feel like I need to be there. I know it sounds stupid, but..." he sighed, then cupped her small face in his hands. "I'll be careful, I swear. If I die, you could smack me around and keep me as your bitch if you become a demon. And you don't have to do that thing you promised me the other week."

"Promised you what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Be careful, and don't piss off any Arch Angels, okay?" The two hugged each other, Katherine was again about to cry. It only had been a few weeks here, but it felt longer than that. And now she was sending him into a town that could very well be the end of his time here in Supernatural.

After they pulled apart, they went back to Dean and explained that he was going to go Penn State. "Good luck, man," Dean said, taking his hand in a manly shake. "I'll keep her away from the rum and tequila." James went to Castiel and shook his hand, "It was nice knowing you, Cas." The way he was saying good bye was as if he was walking to his doom, which didn't fit well with Katherine. She had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop her female hormones from taking over and crying like some pregnant woman who doesn't have her cookie yet.

Before he went, James had to wrestle the keys from her hand, which took a good solid four minutes. When he did, he got into the driver's seat and looked up at his best friend. "Bye, Kat. See you on the other side?"

She gave a sad smile, "Let's hope it's on the right side." James pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off. Dean came up behind her and clasped a hand onto her shoulder, "He'll be fine, Kat. Don't waste your tears now."

"Oh, I'm not crying about that..." She sniffled.

"Then what is it?"

"I left my straightener in the back."

From behind them, Castiel muttered something along the lines of, "I will never understand human girls."

Katherine turned to Dean and gave him a side hug, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Besides, I refuse to be alone with Castiel. The guy's as much fun as watching golf for twelve hours." When he turned around to go back to the Impala, the look on Castiel's face told him that he heard what he said.

"So," Katherine turned to the angel, "Are you zapping us there?"

"No. Dean said that he rather drive us to Waterville, Maine," Castiel answered. He had been listening closely to James and Katherine when they were talking before he drove off. Cas was wondering what they meant by "see you on the other side". They were hiding something, he felt. But he decided to put it off for now.

"Wouldn't it be faster, though?"

"Hey, unless you don't want to have another bowel movement for the next week or so, then knock yourself out. But I for one, do not want to be drinking prune juice for twenty-four hours, and then spending an hour on the crapper. So get in."

"Aww," Kat pouted as she went over to the back seat and Cas took the passenger side. "I wanted be like SHAAAZAM! When we pop into Maine. Like a cooler Harry Potter. With tits. And a gun! Fuck wands man...Harry coulda killed Voldemort a long time ago if he had a fucking sniper...."

As she rambled on about Harry Potter, what should have happened, Castiel turned to Dean. "Who is Harry Potter?"

"He's the Jesus of this generation's teenage girls," Dean replied as they drove through town. "There's only seven books in their bible, but they're separated. So it hurts more when they're thrown at you."

* * *

**Word of the day **submitted by** joanvindiesel!**

**_SHAZAM!!_**


	19. E1 Free to be Crazy and Bored

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: I promised one you tonight, and here it is! This one is kinda short, because I was really distracted for some reason while writing this. So I hope it's good enough. But, our favorite angel is in this, so it makes up for it (: Hope you enjoy it. And it's time for the**

**QUOTE OF THE MOTHER FUCKING DAY!**

**Sam:** You look like...**  
Dean: **The old chick in "Titanic." I know. Shut up.**  
Sam: **I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine.**  
**_(Bobby enters the hotel room)_**  
Bobby: **I see you met John McCain there.**  
Sam: **Yeah. Either one of you wanna tell me what happened?**  
Dean: **Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened.**  
Bobby:** Hey, nobody asked you to play.**  
Dean: **Right. I should have just left you to die.**  
Bobby: **And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose.**  
Sam: **It's like Grumpy Old Men.**  
Dean, Bobby: **Shut up, Sam!

* * *

**Free to be Crazy and Bored. And Horny.**

The drive was quiet. It had only been thirty minutes, but it was driving Katherine crazy. She was resting her chin against the front seat between Castiel and Dean. Cas was staring straight a head with a very serious stare. She knew that he was an angel of the lord, but she can't understand how anyone could be that serious.

"Hey, Cas," The angel turned his head in Katherine's direction. She turned her head to the side, "Why so serious?"

"The Arch Angel we are to capture is Raphael, the one who killed me a month ago," he said in a straight face. "I may die in the process of capturing him, and I cannot guarantee that you may survive this either."

Katherine's face was a look of horror, "Man, you're just a freakin' ray of sunshine, aren't you." Cas blinked confused, keeping his eyes on her. He decided to change the subject, "How did you know what my position was as an angel?"

"I was raised in a Catholic orphanage. They made me choke on bible pages until I could recite it backwards. And I have a book with all the names," her answer was quick, as if she practiced it in front of a mirror.

"What orphanage?"

Why was Castiel questioning her? She stared into his hard light blue eyes as if to read him, but his face was so expressionless that it was hard to tell what he was thinking at all. Katherine opened her mouth intending to answer, but she just remembered that she didn't know a name of an orphanage.

"Cas, leave the girl alone," Dean finally put his two cents in.

"No, it's fine," Kat smiled at Cas. "Our Lady of Mercy, Orphanage for girls." She named it off the top of her head. To her, anything that started with "Our Lady" sounded pretty legit, but she wondered if Castiel would take it.

His eyes didn't move from her, not until Dean began to talk. "How 'bout a little music?" He turned on the radio and a song came up that made Katherine squeal causing their ears to bleed.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Oh God, is she? Is she going to, really? Oh yes, she is. "I got this shit on lock, I got this shit on lock, holla, holla at me if you on my block. Yo' dogs on a collar, balla, so how you like that? CHOKECHAIN FOR THEIR NECKS and I don't think they like that. Woof woof, how they howl, give some show they 'bout to growl. Little dogs will kill you dude as soon as you let 'em out!"

"No!" Dean shut off the radio right away.

Katherine groaned and fell back into her seat. "You suck. This is going to be a looooonng drive."

*** * ***

Kat was right about that. It felt like they were driving for hours, but it only had been 60 minutes. She got bored after counting how many Canadian license plates she could see, which was only under 10. They had a lot of land to drive through, so she decided to take a nap. "I'm going to catch some Z's," she announced as she stretched out on the back seat.

After a couple of seconds of no one saying anything, "Good night, Dean."

"...Night, kat."

"Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Katherine."

There was another lap of silence. And then... "Good night, John-Boy."

"Arghh," Dean sighed exhaustedly. She was like the annoying sister that he was thankful that he never had. "Just shut your cake hole, and go to sleep."

Eventually Katherine did fall asleep, thankfully. The Impala was back at it's peacefully quiet environment. Castiel looked over his shoulder at the slumbering girl and his face soften a tiny bit. She was actually an attractive female, though her mouth often ruined things he noticed.

Dean had noticed Castiel watching the girl in the back, which made his lips quirk in a little smile. He did remember how Katherine blushed like a bride when Castiel left them at the hospital. Maybe he should toy with them a little bit?

"So Cas," He started, licking his lips in an attempt to stop from smirking. "What do you think of Kat?"

Castiel turn to Dean for a second before turning to the front of the car, "I think she's....particular."

"Heh, what you don't like your girls bat-shit insane?" Dean smiled broadly.

Cas gave him a side glance before sighing through his nose. Sometimes Dean's silliness was getting just as annoying as the girl in the back seat was to him. He constantly was making jokes, and he did not understand that as an angel of the Lord so he could not think of female humans that way. Even if he had rebelled, it was just simply not in his nature.

"Oh, c'mon," Dean pressed. "You know, she likes you." It was a good thing that she was unconscious right now, otherwise Katherine would have kicked him in the back of the head with 4 inch heels.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in thought. He didn't understand what Dean was saying. "How could she like me. We haven't known each other long enough to create some sort of friendship."

Dean rolled his eyes, "No, man. She likes you. She thinks you're hot!" Again, Castiel looked at him with that confused face of his. Dean sighed heavily and tried to explain, "She likes you likes you. Like, 'wants to get in your pants' likes you. She thinks you're attractive. Well, Jimmy at least."

It finally sunk into Castiel's mind what Dean was talking about. Katherine fancied him romantically. He didn't understand why though, it couldn't be his personality. But maybe Dean was right...Maybe he did pick a rather... attractive vessel. Castiel looked down at the body suit he was wearing as if to check if there was anything special about it, and then glanced at the side mirror. He supposed that Jimmy was a good looking man. Slowly he turned back and saw Dean smiling widely.

"What is it?"

"Ahhh, this is going to be a fun week."

*** * ***

When they got to Waterville, Maine the first thing they did was drop off somewhere to change. Well, Dean and Katherine did anyway. They were to see the police officer who saw Raphael, and in order to do that they had to get incognito. Dean was wearing his monkey suit, as he likes to call it. Katherine wore her pencil skirt, a white blouse and black blazer over it, trying to look professional.

When they stepped out of the car in front of the station, Dean asked again why they were here. "A deputy laid eyes on the Arch Angel," Castiel replied. When Katherine walked out of the car, he had to stare anywhere but her. Her legs were fully exposed from thigh to ankle.

Dean looked surprised, "And he still has eyes? Alright, what's the plan?"

Castiel shrugged, thinking that it should be simple. "Well, we tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord. And the officer would tell us where the angel is." Both Katherine and Dean were looking at him unbelievably.

"You serious?" Dean rose an eyebrow. "You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?"

"Because, we're humans," Dean reached into this pocket and pulled out a wallet. "And when humans want something, really really bad," he shoved the wallet into Castiel's trench. "We lie." He began to fix his tie, so he didn't look a shabby tax accountant.

Castiel looked genuinely confused, "Why?"

"Because," Dean looked him straight in the eye. "That's how you become president." And with that he walked away. Castiel looked down at his shirt to see what he done, and then looked up at Katherine. "And it's also how you get laid..."

They walked into the station and asked for the officer who saw what happened the other night. "Deputy Frannigan?" Dean asked as we walked towards a dark-skinned cop. He turned around, and Dean pulled out his "FBI badge"

"Hi," he flashed him the badge, "Patrick Mosley, FBI. These are my partners, Melissa Lachance," Katherine pulled out hers and showed the deputy. "And Eddie Poscone." Though Castiel just stood there staring at the cop, so Dean turn to him and gave him a look. "Also FBI." Castiel looked around during the silence until he realized what Dean was hinting at. He quickly grabbed his ID that Dean stuffed in his inside pocket. When he did bring it out, it was upside down, thus making the Winchester pull it out, flip it around and put it back into his hand.

Katherine, or Melissa covered her mouth and bit her cheek stop herself from laughing. Castiel was just so adorably naive.

"He's new," Dean said in his defense after the cop gave the older of the three an odd look. "Mind if we ask you a few questions."

"Yeah sure," Frannigan turned around and led them to his office. He pointed to one ear, "Talk here though. It's blown to hell in this one..."

"That happened recently?" Katherine asked when they got in there. There was only two chairs to sit on, which Frannigan pointed out. She waved him off saying it was alright. "Yeah," the deputy answered. "Gas station thing. That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Dean fixed his suit and sat down. Castiel was watching him before sitting down as well. Katherine, beknownst to his uncomfortableness, sat down between them on Castiel's armrest. Her long leg practically on his lap, which made him glance down once and shift away slowly as the heat rose in his face.

"You mind running us through what happened?" Dean asked, not noticing the leg action his guardian angel was getting.

"I got a call for a disturbance at the Pump 'N Go on route four."

"What kind of disturbance?" Katherine asked, folding her hands on her lap.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. We're talking 'bout a riot, full scale."

"How many?" Dean asked.

"Thirty, fourty. In all-out kill-or-be-killed combat."

"Any idea what set them off?"

Castiel turned to Dean, "It was..." he trailed off due to the bare leg beside him. "...Angels and demons, probably." Dean turned to Cas right away and gave him a look. Castiel turned to Frannigan, "They're skirmishing all over the glob." Naturally the cop looked at him strangely.

"Come again?" He turned to Dean and Kat, "What did he say?"

"De--" Cas began, but Dean cut him off. "No--" It repeated a second time until Dean smiled jokingly, "Demons... Y'know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, eh, Walt?"

"I guess," The cop looked between them with the same stare.

Dean turned back to Castiel and noticed why he was feeling uncomfortable. He was surprised Woody didn't pop out yet. Stopping his delighted smile, he turned back to the cop, "Anyway. What happened next?"

"A freakin' explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks but, uh," he shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't your usual fireball. It was uh..."

Castiel leaned in and finished for him. "Pure white."

Frannigan looked at him, "Yeah." Dean, Katherine, and Castiel shared a look. The cop went on, "The gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. Then I see this one guy kneeling there, real focused like. Not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?"

He nodded, "Donnie Finnamen. He's a mechanic there."

"And let me guess, he just...vanished in thin air?"

The cop gave him another odd look, "Uhh, no Cool Shack. He's down at St. Pete's."

Castiel slowly turned towards Dean with that 'told-you-so' kind of look, and then repeated the name. "St. Pete's."

Dean wanted so badly to face palm at that very moment. "...Thank you." He sighed.

*** * ***

When they finally left the Station, Dean turned to Castiel, "New rule. You are officially not allowed to talk to people other than us while we're on any cases." He went over to the driver's seat and unlocked the car. Katherine walked behind Castiel and side-hugged his arm, "Don't worry about it. It takes time learning how to be human. C'mon."

Maybe it was Jimmy's body, but when she grabbed his arm like that the arm began to heat up and go all the way to his ears. He blamed Dean for putting these human-thoughts into his head. Katherine couldn't like him romantically. What was there to like besides the body of Jimmy Novak? He doesn't have charm, and he doesn't have that much of a personality. What ever it was, he wanted to understand, and maybe he could find out who she really is and where she came from.

* * *

**PHRASE OF THE DAY**  
(submitted by Seakat. Again :P I really gotta make a list of all the words you guys sent me. I keep on loosing track of them)

**"Good Night John-Boy."**

* * *

**A/N: So, you guys are pretty much the best readers ever. In the past, I always preach that reviews and messages make me update faster, but no one believes me, therefore they don't do it, and then they get whiney and bitchy about me not updating. But you guys review every freakin' day! Therefore I update everyday! Sometimes twice a day! Anyways, I hope you liked this Castiel chapter. I thought it would be cute. Happy readings xoxox**


	20. E2 Million And Something Year Old Virgin

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I didn't update anything yesterday! But I do other stuff other than write...I'm a graphic designer. And as a treat I made a bunch of pictures! Since it is the 20th chapter and all. I worked REALLY hard on these, so I ask if you don't steal them. The ones that aren't credited at least. I plan to make more, but I was tired once these were done. Now since FF doesn't allow links, I'm going to break it down. Tell me if they don't work. I tried posting links in my profile, but every time i press the button it says access denied. Even on my , and don't forget to put the http code in the front of these.  
**

**SAM AND KAT**  
i978 . photobucket . com / albums / ae265 / kat_graphix / STORY%20BANNERS / samandkatcredit . jpg

**KAT AND THE TRANSAM**  
i978 . photobucket . com / albums / ae265 / kat_graphix / STORY%20BANNERS / katherineandhercar . jpg

**& HEKATE AND JAMES**  
i978 . photobucket . com / albums / ae265 / kat_graphix / STORY%20BANNERS / jamesandhekate1 . jpg

**Eventually I'll make more. I just gotta find better pictures. I wanted to make one with Dean, Castiel, and Katherine, but I got tired after that. **

* * *

**The Million-and-something Year Old Virgin**

The three took the Impala to St. Pete's. When they got in, Katherine was surprised at what she saw. She was expecting to see an indifferent man with "focus-like" exterior. Instead as they peered through the shades into Donnie's room, it was just a drained looking man that looked like someone pulled his brain right out of his head through his nose.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore," Dean stated the obvious. "Just an empty vessel," Castiel stared at the drained man. So close in finding the Arch Angel that killed him. So close to the answers he sought out to get. "So is this what I'm looking at when Michael jumps my bones?" Dean asked, hoping the answer was no. "No not at all. Michael's much more powerful; it would be far worse for you."

Katherine patted Dean's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sure he will be gentle. It is after all your first time." Dean turned to Katherine's face slowly, his expression not at all amused. "Unless you like it rough." Dean side stepped around her and went for the exit, "Why you being such a sour puss, Jelly-Bean?" Katherine jogged to catch up with his long strides, Castiel not to far behind.

*** * ***

After they left the Mental Hospital, Castiel disappeared somewhere. Dean didn't say anything, the angel disappeared constantly, there was no use to ask where he was going all the time. Though it did leave Dean and Katherine alone for a while. But to Dean's surprise, Kat was being very quiet. They were driving somewhere outside the town to an abandoned house they decided to squat in. The Winchester turned to the girl that sat next to him, who had her head resting on the window.

"What's wrong?" Dean finally asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About your partner?" His response was just silence, so he took that as a yes. "I'm sure he's fine. He's a tough guy."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to worry about him," She straightened up, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "If something happens to him I will...I wouldn't know what to do."

Dean glanced at her and then back to the road. "I know what you mean," he licked his bottom lip and looked dead ahead. "I turned my back on Sammy once and that got him..." he sighed heavily. "Well it got him into deep shit. And I had to...do some things that I'm not proud of. Hell, we wouldn't be here if that happened."

Katherine turned to face him right then and opened her mouth before she could stop herself, "Yeah, but you did it to save you brother's life, the same thing your dad did for you-- uhh," she quickly covered her mouth and turned around back to the window wide eyed. Shit. Shit fuck. Shit fuck shit. She hoped to God that he assumed Sam told her or something.

"How did you know that?" Dean looked at her bewildered. He didn't get an answer, she just faced the side window with her hands clasped to her mouth and her eyes shut tightly as if this was all a dream. "Kat!"

She opened up one eye and looked at him in the reflection. Should she tell him? Hekate would surely do something if she did tell Dean. Think, Katherine think. "Uhhh. I... know that. Because... of," she scrunched up her face and forced herself to think of something.

"Kat..." Dean narrowed his eyes at her, "Did you read those bull shit books that Chuck wrote?"

"What? YES! Yes I did... I read them...Supernatural books, heh," Katherine mentally wiped the sweat off her brow. She decided next time she saw Chuck, that she should give him a basket of muffins.

Dean mumbled some curse words, "How long ago? Is that how you know us? From those damn books?"

"What? No, no!" Not the books anyway. She put up her hands defensively. "I read them when we separated. I heard Chuck wrote them, decided to see what all the hub-bub was all about." Katherine had to keep track of all the lies she has been making, she had a feeling that one day someone will catch her off guard with two contradicting things she had told them. Even if she was allowed to tell someone, she just couldn't. If Dean knew the truth, he would dump her ass so easily. How pathetic would it sound to tell someone that you're a huge fan to the point where you sold your soul to be with them? It wasn't nobel. It wasn't flattering. It was down-right stupid.

Needless to say, Dean was already pissed that Katherine went behind their backs and read their life from start to finish. But what could he do? The books were in public display and thousands of people already knew about the Winchester's family history. There was nothing else he could say or do to her, so he just sighed and continue to drive.

"And Dean?" Katherine looked over at him. She didn't get a word response, just a grunt. "You _are _Batman." Dean turned back at her and then broke into a smile. "Fine, you're forgiven, Batgirl," he outstretched his arm against the seat inviting her in a side embrace. Katherine smiled cheekily, sczootched over and laid her head on his shoulder in a friendly way. "Actually, you're more like the Joker's girlfriend," Dean added. "...You're a lot like her actually. Minus the Boston accent. And the hot ass. OW!"

*** * ***

Before they went to the house, they dropped off at some random fast food place and got something to eat. Castiel was still yet to show up. When they got to the house, it was nearly dark. The two hunters occupied each other with researching, playing cards, and arguing over characters that are gay. Or are in suspicious of.

Katherine was sitting by the window, legs crossed and looking bored. She had changed hours ago, from her pencil skirt suit, into some red jeans and baggy long black off-the-shoulder shirt, and changed into her combat boots. Her mind was on what Castiel said the other night. What if she doesn't survive this? That Arch Angel could really smote the crap out of her if he wanted...

Dean walked in, flipping through the pages of the Bible, then suddenly Castiel popped up in the hallway. "Where have you been?" Dean asked.

"Jerusalem," Castiel replied, looking around the shit-hole before walking into the room with the two.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked in a pleasantly sarcastic way.

Castiel casted him a look and then simply answered, "Arid." He put down a ancient looking vase on the table. "What is that?" Katherine asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's oil. Very special. Very rare." Castiel with his two-word sentences. He sat down across from Katherine as Dean stayed standing up.

"Great, you're gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean rolled his eyes, "So this ritual of yours, when's it gotta go down?"

"Sunrise," it was evident with how short Castiel's responses were that he was nervous about capturing the Arch Angel. After all, he will be up against the one who destroyed him in the first place.

Dean watched his angel friend closely, already knowing what was on his mind. "Tell me something. You keep saying that we're going to trap this guy...Isn't that like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder."

Katherine ran fingers through her hair and then laid her elbows on the table in-front of her, "Well that's a pleasant thought."

"Do we have any chances of surviving this?"

Castiel looked up at Dean specifically, "You do."

Dean stared back before looking down at Katherine, who's face paled a few tones. He turned back to Castiel and asked, "What about her?"

Castiel glanced at the girl across from him for a split second but looked at away. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid eye contact with her, let alone stare at her for longer than a second and a half. "I don't know. If Raphael sees her as a threat, she might not survive."

Katherine looked down at her hands, heart beat racing. Damn. She should have gone with James. Demons sounded like a good idea; better than going up against an Arch Angel. Specifically the one that made Castiel into chunky soup. She felt Dean's hand on her shoulder in a protective kind of way. Dean was safe in the clearing, Kat was a maybe. But Castiel?

"So odds are you are a dead man tomorrow?"

"Yes," Cas deadpanned.

"Well," Dean walked around the table. "Last night on Earth. What are uh," he turned to Cas. "your plans?"

Castiel stared at him from the side, lifted his shoulders only slightly, "I just thought I'd sit here quietly..." Really? Katherine suspected not even JD Salinger would (RIP btw) 'sit here quietly' if he knew today might be his last day on Earth.

"Dude, c'mon, anything? Hm? Booze, women?" At the last word, Castiel glanced up at Dean before he looked away quite suddenly. The angel started to get uncomfortable at what Dean was implying.

The hunter could not believe where this was going, "You have been with a woman before, right? Or an Angel at least?" Castiel began to scratch the back of his head, look down at the floor, trying to hide from this conversation. Katherine's heart bled a little at this sight; it was possibly the cutest thing she has even seen Misha Collins do.

Dean bent down and leaned in next to Castiel, "You mean you were never up there doing a little cloud-seating?"

"Look, I never had an occasion, okay?" Castiel was staring at a wall on the other side of the room. The fact that a woman was sitting right before him did not help in this situation. All he wanted was Dean to drop the subject, so he could get back to sitting here quietly and staring off into the abyss.

It was obvious that Dean couldn't fathom this. He stood back up, sucked in his lips in thought and nodded, agreeing with his idea. "Alright," he walked over to Katherine's chair and pulled off his jacket that was behind her. "Let me tell you something: There are two things I know for certain. 1, Bert and Ernie are gay."

"Amen," Katherine lifted up her hand in agreement.

Dean put his arms through his jacket as he continued, "2, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch."

Both Katherine and Castiel were looking up at him curiously. Castiel had no idea where he was getting at, but Katherine had a hunch what Dean was thinking. The very idea of it made her want to kick the hunter in the head. It wasn't that she was jealous....Well, that was part of it. Okay, it was that she was jealous. If Castiel were to loose his virginity, why should it be with some random whore?

"Let's go," Dean announced as he walked out of the room.

*** * ***

Katherine could not believe Dean at this very moment. They were sitting in a booth, drinking beer, in a brothel. She could do nothing but give the oldest Winchester the evil eye the entire 10 minutes they have been sitting there. Poor Castiel was sitting at the corner, rigid straight with a petrified look on his face. He was clearly uncomfortable, and it was killing her inside. Dean though was on cloud nine.

"Hey," he tried to catch Cas's attention, "Relax."

"Dean, how could he relax?" Kat shot at him, "I was scared shitless in that bathroom. I think I got a Venereal Disease just looking at it."

"This is a den of iniquity, Dean," Castiel added. "I should not be here."

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks," Dean commented.

Just then it seemed that Castiel caught the attention of one of the women in the building. The woman in white lingerie sauntered over to the table, shaking her little hips and smiling with her porn-star lips. Immediately Katherine turned alert. Dean smirked, took a sip of beer and announced show time.

"Hi, what's your name?" Asked the hooker. Castiel glanced up at her once before looking at Dean, breathing quite heavily. Kat was just about to tell this woman off before Dean pulled her beside him and clasped a hand over her mouth. "His name is Cas," He smiled broadly. He had noticed with such delight that the angel was subtly checking out the woman's exposed body. The female hunter screamed against Dean's huge hand, which resulted in him shoving her face into his armpit. The strange about this was the escort did not find any of this odd. How dumb was she?

"What's your name?" Dean asked the woman.

"Chastity," she replied. Chastity. How fitting. Katherine groaned under Dean's arm, wanting air as badly as she wanted to shove her fist down his throat.

"Chastity? Wow." He looked across the table at Cas, who was downing his beer like it was water in the hot desert air. "Is that kismet or what, eh, buddy?" By now the angel had already finished his drink, and the empty glass was on the table. "Well, he likes you and you like him, so..."

The Courtesan took Castiel's hand and pulled him with her as she sauntered to the back door where the rooms must be. Dean pushed off Kat, who gasped for some long needed hair. Her hair was in different directions, and now static-y thanks to Dean's leather jacket. Dean grabbed Cas's shoulder and gave him money. "Listen. take this. If she asks for a credit card, no. Just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu," he smiled and patted him on the back. "Go get her, tiger." Castiel gave Katherine a helpless panicky look. "Dean, if he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't have to!" The hunter waved her off."You shut up," he turned back to Cas, "And you. Don't make me push you."

Castiel left reluctantly, following the woman into the back. Just at that moment another escort walked by clad in black lingerie, catching Dean's eye. Just before he was about to chase after her, something pulled him back, "You are not leaving me alone here."

"Here," Dean reached into his wallet again and pulled out 30 bucks, "There's a convenient store up the road. Why don't you go buy yourself some gum and Archie Comics, huh?" He shoved the money in her hand and left Kat sitting at the booth with fire in her eyes.

"Ooooh, it's on like Donkey Kong."

*** * ***

Katherine did leave the brothel, but she didn't go to the convenient sore. Instead, she went to the pharmacy across from it. She walked back into the building, spotted Dean at the bar with the same girl.

"Hey, bro," Katherine smiled when she got to him. Dean's attention snapped in her direction. "You forgot your Herpexia cream in the car," she pulled out the little tube of Genital Herpes cream. The Courtesan twisted her face in disgust, "Ew! And I was going to give it to you for free! Ech." She slid off the stool she was sitting at, and practically ran away from the two. "Oh, c'mon, Babe! It's not..." He sighed defeated. Then, he turned back to Kat, eyes narrowed down to slits and mouth in a vicious scowl. She, however, had a champion grin plastered on her face and then began to do a victory dance.

Just when Dean was going to chase the world's biggest cock block and sent her to Hell early, there was a shrill of a scream that came from the back room.

* * *

**A/N: You were all waiting for this part to come, and there you have it! YAY FOR CAS. Lol. The phrase of the day was "It's on like Donkey Kong" by seakat. For those of you who were wondering when you're word or phrase will come up, just to inform you it's hard to find a good place to put the words and phrases, so i have to think about where would I put it, and how it would make sense in the context in which it's spoken. Happy Readings everyone xoxox. **

**ps. Check out _I Am Allison_ by Chrisse11. It's another self-insert story inspired by my cross roads demon idea (:  
**


	21. E3 Home or Hell

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: Now this chapter was longer to make, mostly because people kept on buggginnnggg me (coughjmcough). But this chapter also covers a lot. Since this episode is wrapping to an end, I would like to warn you in advance the arc that is coming up next will be rated a big fat M for sexual themes and scenes. But it is an important arc, since it explains a lot of things. I ask if you tell me if you refuse to read M-rated things, so I can send you a censored version of the chapters once I'm done them (:**

**And now?  
You know what time it is....TIME FO' THE MOTHA FUCKIN  
**

**~QUOTE OF THE DAY~**  
insert explosion sounds here

**_2x03 Bloodlust_  
Dean:** _(to the Impala)_ Don't listen to him, baby -- he doesn't understand us.

**Cute :3**

* * *

**Home or Hell**

Dean and Katherine put away their differences for now, and ran to the back room just in time to see Chastity storm out of the room cursing Castiel, Dean and even Kat to hell. She pushed passed them still throwing a bitch fit, Dean watched her leave and then turned to Castiel, "What the hell did you do?"

The angel looked just as startled as Dean and Katherine was. His jacket was hanging off his shoulder, his tie undone and hanging lazily to the side, it was obvious that they didn't get that far at all before he did...what ever it was that he did. "I don't know... I just looked at her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

Katherine snorted, covering her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Dean was just as amused; he smiled, and ran his hand over his face, "Oh no, man!"

"What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers!" Dean explained, trying to ignore the attention that was brought to them. "It's the natural order."

"God, this is priceless," Katherine laughed, leaning against Dean's shoulder. Just then a couple of bouncers appeared down the hall and started to advance the three. "We should go, c'mon,"

The three rushed out through the back door, when they got outside Kat and Dean doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?" Castiel asked, looking at the two curiously. Still laughing, Dean goes over to him, puts an arm around his shoulders, "Oh, nothing. Whew," Castiel smiled uncertainly, not knowing if she should be worried or not. It must have been the first time Cas smiled at all, and sadly enough Katherine was far too busy pissing herself laughing to notice. If she had, she would have been all over his Italian trench coated self. Dean pulled away and started to move towards the car. "It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. Oh. It's been more than a long time....Years," the look on Dean's face as he stood straight dropped. The laughing died down as he stayed there in thought while Katherine and Castiel came up to the car, watched him and then climbed in.

They had hours before the sun could rise, so they drove back to the house. During the drive after Dean's mind relaxed a little bit, he remembered what Katherine did to him back at the brothel.

"Hey, Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"I told Cas you had a crush on him."

The two pair of blue eyes shot at Dean faster than he expected. Castiel, as if he hadn't been feeling helpless the entire night, was again fearful. He didn't even dare turn around to see Katherine's reaction. She was being really quiet, which surprised even Dean. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, but got caught off with a loud ear-bleeding, "DEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!"

The Impala jerked around nearly flying into a ditch. Katherine was out of her seat trying to strangle the Winchester, ready to send the bastard to Hell again. Dean yelled for Castiel to get her off before they crash the car. The angel was reluctant, but obliged. He popped in the back seat and pulled Katherine by the arms away from Dean's neck and pinned them behind her back. She jerked around a bit trying to get free so she could tear Dean a new hole, but Castiel being the angel that he is, was far too strong to just pull away from. Cas pulled her back against the seat with one hand and used the other one to hold her front to block her from Dean.

"Holy shit, woman!" Dean rubbed his neck, "I feel sorry for the son of a bitch that ever went out with you and left you."

"I'm going to_ kill you, _Dean Winchester!" Katherine growled, not even noticing how close the angel was to her body.

"Get in line, girlie!"

*** * ***

When they got to the house, Katherine had somewhat cooled down. At least, she was calm enough for Castiel to unlatch himself from her. But she was still fuming, but her embarrassment started to take over her anger by now. Dean parked the Impala in front of the house, and left before his ankles could be eaten by the angry kitty in the back seat.

Kat sighed when she climbed out of the back. She was about to go into the house after Dean, but she caught Castiel standing a few feet away just staring at the moon that was about to take it's leave. The sky was slowly lightening, an introduction to the sunrise, but they still had at least 3 or more hours until it came up. She didn't know what to do or say after the display in the car earlier, so she turned to leave. Castiel stopped her.

"Katherine?" She spun around to see the angel's head turned slightly, peering at her from a side view. She turned her whole body around and tilted her head to the side for him to continue. "I...I didn't do anything." She blinked, not knowing where he's getting at. "With that prostitute," Castiel added, looking down. Kat's mouth fell into an O when she realized what he was talking about. She shifted back and forth on her feet with her hands stuffed in her pockets, "Not even one kiss?" His eyes were still down cast when he shook his head in the negative.

Katherine bit her lip, looking from the dirt to him, having her own mental battle. Her stomach was doing flops around, and she could feel beating in her chest. It only got worse when she pulled her hands out of her pockets and marched over to him. Before Cas could catch on, he felt hands cupping his cheekbones and a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Cas didn't know what to do, he just stood pin straight, eyes half open looking at her closed ones. Her lips were pressing against his own, or well, Jimmy's. Was he supposed to do something? His vessel seemed to have a mind of its own, and he ended up closing his eyes and started to press his lips against hers the same way she did to him. This felt kind of...nice.

Cas was just about to wrap his hands around her small waist when he realized what he was doing. Pulling his senses back together he stepped away from her. Katherine's eyes fluttered open, and her feet fell back down to her heels as she was standing on her tippy toes. "No, this isn't right," Castiel put his hand to his mouth and made an attempt to wipe off the tingly feeling off.

Katherine knew she shouldn't have taken that offensively, but it felt like her gut had been punched. She started to blink rapidly to hold back the waterworks, "Right...right."

Castiel watched her closely, and sighed. "Katherine....I'm an angel of the Lord. And even if I have rebelled, it's not my nature. I can't do that to Jimmy."

The woman stared back at the angel. Before it was impossible for her to read his expression, but now it was evident that Castiel honestly felt bad for what he was saying. He had a point too; he was an angel riding around in a body that clearly did not belong to him. It would be disrespectful to use the body after what Jimmy Novak, a married man with a young daughter, has been through and sacrificed for Castiel.

Katherine nodded and offered him a small smile, "I understand, Cas."

*** * ***

Before they left the house, Dean did one of his insurance policy ideas by taking the oil and making a circle in the den where they usually hang out. Chances are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel wouldn't come when they summon him, but would come after them when he thought he was safe. Before the sun could rise, they all went back to the Impala and drove back to St. Pete's.

When they got there, Castiel went into the room and Dean and Katherine stood on guard in the hallway. Naturally, the male hunter was checking out their resident nursing staff, specifically a blond one with a wool cardigan that gave him a little batting of the lashes. And Kat, still bitter about what he did last night cleared her throat, "Is that the tramp you've been sleeping with behind my back?" She asked in a fake appalled voice. "What?" Dean looked at her then back at the nurse who was now speed walking and giggling.

Dean gave Katherine the evil eye, "I hate you."

"You love me," she corrected, and then skipped off to the room once the coast was clear. Once in, they closed the door, locked it, and shut the blinds.

Donnie was just as much of a mess as he was when they last saw him. His chin was drenched in drool, and his eyes never left the one window. Castiel proceded to pour the oil around him instructing what it would do, and that the angel would die if they cross the burning oil.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of Holy Fire, but uh, one question. How do we get him here?" Dean asked, watching as Cas went around Donnie a second time.

"There's a, well almost like an open phone line," Castiel put the vase on the window ledge where the heater was. "Between a vessel and his angel. One just needs to know how to dial." Castiel then leaned in next to Donnie's face and began to recite a chant in what they could only guess as Enochian or ancient Latin.

"I'm here, Raphael, come and get me, little bastard."

Argghhh. Katherine bit her lip and shut her eyes a little bit. Hearing Castiel swear made her groin cry for attention. Luckily, nor he or Dean noticed.

Castiel stood up and went over to stand next to the other two, his eyes never leaving the empty vessel. "Just out of curiosity, what is the average costumer wait time to speak to an Arch Angel?" Dean asked. Castiel turned in his direction, "Be ready." He lit the match and threw it on the oil.

The circle lit up around Donnie, but nothing fantastical happened. Nothing at all. For the next 15 hours.

*** * ***

"Well that was a day I will never get back," Dean announced to fill in the silence. They had just got back to their squatting quarters. They had been in that hospital all goddamn day, and nothing had happened. After sun set, they called it a day and went back.

Dean was the first one to open the door and step inside, but before he could continue walking any further, Castiel stopped him and told him to wait. Just then there was the sound of static electricity, and a flash of white light just inside the house.

There in the middle of it all was the very much alive and active body of Donnie, whom they just left a while ago. He was in the middle of bolts of lightening as the very presence of the Arch Angel burnt out every single light in the house.

"Castiel..."

"Raphael"

The three of them continued into the house, all very cautious. Raphael was more focused on Castiel, since he was alive and kicking. Not like how he left him the last time they met. He was getting a bunch of surprises today. Castiel was back, the vessel of Michael before him, and not to mention the little mud monkey human that did not belong. Anywhere.

"Ah, you know," Dean started. "I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room?"

"And the entire Eastern Seaboard," Raphael added.

Katherine rolled her eyes and muttered, "Show off."

There was a roll of thunder and lightening outside, which told them that the Arch Angel probably took out the lights via lightening. "It is a testament to Michael, my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now," this was directed to Castiel most of all, who swallowed and paled a tone. Katherine did not like this Arch Angel. What an impression he made on her, being a jackass and all.

"Or maybe you're full of crap," Dean commented bravely. "Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cas back to life again. And smite you, you candy-ass skirt." Raphael just stood there perfectly still staring at Dean with perfect indifference. "By the way, hi I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him," Castiel pointed out, "you wouldn't dare."

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well...That sounds terrifying," Dean walked over to a cooler on the other side of the room. "It does. But I, uh, hate to tell ya," he bent down and pulled out a drink, all the while Raphael's unblinking eyes never left him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer," Raphael started, staring at the human's back. The other remained quiet, and he knew why. If she stepped out of line, he could have her limp and lifeless in under a second.

Dean turned back around and smacked on a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, that was hilarious."

"Yes, well, he hasn't anything close to mind to my imagination," he began to advance towards the empty vessel slowly. Dean casted Castiel a look, knowing fully well what everyone was thinking. Once Raphael stopped exactly where they wanted him, Dean smiled a bit. "I bet you couldn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Castiel lit the zippo and tossed it into the line of oil, as a result the flames ate it up and then indulged Raphael in a circle of fire.

The look the Arch Angel gave him even made Dean nervous, "What? It was his idea," he casted a look in Castiel's direction, which made Katherine punch him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Asshole..."

"Where is he?" Cas finally asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead." Dean and Kat both looked at Cas disbelievingly. Raphael continued on, "There is no other explanation. He's gone."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Do you think the 21st is going any better? Do you think God would've let any of that happen if he were alive?"

Good ole' Dean decided to lighten up the mood, seeing as he saw how crestfallen Castiel was. "Oh yeah? Then who made the Chinese basket trick? Hm?"

"Careful," Raphael warned. "That's my Father you are talking about, boy."

Dean turned around and went over to the window, "Yeah, and He would be so proud that His sons started the fucking Apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to rot."

Dean turned back around, "So your Daddy ran away and disappeared? He didn't happen to work for the Post Office, did He?" Katherine and Castiel turned to Dean, even that joke -- despite how clever that was -- was in poor taste, and Raphael was not taking it very likely.

"You think this is funny to you? You're living in a Godless universe."

"And?" Dean was letting his voice rise. "You kids decided to throw in the Apocalypse while he's gone?" Castiel was more than crestfallen. He was down right heart broken. The more she looked at him the more she forgot what he said the other night. Katherine walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Cas only looked down at her for a moment and then back to the ground.

"We're tired," Raphael said, his voice not as confident as it was seconds ago. "We just want it to be over. We just want..." He looked over at Castiel, "Paradise."

"So what, God dies and makes you the boss, and you think you could do what ever you want?"

For the first time since ever, Katherine thought, Raphael blinked -- she could have sworn that she saw a little glazed outline -- and turned his attention back at Michael's vessel. "Yes! And whatever we want, we get!"

At that moment the weather got more violent, and the windows burst, crashing inside. Dean ducked, and Castiel covered Katherine almost instinctively before the glass could touch her.

The wind blew in the rain fiercely, and the thunder rose it's volume, causing Castiel to yell his question. "If God is dead, why is that I have returned? Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No," Cas denied.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he could find. You know it adds up."

The Angel of Thursday looked at him hard, refusing to believe that. Even though he did have a point. It did add up, for him at least. It didn't add up for Dean and Sam, nor did it add up for Katherine and James. He turned to leave, "Let's go," but Raphael stopped him.

"I'm warning you, do not leave me here. I will find you."

Castiel was having his first real dose of the human emotion, anger. He looked Raphael dead in the eye, not caring for his petty threats. "Maybe one day...But today you're my little bitch," and with the last word he turned his back on his brother and walked away.

Katherine's knees just wobbled a little bit, she had to hold onto Dean's arm and whispered, "I'm so wet right now."

Dean blinked at her thinking, yes well we're all pretty wet right now. Then his eyebrows perked up at what she really meant, and he couldn't help but smirk in a very guy-ish way.

Dean was just about to leave, but not before turning to Raphael, "What he said!" He looked around the room, now flooded with the smells of rain and fire, and left. Katherine was not too far behind him, but stopped frozen in the spot when she heard the Arch Angel call her name.

"I know why you are here," Raphael said through the sound of beating rain. "And how you got here."

Kat slowly turned around, squinting against the wind and water, "What?"

"I'm an Arch Angel, Katherine. I know all about your little deal with that demon-woman," he peered at her through his wide brown eyes. "I can break you out of that deal, if you want, and send you and your friend back home. If you set me free from this circle."

* * *

**A/N: Do I leave on big cliff hangers often? I mean ones that you don't already know how it's going to end up. Hmmm...Now I gotta look back on this. Lol. WELL I hope you enjoyed that little...Castiel lovin'. XD. Hell, he didn't get laid, so I thought the guy should at least get something. Don't forget to review, my preciouses. Happing readings, xoxoxoxox. **


	22. A1 Thiasos Pt 1

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: I got this in earlier than I thought I would. **  
**Now I'm going to say this again. If you are shy, and don't like to read M or even A rated material, then I suggest you TELL ME via review (You don't need an account to review for me), and I'll send you via email, or site, a censored out version of the chapters. THIS ARC GETS REAAAALLY GRAPHIC. I'm even going to put a warning sign before every chapter just to remind you! **

**On a better note...I MADE A TWITTER! LOL. Why? Well, now you know why I'm taking so long, and the progress I'm going through in order to write it, ect. And if something happens unexpectedly I will post in there. It will not only be for this story, but for other things I plan to write. It's easier than waiting for an update and reading my AN's. You don't need a twitter to view it, since it's not private. The URL is on my profile page if you wish to follow me, or just see. (Click on the webpage link at the top). If you follow me, I will return the favour (:**

* * *

**Thiasos**

The rain was still showering on top of Dean and Castiel as they went for the car. It was when Dean opened the driver's seat when he realized that Katherine was not following him, or was anywhere outside for that matter. He casted the angel a look and asked where she was. Castiel looked back at the house,and they jogged back towards it. Just before they could reach the door, a sopping wet Kat walked out just then, brushing away damp hair away from her downcast eyes. She peered up at Dean when he stopped before her and what he saw was slightly terrifying. It seemed as if the very life drained out of her; the sparkle in her eye was gone and if it weren't for the rain he would be able to tell if she was crying or not. "Let's go," she walked past him and towards the Impala. Dean gave Castiel a concerned look, wondering what happened. What did Raphael say to her?

Dean wanted nothing more to storm back in and demand to know what he had said to her, but Cas tugged onto his sleeve and pulled him back to the car where the female hunter was sitting in the back, staring dead ahead with a set jaw and half closed eyes.

With no words exchanged, they went in the car and drove away, putting this city in their rear view mirror.

The silence was inviting this time, and Dean didn't bother to ask what Raphael said to Katherine. Castiel was being just as brooding as she was, and at least he knew why. "Man, you okay?" No answer. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that crusade of yours is nuts but... I do know something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Castiel finally said something. The girl in the back was in her own thoughts, barely paying attention to the two up front.

"I mean there were times where I was looking for my dad when all logic said he was dead," Dean explained. "But I knew in my heart that he was still alive. Who cares what some Ninja Turtle says, Cas? What do you believe?"

The angel was silent for a moment, taking in what his charge said. His eyes lit up when his mind was met, "I believe he's out there."

"Good. Then go find him," Dean and Castiel turned to each other, both now feeling a mutual understanding. But Castiel knew Dean was battling his own family issues as well.

"What about you?"

Dean turned back to the road, "What about me? I don't know... Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that but, I am. I'm... really good."

"Even without your brother." It was more of a statement than a question.

"'Specially without my brother," Dean added. "I mean I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch... I mean, I've had more fun with you and Kat for the passed 24 hours than I had with Sam in years," he turned to Castiel for a moment, "And you're not much fun." He sighed, eyes on the road now. He never opened up to anyone about this before, maybe because he refuse to think that way, even if he did. "It's funny, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone. Hell, I'm happy." He turned back to the passenger side to see Cas's reaction. Instead he was met with an empty seat.

Even with her mind on other things, Katherine heard what Dean said. She closed her eyes softly and kept them shut. A silent tear rolled down the side of her face.

It was now just a matter of time.

*** * ***

Jester, Pennsylvania. A small town isolated by a lake and forest in-between Wayne and Pike. When James came to the border, the road stopped suddenly. It said on the GPA that the road would take him straight into town, but it just ended. Ahead was a big thick tree that looked as if it shouldn't have been there in the first place. James slowed down the car to a stop, stepped out and then tried to walk around the tree. Just when he took a step he nearly fell. Right behind the large monstrous tree was a cliff that seemed to have no ending. A cliff? There were no cliffs around here. Using roots and branches James pulled himself up from falling, "Shit!" Once he got on solid ground he tried to peer into the giant mass of missing land.

The male insert turned back to the Transam and went for the cell, intending to phone Bobby. When he got to the car, a yellow Ducati Monster drove up behind the car. Immediately, James' hand went into his jacket and laid his hand on the gun that was stuck in his belt. The biker pulled off and removed his helmet; he looked at least 18 if not younger. He seemed not to notice James, his attention was on the tree.

"Who are you?" James asked the kid cautiously.

With his eyes still glued on the massive trunk in the road, he answered, "William... Isn't this supposed to be the road to Jester?"

James glanced back at the tree and then back at him, "Yeah..." He trailed off, a little suspicious. Should he asked if this kid was a hunter? Could he be trusted? William looked harmless enough. The boy walked around the Transam, glanced inside and saw a bunch of lore and biblical books on the passenger seat, "Hunter?"

Well that solved that mystery. James nodded, "You?" William nodded, "I heard about this place from a hunter bar in South Carolina. What's behind it?"

"A cliff that looks like it leads to Dante's Inferno," William looked at him perplexed.

"Strange. How do we get in?"

James shrugged, standing in front of the tree scratching his head. "I just got here...I dont understand, there's supposed to be a road here."

William shoved his hands in his pockets, sizing up the tree that looked like it climbed up to the Heavens. "I'm James, by the way," The older hunter turned to him offering a hand. "James McNey."

Will nodded, took his hand in a firm grip, "William Darling."

James sighed and walked over to the car, "I'm going to call my buddy, and see if he knows anything." He climbed in his car and dug into glove compartment for the cellphone. When he flipped through his contacts to Bobby Singer, there was a loud sound of creaking wood and snapping branches. The ground began to shudder and break underneath the car; James looked up and saw the giant roots of the tree parted open from beneath them showing an opening inside, like a doorway. William was standing behind the car after what just happened, looking alert.

"What happened?" James asked, poking his head out the window. Will gave him a frightened look, "I don't know, I just touched the tree and it sort of...opened up."

Inside the hole was dark, like a tunnel that never ended. The darkness called for him though. There was no other way. James turned on the engine and began to drive through slowly. Inside was cramped, the sides of the car was touching the walls and the ceiling. James heard the motor of the Ducati behind him, telling him that the young hunter was not too far behind. This tunnel seemed endless. The smell of dirt and nature never left his nose or the inside the car, even with ten air fresheners on the rearview mirror. Suddenly up a head James could see a dot of light, causing him to speed up. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this abyss.

The dot of light grew larger and larger until James could see beyond it. He could see a horizon, and buildings. He could see other trees and a cement road. When he got to the end, he sped up and drove right out of there, William at his tail.

Fresh air. Finally. It had to be an hour in there. When he looked back at the tree he was struck with awe and wonder that what he came out wasn't a tree, but a cave. And before his eyes the cave was being swallowed whole by tree roots and thorny bushes.

"Guess there's no going back now," William stated the obvious.

The two turned back at the town which was in an utter wreck. More so than the town that War put under his thumb. "Jeeze," James breathed, stepping out of the car. Every window of every shop was broken in. There were blood stains on the side of walls, and to top it all off there was human feces on the side of the roads. There were dogs everywhere. Dogs fighting for the corpse of a rat not too far away, dogs mating in the middle of the road, dogs munching on carcasses of other dogs in the park.

William put a hand over his mouth, ready to vomit, "Oh, God..." James looked over, went back in the car and told him to follow. He drove slowly down the main road, looking through stores. There were no humans to speak of. None that he could see anyway. Some cats were around, but they were high above away from the dogs who desperately wanted to take them in their jaws. When James looked into a hair salon that was broken into like all the rest, he flinched and closed his eyes. Blood all over the floor from what he could see; hand prints on the wall, and electric applies in piles of water, which sparked violently. James sped up more.

As he continued to drive, things seemed to get worse and worse. When a couple of mixed mutts dove in front of him fighting over something, he came to a screeching halt. James sighed watching the animals run off away from the car, but before he could press the gas he felt a barrel to his skull and the cocking of a gun.

"Who are you, boy?" Came a rough demanding voice. James shifted his eyes to the man with the gun. He was huge, much taller and muscular that James. He had dark skin, a clean bald head and a pair of focused eyes. "James McNey," He answered, voice steady as could be. The guy continued to stare at him, as if trying to figure him out. "Bobby sent me."

The gun still was pressed against his temple, but only for five seconds. "We've been here for damn near three weeks, and all we've been seeing are a bunch of crazies," the man put down his rifle down to his side.

"But all I see are dogs?"

"Yeah, during the day," he huffed, "during the damn night is when all the action starts. This is just icing of this piece of shit cake." He turned over to the back where his partner was holding the teenager by his hands with a gun to his head.

"They're hunters!" He shouted, "Let him go, Spenny!" The other man let go of the struggling William and patted him on the shoulder apologizing.

"This is my partner Spencer Campo," the man motioned over to the other, who was significantly smaller than him. And white. "And I'm Robert Massey. But you can call me Camaro."

The blond nodded, and pointed at himself, "James McNey, and that's William Darling. I just met him on our way here."

*** * ***

Spencer and Camaro brought them over to an apartment building on the edge of town. It was their only refuge, apparently. They had to hide James' Transam and Will's Ducati in the underground garage, but their safety wasn't for sure.

Their "sanctuary" was on the top floor of the building. The building was just as much as mess, but with the addition of archaic designs and devil traps all over the place.

"The place was pretty much as you see it when we came into town," Spenny explained, walking over to a table and opening up a beer. "Practically deserted during the day. But by night this place seems like Vegas on...Well, it seems like Vegas without slot machines and lights."

"Are they demons?" William asked standing against the door with his arms crossed. Camaro shook his head, "Far from. This is like nothing I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" James asked taking a seat across from him next to Spencer.

"They're human. They bleed and can be killed as easy as humans. But they're acting as if they're possessed."

"They're bat-shit insane," Spenny added, taking a sip. "This is like Sin City right here. Mardi Gras gone waaaay wrong." James had a funny feeling that Spencer was going to make analogies of this place and the people until they leave.

William and James gave him a confused look, so Camaro decided to fill them in. "There's sex in the middle of the streets. Rape doesn't exist here, because everyone is fuckin' willing. Even the town's priest... Even kids as young as 12."

"That's sick!" William put in, his face scrunched up.

"Tell me about it. The shit you seen on the streets? That's theirs. They take dumps where ever the go. Worst part of all this is that they murder their own kind. They don't care, they laugh. It's like every ethical and moral thought has been ripped out of their skulls."

"And you don't think it's the work of demons?" James asked.

"I think it's the word of _a_ demon," Robert corrected. "I've seen her swaggering around the damn town like she's in her own fucking cloud nine. Evil bitch I tell you that."

"Where is she?"

"Mansion up north," He explained, "But you won't be able to get passed the gate. Hell hounds."

Spencer put down his empty can on the table and burped, "I still say we ram the place hard and fast, and send that cunt straight back to Hell."

"And get killed in the process? Don't be an idiot, white-boy," Camaro scoffed, then turned to James. "Devil traps and salt only work on the hounds so far. The only thing that seems to stop the crazed bitches are the trees around this shit hole town."

"That's what's keeping them in," Spenny added. "They would try to claw their way into metal if they have to, but when it comes to that fucking forest, they scream and freak out as if the thing is on fire."

Everyone remained quiet, as if there was nothing else to ask. Nothing else to explain.

"What should we do now?" William asked, looking between the three other males.

"We need a plan," James said. "To get into that mansion."

Camaro sighed, looking out the window, "We better hurry, kiddos. The sun's about to set."

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know. But I didn't want to make it long, and it ending up coming out at like 1 am. So I hope you enjoyed....You guys rock as always. and FOLLOW ME ON TWIITTEERRRR. I really hate that title for site. It's one letter away from Twatter, or Titter. Ah, well. Happy Readings. xoxox**

**CAST**

**William Darling **played by **_Paul Wesley_  
Spencer Campo **played by **_Bradley Cooper_  
Robert "Camaro" Massey **played by**_ Erik King_  
**


	23. A2 Thiasos Pt 2

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, I have to say this is where it starts getting TOO out there, and I realize that. But with the Superntural, things start to get too out there. I mean, when the show started, all it was, was two brothers hunting together, trying to find their father, and trying to figure out whats wrong with Sam. And now it's the mother fucking apocalypse. ANYWAY, if you DO know what's going on here, please don't say anything in a review. Chances are if you know what's going on, you recognize this plot from a TV show, which I will reveal when everything is figured out. **

**As always, the next few chapters are rated M. It may not seem like that, but it will eventually come. But for now**

**QUOTE OF THE DAAAAY**

**Dean Winchester:** _[To Sam]_ So who do you think is the hottest psychic? Patricia Arquette? Jennifer Love Hewitt? Or you?

**Did he reaaaaally need to ask that question? It's Patricia Arquette, obviously! Lol jk. **

* * *

**Thiasos Pt 2  
Toga Party Gone Wrong**

When the sun hid its face behind the horizon of endless tree's, the town came to life. Music was turned up shortly, and the hunters could all hear screaming from the top of the building. William, James, Spencer, and Camaro were watching the town from the roof of their apartment building. The only lights that were on were torches that people were carrying around, or things they've lit on fire.

"Party's starting early tonight," Spenny pointed out.

"Where do they come from?" William asked, "They all just appeared out of no where."

"They all sleep on the lawn of the mansion during the day," Camaro answered. "It's like they're in a coma, I've seen them. At first I couldn't understand how they can sleep during the day time. But that bitch's got them under a spell or some shit."

"If we're going to get beyond that gate," James started, eyes fixed on the big white house on a hill, "Someone's gotta distract those hell hounds." The men looked at each other, clearly not certain. No one wanted to volunteer, until, "I will." William suggested. Everyone looked at him surprised. He was far too young to die, especially as brutally as being mauled by a demon-dog. William sighed when he saw everyone's unsure looks, "I won't die. Trust me." James looked at Camaro as if to ask him to stop the kid. The older hunter sighed and clasped a firm hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"This kid's got balls. If he wants to do it, let him," he looked back at the town. "Spenny, you go distract those nut jobs. Keep'em busy as me and Jim here go for the mansion."

"What?" Spencer looked at him appalled, "Why do I have to? Why doesn't he do it?"

Camaro narrowed his eyes at his partner and growled, "Shut up, white chocolate, and do as I say. You attract attention to yourself, which makes you perfect for the job."

*** * ***

William began to advance to the gate, the others were hidden in a bush yards away. His face was set in all seriousness as he approached the hell hounds, who were immediately drawn to him when he stepped out of the shadows. The invisible dogs growled in his direction; the teenager standing stock still just before them.

"That has to be the bravest mother fucker I've ever seen," Camaro commented while he watched from the cracks of the bush's branches. James watched closely as Will just stood there, staring at the invisible canine faces. All of a sudden William started to run away in the direction of the forest. The hell hounds growled and barked violently and went after them.

"He's a dead man," Spenny pointed out. "Okay, my turn," he crouched down and made his way back in town. When he did, he put his mask on. With the fumes of feces and waste piling up, the air could not be sanitary.

"Hello bitches! FRESH MEAT!" Spencer shouted, catching the attention of the group of half-naked people. They all shouted, laughing in delight and started to chase after him through the allies of town.

Camaro nodded, "Let's go." Him and James went for the gate, shot gun and rifle at the ready in case if there were any Hell Hounds left behind. So far it was quiet when they reached to it, save for the shouting and screaming coming from the civilians. There was a large explosion not to far away, followed by joyous mirth. James climbed over the gate, followed by the older hunter, and the two began to get on their hunches and sneak into the yard.

The closer they got to the house, the more the features and details came clear. The white structure was covered in ivy vines and grape vines. Some grapes were green, others a rich purple. They crawled up the side of the building and framed windows that were cracked open. There were only dim lights inside, nothing bright, which told that they did not use any electricity inside.

Camaro turned to James, "I'll climb up to the second floor, you take the back," he whispered. The blond nodded, and they both split up. Robert snuck to the closest window, and began to climb the wall using the branches and vines for help. James watched him crawl into the broken window and disappear.

The backyard of this mansion was bizarre, considering the front and the rest of the town. There was trash everywhere, dixie cups, and clothes. The kidney shaped underground pool was half filled, the water nearly brown and green in colour, as if it were swamp water. Bobbing around in it was a platform and a giant statue of a bull made out of wood, grapes, and vines. Circling the pool were barrels filled to the rim with a red liquid, which from far away could only resemble as blood. However when James approached the shrine, the smell told him it was the complete opposite. It was all red wine.

Bull shrine... erratic behavior... wine and grapes... Ivy. This all sounded familiar, but James couldn't put his finger on it. When he turned around he saw a boy at least 15 or 16 years old standing at the door way of the back door. He was wearing nothing, but a white loin cloth and white shall over his shoulder. His hair was short but was covered in a crown of ivy leaves and grapes around his head. James froze, thinking he was one of the crazies, but the kid just stood there watching James curiously with a blank look on his face.

"Uhh," James shifted around, intending to leave. The kid did not look like he was going to attack him, but his eyes stayed on him like a moth to a light. Suddenly a group of little girls came around him, all with a blank emotionless expression on their face. All except for one. One little girl about 11 years old with brown-red hair in perfect curls and waves. Her head, like the boy, was wrapped in ivy, but did not have grapes like him. She had a very cheeky childish smile on when she came up behind him and saw James.

"There you are, silly," She said in a cheery voice, then blinked when she realized it was just him. "Where is the other?"

James looked around, very confused, "Uhh, what?" Before he knew it, the girl was skipping over to him and tugging on his arm, "Come! She is waiting!"

"Who's waiting?" James asked, but he knew the answer. Who ever was behind this. But why would she be waiting for him? Was she expecting a visitor? The boy, who ever he was, disappeared, and the girl dragged him through the house with the other little monsters following him.

*** * ***

"Bitch," Camaro spat in the demon's face.

"Argh, that's not very nice!" She wiped it off her bronze cheek in disgust. "I'm _trying _to negotiate with you. I thought all men wanted sex?"

The hunter laughed, "Lady, I've seen you out there. Your pussy is probably a den of STDs." He received a large kick in the face, causing him to spit out blood onto the bed that he was tied to. Her bare foot pressed onto his cheek and held it there.

"Now, I'm going to ask this again... Where is my blondie, and his little girlfriend, hm?"

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted, spitting out blood.

"I don't want to wake up my angel, but if I have to in order for you to talk," The demon woman walked over to the other side of the room where there was a big wooden box. Camaro squirmed at the bonds he had on his wrists and ankles, looking over at the half naked woman in fear. She pulled the top off as if it was made of paper and threw the wood on the other side carelessly.

"You know," She started. "I've always been a fan of these creatures. But out of all the breeds, Black Mambas were always my favourate."

"Black what?" Camaro's eyes widened when she turned around, a giant off brown and black snake coiled around her arm. She raised it next to her face as the snake reached out and sniffed his owner's face with his tongue. The woman advanced towards the man tied to the bed, outstretched her arm as the snake hovered over his body threateningly. "Black Mambas. They're quite poisonous. But they have a charm to them, no? I think it's their smile." She petted the reptile with two fingers while its head hovered just above his belly button.

Camaro started to sweat quite a lot, his breathing quickened considerably. He wanted to jerk away, but he was afraid that it would set the snake off. "Now tell me," The demon said again. "Where are they?"

"I didn't see no girl," He finally said. "Just a couple of guys."

She looked confused. The girl wasn't with them? How odd. "What did they look like? Was one of them tall, muscular, with puppy eyes? Or short and cute?"

"Ahh, iunno. One was blond, and the other looked like he was just some punk teenager. William was his name." His answer confused the demon. Who the hell was William? And why wasn't James with Katherine?

Just then someone knocked faintly on the door, and she turned around to see her little flower girl, Wendy.

"Miss Hekate? He's here, down stairs."

Hekate sighed as a smile reached her face, "Finally," she looked back down to the snake, "Guess your snack time is postponed." She turned over to the tied up hunter and gave him a bored look as she put away the reptile, "You're lucky." And then she left the room closing the door behind her.

Camaro's head fell back onto the bed, the breath he had been holding was let go. Just when he thought he was alone, he heard crunching noises from out side the window. He raised his head towards the noise, "Who's there?"

"Relax, it's me," Came Will's soft voice as he stepped into the room. Camaro didn't know if he should be thanking God, or wondering how the hell this kid got out alive.

"You don't have a damn scratch on you," He pointed out as the teenager began to untie the knots from the banister. William smiled, "Guess I'm just lucky."

"Well, rub some of that luck on me, and let's get the fuck out of here," he untied the last knot himself and was about to go for the window.

"What about James?"

"Yo, that bitch wants him for God knows what. What ever he got himself into, he's on his own, let's get out of here," Camaro began to climb out of the window, intending to get as far away from that damn snake as possible.

*** * ***

Hekate walked down the hallway, and stopped before the entrance to the living room. The girls from age 6 upwards were dressed in white togas, all braiding and decorating their hair. James was completely standing out, as he sat on the sofa in the middle of everything looking awkward.

"This setting doesn't suite you," She finally said. "Never pictured you in fatherhood anyway."

James snapped his head in her direction, his eyes widened a bit. "Hekate! What are you doing here?"

She laughed, "What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here... Well, now I do anyway."

He paused looking at her with wide eyes, anger starting to flare up, "This is all you? The crazy people? The messed up town?"

"All me," Hekate sauntered in, and told the girls to leave. They all filed out in a line as if they were robots. Now it was just James and the crossroads demon.

His eyes never left her as she walked over to a chair and sat down with her legs crossed. She was wearing a long white skirt with a large slit that reached up to her waist; her chest was damn near bare though, only a gold mesh shirt covering her assets. James had to stop himself from staring, but that was a hard task.

"Where's Katherine?" She finally asked, moving hair off her shoulder.

James ignored her question, "Why are you doing this? You're just a crossroads demon. I didn't know making a town go insane was part of the job description."

Hekate sighed heavily, "I'm not a demon, James."

"...What?"

"I thought you would have figured it by now!"

James went silent, his eyes hard as he watched her closely. "What are you?"

"I'm a goddess."

* * *

**A/N: Too out there? What do you think. It's not like i pulled this out of my ass either, it was my intentions since I started the story. My friends been very anxious about this arc because of the noodz he's gonna be picturing. And for those of you that are intune with Greek Mythology, you probably recognized Hekate's name and might say "wait, this doesn't add up! None of these symbols have anything to do with her!!!" Shhh... I know what I'm doing. You'll see what happens, just DONT FORGET! I HAVE A TWITTER! Includes how my process is going, if something goes wrong, and you'll know before hand when I'm done! It's easier than waiting for an Author's note! Link's in my homepage. If you follow me, I follow you. Fair trade. Happy readings, xoxoxox.  
**


	24. A3 Thiasos Pt 3

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. If you follow me on twitter, or pop in once in a while there, you know why this one is late, and maybe a bit poor quality. I was having a serious case of writer's block. I'm still skeptical about this arc's plot, and still feel like it's too out there, so in a review tell me what you think. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll make this AN short. Ps. If you see this story on the website Quizilla, never fear! It's me!**

**RATED M RATED RATED M RATED RATED M RATED RATED M RATED RATED M RATED RATED M RATED RATED M RATED RATED M RATED**

* * *

**Thiasos Pt 3**  
**Crazy Bitch**

James thought he heard wrong. He bridged his brows together disbelievingly, "A what?"

Hekate rolled her eyes, "Didn't they teach you anything in your World Histories class?"

"Sorry, I guess you weren't important enough to mention," It was a bad thing to say, James realized, because seconds later Hekate was on top of him, eyes flaring red and black pupils standing out. She grabbed his chin with her long white nails and forced his face to look at her. Their mouths were only an inch apart as she spoke, "Don't test me, human. I'm the goddess of witchcraft and magic. I can have you under my spell with the bat of my eye."

James' breath got caught in his throat, he was completely unresponsive. She was so damn close, right on top of him, legs on either side of his hips, her bare chest pressed up against his. If he wasn't aroused then, he certainly was now. The man's eyes were glued on her lips which were breathing softly against his own. He swallowed and finally snapped out of it; the sexual tension was so unbearable, that he finally just let go. He grabbed her thighs and latched his face onto hers. Hekate dove right into it, hands gripping his hair and face, her nails digging into his flesh without piercing it.

They pulled away after a moment and gasped for air, "I thought you said your little black heart belonged to someone else?" James asked, his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"You said we didn't have to get our hearts involved," She breathed, throwing her head back. His lips ran down her collarbone to her gold mesh shirt, to which he ripped open easily. Her hips were hugging around his waist, trying to get as much of him pressed to her as possible.

In all the groping, licking, and body touching, Hekate was on her back laying horizontally on the couch. Her lengthy skirt parted at the slit and bunched underneath her; the golden mesh long forgotten and laying on the floor like a piece of trash. Along with it was James' jacket and shirt. His mouth was back to hers, and her arms were wrapped around neck while his own hands went exploring down her body. They slid down her chest and down her stomach, making her arch into him against his chest. Her body was so warm compared to his hands, which were rough and cool. When his fingers reached her heated area between her legs she buckled, and moaned against his mouth.

Hekate reached under him, ripping off his belt and breaking open his fly. James stood up on knees to help her pull his pants passed his hips, then she lifted her self up and planted wet kisses along his washboard abs. James closed his eyes while letting out a heavy breath, and throwing his head back. She was teasing him in a painful way, always staying away from the one place that needed the most attention, all the while never keeping her eyes off his.

James kept on reminding himself that she was evil. A demon, or rather goddess he was supposed to hunt. The woman after all had his best friend's soul in a bottle somewhere, and the unsigned contract to where it would be going. He felt being tugged down, making his eyes open. She was laying back down, her hair spread out against the cushions of the couch. But just before his lips met her own another presence was in the room.

"You've become really predictable, Hekate."

When James looked up he was slightly surprised who he saw. Mark Pellegrino, the guy that played the one dude with the weird powers on Lost. Really? Was this some kind of weird episode of Lost where they end up in this town somehow? And how did he know Hekate? And more importantly, why was he watching them?

Hekate gasped and shot up from the seat, knocking James backwards. "What are you doing here?"

"I've came to take what's mine. You promised me a Winchester," Lucifer had his eyes fixed on the nude woman before her, completely indifferent to it or to the half exposed and completely cock-blocked human on the couch.

"He came alone," Hekate crossed her arms. "Not even with her." By now James was between being pissed at being cock block by this random guy, confused as hell, horny, and pissed that Hekate had set them up. In frantic, he pulled his cash and prizes back in his pants just in time for the guy to turn in his direction and tilt his head to the side ever so slightly. "Where are they?"

"Who the hell are you?" James asked naively, which costed him a warned glare from the demon, goddess, witch, whatever. The guy, however, just smirked amusingly. "I've been meaning to meet you and your friend, but as you can imagine, I'm a busy man. You know, with making sure the end of the world goes smoothy. And you guys are just as hard to find as those Winchester brothers."

Sudden realization dawned on the human's face, and from a scowl his face turned into a cross between astonishment and fear. "Lucifer?"

"Bingo," the Prince of Darkness began to advance in the room, kicking the clothes away from his path. "You're little friend, Katherine. Where is she?"

"You really think I will tell you just like that?" James bravely asked.

"No. That's why I have tricks up my sleeve," Lucifer put his hands in his pockets and watched James silently. Just before he could say anything, there was loud cheering coming from outside as the civilians approached the mansion. Hekate immediately went over to the window, "Three hours until sunrise," she announced, "It's almost time!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "You are still going through with this are you?"

Hekate turned to him, eyes narrowed, "Of course I am! He's my love."

"I've put up with your obsession long enough, demon. You're being foolish -- your 'god' does not care for you, Hekate." Lucifer's attention was now turn to her. Though what pissed her off more was the name calling.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a goddess!"

Lucifer sighed and looked back at James, "Women. They're all such divas." He turned back to her, "Whether you like it or not, you're a demon. I spent thousands of years of letting you think that your some kind of Greek goddess, because your people or what ever treated you like that. Then it just got sadder with every millennium."

James looked back and forth between Hekate and Lucifer. Was he missing something? The demon, he supposed, was fuming, eyes flaring red, "I was the most successful in giving you souls. And you still treat me like your common demon. I was the first crossroad demon, and you know this! I've done everything for you, and got nothing in return!"

At that moment, the Devil was right in the woman's face. His usual calm exterior was now slightly annoyed by the tone of this demon; he raised his arm instantly and was now holding Hekate up in the air with his one arm. James went to go stop him, telling the Devil to get off her, but with a swing of his other arm, James went crashing into a wall, knocking him out. His focus was now back at the woman on the end of his arm, "I could kill you right now. But you do have a point," he pulled her down a little bit to examine her fear-struck face. "I have been unfair to you, after all you've done for me. I suppose if you wish to go through with this foolish ritual, I can let you do that. But when you're done... The kid is mine."

And with that, Hekate fell onto the floor, and Lucifer was gone.

*** * ***

When James came to he noticed music. It was obviously coming from a record, due to the scratchiness it had as it played. He also noticed that he couldn't move his arms are legs due to bounds that had him tied to a chair. When his eyes focused to the dim light he noticed a woman standing before a mirror with a long gladiator-type dress. It had a halter top, tied around her bust with string, and wrapped around her hips in a complicated knot with some more rope to keep it there. From the hair colour he knew who that was. Hekate.

When she noticed that he was awake by glancing in the mirror, "Oh, you're awake. Finally. I was getting lonesome."

James tugged on the bounds, seeing if they were capable of escaping, but all he did was give himself rope burn. "What are you doing?" He asked, voice slightly raspy.

"Getting ready for my wedding," Hekate answered in a focused tone as she put on her crown of vines and grapes.

"You're what?" James didn't think he heard right.

"My wedding," She answered, this time a little irritably. Huffing a bit she stepped back to check herself in the mirror, "Something's missing."

"Who the hell is the groom?" He was hoping that she didn't say Lucifer...or him. He hoped to God it wasn't him. James wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, especially to a woman who was tying him to a chair, and had creepy kids. "Is that the guy you have your 'little black heart' too?"

"The one and only," She spun around, causing her hair and dress to fan out. Suddenly she looked very much like a blushing bride, and not a super sexy demon that killed thousands, most likely millions of people in half her life time. She clasped her hands together and walked over to the window to watch as her "people" gathered around the kidney shaped pool, either drinking, beating each other up, or having sex. And there floating in the midst of the pool upon the throne inside the bull statue was the teenage boy she chose.

"Do you see him?" She asked in a dream like tone.

"... Obviously not."

"That's his vessel, that boy, Justin Norris," She sighed dreamily and went back over to the mirror.

"Who's vessel?" James asked carefully. Was it supposed to be an angels? Another demons? Was she really in love with some demon or angel?

"Dionysus," She breathed happily. "He's coming tonight. I know it. This town...was his wedding gift. From me!"

"Uhh," James blinked. "Awesome?" Wasn't this done before? On True Blood? "You're not a..."

"Maenad?" Hekate asked, spinning around back at him, and then walking over to the side of the bed next to him, "I was. I was the first maenad!"

"Then how did you become....what you are?"

"I was killed," Hekate answered flatly. "By one of the others.... As a teenager, I gave up my life as a daughter and future wife to be with him. He loves me, I know he does. When other women joined the religion, it was when the myths started. We killed and ate flesh of other men and children. People called us crazy but really... We were connecting with him. My love, my husband.

"But the girls," her voice got bitter "They were jealous of my connection with the wine god. And killed me."

"So you're not a real goddess? But you're in the mythology books," James pointed out. He was both intrigued and creeped out by Hekate's history; was she nuts, or can he take her seriously?

"Nooo," she admitted. "I was the first crossroads demon. When I began to show up to make deals was when people began to make stories about me. Some true and some not. For example, I am the only demon you will come across that would be able to send people to other realms, such as I did with your friend."

"Why?"

"Because my being is associated with realms, duh," She stood back up. "The ritual is about to begin. It was nice knowing you, James, but after this is done, you will be killed, and Katherine's soul...Will be Lucifer's."

James' eyes widened, "WHAT?!!" He began to jerk around in the chair. "YOU BITCH!!"

Hekate was halfway to the door when he started to squirm around yelling profanities. She turned to him from the threshold and rose an eyebrow, "you can call me what ever you want, honey, but what you've got to understand is... I'm a demon. I buy people's souls. I'm not supposed to be trusting." That was the last word he heard from her before she left.

*** * ***

The entire time she had been gone, James had heard loads of chanting, shouting, screams, and laughter, followed by beatings of drums. He trashed around in the chair, wanting to get out. That maenad freak wasn't going to get away with this... And he was not going to die.

He heard a slight crack from underneath him, and noticed the front leg was cracking. He kept at it until it finally snapped and his leg was free from the chair. James hopped over to the wall and began to slap at the wood against it, which splintered it open almost immediately. The first thing he did was kick off the rope and run down the hall, down the stairs, intending to high tail it out of there and find the others. But before he could even get to the foyer of the mansion, someone blocked him.

"Spenny! What are you doing here man? I thought you were..." James trailed off. He looked down and noticed that one of his arms were missing, wrapped up in a half-assed bandage and bleeding pretty badly. Spencer was grinning like a maniac, and when James brought his eyes back to his face he noticed something else very odd. His pupils. They were gone. He was one of them now.

"Shit," He spun around intending to find a different way, but two other people where behind him. "Gotcha!" They shouted and grabbed a hold of him. James pulled and jerked, kicked and punched, but all that did was make them laugh and drag him along until they were outside with the other freaks.

James stopped moving around for a moment, just in time for Hekate to cut the hand of the little girl he saw earlier, the one with the cheery face and red curls. The girl was completely unfazed by this, even as the demon dribbled the blood in a flask and take it to the lips of the vessel. All the while Hekate was shouting things in what he guessed was Ancient Greek. She stepped off the platform and onto the grass away from the pool, saying the last few words and then throwing a torch into the water. The water exploded into flames, but Justin remained seated, completely indifferent and uncaring. Everyone shouted, and jumped around; most of the civilians were scantily clad or not clad at all.

James watched mortified as the crossroads demon stood in the centre, hands raised in the air as if expecting something. He was expecting something too. He was expecting a god. But nothing came. The shouting and laughing died down and whispers were now filling the air.

Hekate was breathing heavily, staring around trying to catch something. Slowly her arms went down to her sides, "No!" She shouted, "This had to work! I had everything! Everything he wanted....What did I do wrong?" She started to pace back and fourth. The statue of the bull and the throne was still bobbing back and fourth in the water, the vessel Justin, emotionless as ever and not at all minding the fire that was lapping at the sides of the platform.

Suddenly, there was the sound of slow unimpressed clapping. All heads turned to the source.

"Very impressive," Lucifer mock applauded, stepping down from his seat on the shack in the back. People stepped away as he walked through towards the clearing. "Did you make that statue by yourself? It's impressive, really. Still got the talents of a Greek artist."

"YOU did this!" Hekate shouted, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "You did something! I know it!"

Lucifer raised his hands in innocence, "I didn't do anything. It was your immature naive little girlish mind that refused to see the truth," he put his fingers together, giving her the dreaded 'I-told-you-look'. "Your god does not care for you, and won't come down for you. Ever."

Hekate twisted her face in defeat and let out a blood curdling scream then dropped down to her knees. If James didn't know any better, it looked like she was sobbing. He's never seen a demon cry before. Was that even possible?

Lucifer appeared beside her, crouched down on one knee, his hand patting her back, "There, there. It's okay. We all knew that was going to happen. Now where's my end of the bargain?"

Hekate growled, and made an attempt to push him away, but failed miserably, "Just take him and get the hell out of here!" Lucifer stood up and turned around meeting James' wide fearful blue eyes.

"There you are," Lucifer gave a half smile. "I hope you had a good time here, son. It was nice while it lasted." He raised his hand and suddenly James felt like his insides were ripping out and pulled outside. He screamed bloody murder as he felt every single organ in his body cry and bleed. Black fog started to tunnel his vision...and then... he dropped onto the floor motionless.

* * *

**A/N: You all hate me don't you? You're yelling at the computer.... Sorreh. It's not the end, trust me. The arc coming up after this will make you lives so much happier, trust me. It's gonna be the best arc... EVER. So if you have noticed, this plot WAS inspired by the TV show TRUE BLOOD season 2. If you havent watched that show, I suggest you do, because it's freaking awesome. And for all you Mythology buffs reading this that are all pissed off that I didn't get things correcting, I have four words: CHILL THE FUCK OUT. It's just a fan fiction. I'm not writing a bloody history book for people to study off of. I made it this way to fit my story. Hekate is an old SPN RP character I had, and I made her history like that. Annnndd I didn't plan on changing it. But I'm starting to love her relationship with Lucifer, so I might expand on that. What do you guys think? Happy readings, and thanks for the reviews and support! I COMMAND YOU TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. -puts hypnotoad to the screen-**


	25. Uh, wut?

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV

* * *

**_

**A/N: If you've seen my updates on Twitter, you know why this is late. On and off plans... Add to the fact that I had to listen to a guy talk about water filters and try to pitch to my mom. And for some reason I had to be there... anyways, I'm going to stop myself before I get into a rant. I left on a sour note. And I AM NOT SORRRRRY. I love causing pain. Literary Pain. It amuses me. This is a transistion/filler chapter (ish?), but it ends well (: The next arc I'm excited for, because it's fan-fucking-tastic. But not as fan-fucking-tastic as the**

**QUOTE OF THE DAAAAYYY!!!**

**Interviewer: **What's your favourate kind of cake?**  
Jensen Ackles: **Chocolate on chocolate. With chocolate in it, and then chocolate sprinkles on top. With a big dish of chocolate on the side.

**Sigh... Man after my own heart. **

* * *

**Uhh, Wut?**

The last thing he remembered seeing before being pulled from darkness was the brightest light he could have imagined. It damn near blinded him. Suddenly, his eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the concerned face of Will. James blinked rapidly, looking around. He wasn't back home. Katherine said that if he died, he would go home and wouldn't remember a thing. But as he laid there, it was evident that he was not home, and he remembered it all. But he wasn't mistaken, Lucifer raised his hand and literally squeezed the life out of him. Yet here James was, breathing perfectly fine-- if not a bit shaky and fast -- and he was able to move his joints without so much as a wince.

Will helped him on his feet, and let him lean against him. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that the teenager was perfectly fine, even if he had a face off with Hades' guard dogs. "What....What happened?" James asked, pressing his hand to his sweaty forehead.

"I found you on the floor, like everyone else," Will explained. Right now, James was looking around, noticing the difference. Wasn't this place a complete mess? Now the vines were to a minimum. People, the civilians, were all laying on the floor either passed out or coming too. All of them were wondering what the hell happened. Which was a good question. How is he alive?

"Lucifer...He killed me," James mumbled, but Will must haven't heard, because he didn't make a comment to that.

"Camaro said that the path out of the town is back. Everything's back to normal. For the most part it seems," William let James stand by his own, and check the area with the number one question on his mind. He couldn't understand how he was alive right now. Alive in this realm anyway.

"How...what, what about Spencer? He was one of them...And his arm," James looked around trying to see if he could spot him.

"Camaro has him inside, trying to sew up his arm, or at least put it in a tourniquet. It's pretty bad," William made a face to add to the severity.

James' eyes landed on Justin, the fifteen year old sitting on a chair. He walked over to him and squatted down on his hunches, "Kid?" He heard him crying softly.

"My parents are _dead_," He practically shouted and then inhaled sharply. His breaths became more hoarse that he started to hiccup. "I could have stopped it...all of it. But I didn't!"

"Justin, this isn't your fault..." James put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It is... It is... I-I knew this was g-going to happen! I dreamt it...I dreamt it. All of it. I-I s-s-ssaw her in my dre~amms," He hiccuped and inhaled sharply. His hands fell from his eyes so he looked up at James in all seriousness, "I saw you, too. I saw a man....He was supposed to kill you. But you're alive..."

James looked at him in the eyes that were distorted slightly due to the streams coming from his eyes, "Do you know how I'm alive?"

He sniffled and shook his head, "All I saw was white light. That's all."

*** * ***

The entire day was spent with patching up and cleaning up the majority of the town. No one remembered exactly what happened, only vague clips of what they did and why. The entire time James was wondering how he was alive, and how Justin had visions of them and the entire thing. He was busy putting an end to the fire in the pool as these thoughts were evading his mind. Was Justin a left over psychic kid like Sam? He seemed way too young to be one. The only thing he could think of was that since he was the vessel of Dionysus, he had some psychic connection with the event. But in that case, shouldn't Dionysus have taken his vessel? James paused. What if he did take the vessel? Maybe that's why James was still alive... The thought was ludicrous. Could a Greek god really be that powerful to bring back someone The Devil intended to destroy? And why for that matter? If his history class was right, Dionysus was just a wine and recreational god.

Earlier that day he had spoken to Robert, who said that the entire town was knocked out, and he couldn't remember what caused it. It wasn't just the enchanted civilians that were knocked out either, it was him and William, and even the dogs in the town. When he woke up, he was facing the road out of the town and not a hole in the earth that was shielded out with roots and thorn bushes. Like James, Camaro was woken up by William shaking his shoulders.

This hunt got more confusing by the word. Hekate was no where to be seen, neither was her snake -- Camaro pointed out. The town was still a mess, but it didn't look like a lost city as it was before. It didn't have ivy vines climbing on the walls and streets anymore, but it still had carcasses of animals, waste, and blood everywhere.

The sun began to set to end the day, everyone was in the mansion, either sleeping, healing, praying, or eating. It was now the town's local make-shift hospital. A handful of able-bodied people were helping with the injured, but the hunters knew they couldn't stay here any longer. They had a world to save, one omen at a time, and after-all there wasn't a lot of them.

Along with his Transam was Spencer and Camaro's pick up truck and William's Ducati. Some people were there at the exit to bid us farewell and thanking them for the help. When they left, the four hunters turned to each other. Spencer was beat up the most, his arm now gone, all was left was a bloody stump wrapped in gauze. Camaro looked bruised up and had scattered scratches, but looked fine. William, well he seemed like he was touched by a goddamn angel, with nothing wrong about him other than some messy hair and dirt on his cheek. James was sporting some battle scars himself: a black eye, and a developing bruise on his chest. Not to mention his ribs still hurt from when Lucifer was killing him, and his head killed from making sense of this mess.

"Since no one's saying it," Spencer started. "That was one fucking weird-ass hunt." Camaro rolled his eyes at his partner. "Back to your old self," he pointed out. He turned to the younger hunters, "You two gonna be alright?"

James nodded, but William looked back at the town. These people were going to have a hard time putting it back together, and he knew this. "Guys, I think I'm going to stay here...And help. They really need it."

No one argued or disagreed. William bid them a good bye before pulling his Ducati back to the city.

"Tough kid," Camaro stated, and started to pull the keys out of his pocket. He turned to James and then extended his hand and James took it, "It was good hunting with you, boy. Maybe we'll see you again." James agreed, and made to shake Spenny's hand also. Unfortunately for Spenny, he wasn't able to use the hand he needed to, "This is going to take a while to get used to."

They climbed into their separate cars and pulled into the exit. Once they got to a crossroad, they drove in separate directions.

After five minutes of driving, James looked over at his phone and picked it up. The entire time they were in that town, they had no reception. Expectedly, he had it back. When he turned on his phone, he had a inbox filled with txts from Katherine.

"Dean's mean in person :( I miss you!!!1"

"CASTIEL IS HILARIOUS! OMG, you shoulda seen him at the Police Station today."

"Grrr, I'm at a brothel. Dean wants to deflower Castiel! Lolz, that sounded naughty."

"Shh, I'm gonna cock block Dean, and give him his herpexia."

"DEAN TOLD CAS I LIKED HIM!!!! -RAAEEGGG-"

"I KISSED CASTIEL! ZOMG -'splodes-"

"We're sitting in a hospital room waiting for this arch angel to come. He's not here."

"Still waiting...."

"omg, I'm going to kill myself. The prick's still not here!!!!!11"

"James, when you're back, I gotta talk to you bout something important."

"Arrrgh, man. I feel like I'm going to die. We just had some baaaaad Chinese food."

"James... We're in Monroe, Michigan. Sunny Days Motel, room 56C. Get your ass up here."

James raised an eyebrow at this last message that he got, which seemed was only sent earlier that day. He quickly replied with one hand whilst still driving, "Kk, I'll be there tmw."

When he tossed his phone back into the passenger seat, something caught his eye in a very annoying way. His rearview mirror caught a bright blinding light behind him that shot up to the sky. When did a double take, it wasn't there anymore, but it was coming in the direction of the city Jester.

"What the hell was that?" He asked the air. He thought about turning back, but he was already too far off into the road. What ever it was, William was able to take care of it. Right?

*** * ***

Hekate was sitting on top of log in the middle of some anonymous field of trees. She was staring at a flimsy decaying piece of brownish parchment in her hands. There was cursive writing on the front of it where she was reading; the corners of the sheet were burnt or ripped, and at the bottom was Hekate's seal: an oak tree. Next to it should have held the signature of Katherine Mary Boone in her blood, and the archaic symbol of permanents over it. But it wasn't there. It was blank. The question was how? There was only one logical explanation, and that was James hadn't died. But that was impossible, because she saw with her own eyes Lucifer killing him, and his body dropped to the floor.

Lucifer turned to her after he had done it, noticing how wide-eyed she was when he went through with his plan. Hekate didn't know why, but she felt something pull in her chest... It was too human for her. She didn't understand it, nor did she want to or have it happen again.

"Now that's over with... Why don't you just wrap this up and come see me after, hm?" He gave a small smile of self-satisfaction, and within the second he was gone. Growling, Hekate had released the spell on the humans, and left. She didn't stay for the party afterwords, and therefore she did not know what happened to James, or the vessel. If she had, she would have known what happened... and then get killed in the process.

She didn't lift up her head when she felt Lucifer's grace in her presence, her eyes glued on the blank section of the contract to Katherine's soul.

"You always seem to pull me away at the worst of times. I was in the middle of the preparation of releasing Famine." Lucifer sighed. "What do you want?"

She didn't say anything, just lifted up the contract. Lucifer was behind her, so he walked foreword expecting to see a signature, but to his utter horror there was none.

"That's impossible..."

*** * ***

When James arrived at the Sunny Days Motel in Monroe, Michigan, and to the door where Dean and Katherine would be, he heard shouting behind it. He hesitated before knocking, trying to listen to what they were saying, but it was really hard. Because he could have sworn that while Katherine was shouting words, Dean was the one going "LA LA LA LA LA LA, CANT HEAR YOU, LA LA LA LA."

James knocked on the door hard and loud, hoping they could hear him. The voices and yelling died down slightly, and he heard footsteps run to the door, and rippws it open so fast that James wasn't ready for what Dean was wearing.

"JAMES!" Dean shouted, his face all smiles. "Yeah---" He was cut off when Dean grabbed him by the waist and took him in a rib-crushing hug, even lifting him up a bit. As if James wasn't freaked out more about the last few days, Dean's odd behaviour topped it all.

"Dude!" Came Kat's voice from behind him. Dean put James down and spun around in her direction. "Gay!"

"You shut up," Dean pointed a finger in her direction.

"YOU shut up!"

"No, yooouuu--" James cut Dean off by slamming the door and demanding to know what the hell was going on. The two turned to the blond and both pointed fingers at each other.

"It was his fault!" Dean shouted at the same time Kat shouted, "It was her fault!"

The blond hunter blinked, "Uhh, what?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I didn't have enough time to write it, and I wanted to get it out tonight. Lol, but you guys got your wish. KATHERINE IS BAACCCKKKK. And so is JAMMMEESSS. Ahem, so again, if you know whats going on, PLEASE DONT SPOIL IT FOR PEOPLE IN REVIEWS. If they're like me, then they read the reviews before they read a story. So, I also got a itty bitty surprise for you guys. I'm planning to make a GAG REEL!!! Lol, of every episode and arc. It will be on another story link, and every chapter will take up a whole episode/arc, depending how long I decide to make it. It will be in script form, because it's easier, and better/quicker to visualize, I think. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter for today. Annnddd just a note, I'm gonna start posting sneak peaks on my twitter, so those who are following me get their own nibble of the day's chapter that will be put up. Thanks for the reviews and the support, you guys! happy readings xoxoxox. **


	26. A1 Freaky Friday Pt 1

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_  


* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was physically and mentally exhausted yesterday, and all I wanted to do was read online comics. And status-annoy my friends on facebook. Anyway, I would like to say YAY For Jared and Gene who got married yesterday! and WOOOOTT CANADA KICKED US'S ASS IN HOCKEY! BOO-YA! Lol, okay. What else? I dunno. Lol, okay, I have nothing else to say. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Freaky Friday Pt 1**  
**I have bewbs!**

_The other night - Thursday Evening _

"Buuut, Deeaaann," Katherine whined. They had been in Monroe for a whole day researching. Why? Because Dean thought that there was something suspicious about the deaths in town, but to Katherine it just felt like something that had to deal with a gang.

What hit the news recently were two people literally beating each other to death, and ending in no one surviving. It happened four times in the last two weeks and Dean wanted to check it out. A few of the people that killed eachother were even male and female beating each other up, and not just female on female or male on male. Though Katherine still insisted it just had something to do with a gang. Dean knew otherwise, after all he was the more experienced hunter.

The reason that the girl was whining at this moment was because she wanted to spend a couple hours at the mall tomorrow. Most of her good clothes were ripped and bloodied thanks to the hunts they had been on, and she also wanted to get some... lady products.

"No, no, no, no," Dean shook his head, slipping his arms into his jacket. "No! We've gotta go to the Police Station tomorrow, and go to the morgue. That can take up a whole day."

Katherine groaned immaturely from the bathroom. They were on their way to go to a Chinese Restaurant up the road. Now why you ask are they GOING and not just ordering in and spending their time researching? Well, because this particular restaurant had a full female waitressing team, dressed in scantily, modernized, completely untraditional and slimming Chinese Han clothing and robes. Dean got to go somewhere he wanted, and she couldn't? So Katherine was determined to make his time there as miserable as possible.

"Hurry up!" She heard Dean shout before slamming the door and walking out. Katherine went over to a mirror, and purposely started to take her time with make up. Messed up, cleaned it off, and started again.

The horn went off outside, telling her Dean was starting to loose in patience. "This is why I don't hunt with girls," Dean announced to the Metalicar.

*** * ***

Dean didn't say anything with his mouth when Katherine walked into the car. His eyes said all he that he need to -- he was sitting on his last nerve.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the place, and when they stepped in they were greeted by the host who was in a royal purple robe. Instead of it reached down to her ankles, it barely reached under her behind, and her shoes were not traditional at all. Or oriental. It was sandal heels with the straps reaching up to her knee. Kat rolled her eyes as they followed her through the place; Dean's eyes were not on the interior of the restaurant, but the exterior of their hostess.

As they passed by tables, Katherine made note that most of the clientele was men, mostly in business suites. All of which were womanizers. This place was almost as worse as the brothel.

"Look, look," Dean grabbed Kat's arm and silently pointed to a woman in a gold robe, "I know her! She's from Busty Asian Beauties dot com!"

"Oh Lord," The 24 year old put a hand to her face.

They were seated in a booth near the back, and naturally their hostess gave Dean more attention than his female companion. After she left Dean looked over at Katherine from the menu, "Isn't this place awesome?" She just stared at him through indifferent eyes, and then eyed the menu. At least they had traditional Chinese food here.

Within five minutes the waitress came over. Unlike the others, she actually looked very classy. Her robe reached to her calves; it was a deep red colour and designs were sewed into the silk in golden thread. Her hair was tied up in a lone small bun with chopsticks holding it in place.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress tonight. My name is Yuan Shen, spelt Y-U-A-N," Her smile was inviting and very genuine. Immediately Katherine was grateful that they didn't get stuck with those leggy waitresses that would probably be all over Dean by now. She had an American accent surprisingly. Most Oriental restaurants she had been in to most of the employers had accents, so she guessed this woman must have been second generation."What can I get for you guys?"

Dean looked over at Kat to see if she was going to order, but she gave him another look telling him she wasn't ready. The Winchester puckered his lips as he looked back at the menu, "I'll~ have the~ ... Hm. Sweet and sour pork, and chicken fried rice, and uh, coke, please." Yuan nodded and then turned to Katherine.

"I'll have the Chow Mein, and some beef Wonton's on the side please. And I'll just have a water," She handed the waitress the menu and so did Dean.

"See," Dean folded his hands on the table after watching Yuan leave, "The food is legit."

"I don't think that people come here for the food," Katherine informed, and then leaned against the seat to look elsewhere. She heard Dean sigh but, didn't look back at him.

"What's your problem? You know, ever since we left Maine you've been incredibly bitchy," Dean pointed out, causing her to look back at him.

"Don't worry about it."

"The more you say that the more I'm going to--"

"There. Did you not say the other day that you spend too much time worrying about Sammy than actually doing the job?"

Dean's jaw clenched, and now his look got harder than before, "Don't turn this around, Kat. I'm talking about you."

"And I keep on telling you to let it go, but you've been bothering me about it every damn day. It's none of your goddamn business."

"It is my business, because I have to deal with you until James gets back!"

Their fighting didn't die down, Yuan noticed. she sighed, leaning her back against the bar in the back. "There's too much negative energy between them," She said seemingly to no one. Another woman appeared from under the counter, her hair down unlike the rest of the women working there. She gave a small smile, something Yuan didn't miss despite having her back to her. "Lan, don't you dare start anything!"

The woman now titled Lan rolled her brown eyes, "You are far too prudent, _sister_." She disappeared into the kitchen. Yuan looked back at Dean and Katherine thinking, "Ooooh Dear."

Lan went to the back and began to prepare their meals with the resident chief. When it was done she set it aside and began to chant something in Ancient Chinese with her hands above the food. She smiled to herself and picked them up in a tray and went over to the table herself and place it in front of them. "Enjoy."

*** * ***

The hunters left the establishment in silence. That was until they sat in the Impala; almost in unison did their stomachs began to groan, "Argh," They both said.

"Oh God," Katherine lurched a bit, "I think I gotta take a shit. MOVE!" Dean was on the same page, and he booked the car back to the motel. When they got there, both made to the door and fought to open it. Once they managed that Dean and Katherine then raced to the bathroom. And being the more athletic one, Dean got to it first.

"Oh, c'mon!! What happened to ladies first?!" She hopped around with her knees pressed together.

"Screw ladies first!!"

After all was...over and done with, the two were laying in bed. The motel had a shortage of two-bed rooms, so the two had to share a queen sized one. Which resulted in more fighting -- mostly over blankets and leg space -- and bickering. But at this moment they were so exhausted after emptying out their bowels that they just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

*** * ***

_Ew, I feel like shit, _Katherine sighed rolling off the bed with her eyes half closed. _I am not going to look at wontons the same way again. _She walked into the bathroom, closed the door with her foot and went over the toilet. With a yawn and her eyes closed she pulled down her shorts and sat on the toilet. As she peed, she opened her eyes and looked down at her legs. Her very hair...and muscular...and big...legs.

Dean shot up from the bed and grabbed the gun he kept under the bed. He heard a man scream from the bathroom, and when he didn't see Katherine in the bed his heart sped up. When he got there with his gun raised and saw what he saw. Well. He let out a ear piercing....girlie scream.

They both screamed. Then looked at the mirror, and screamed again. In the midst of screaming and freaking out, there was a loud bang on the front door. This caused them to stop screaming. Both looked at each other, eyes wide as saucers and breathing heavily.

"Dean?" Katherine asked fearfully.

"Kat?" Dean asked just as frightened. "Wha...what the hell?!"

"I don't know!!"

"Why am I looking at myself?!"

"Why do I have a penis!!"

They were interrupted when there was another bang on the door and then it was followed with a, "Is everything alright in here?" Both the hunters poked their head outside the bathroom door.

"Go answer it," Kat said.

"You go answer it," Dean shot back. "You're the one that decided to sleep in booty shorts, and right now I _do not _want to be eyed at."

Katherine pulled a face with...Dean's face? And walked out of the bathroom slowly, only glancing back at Dean -- or rather at herself? -- uncertainly and then back at the door.

"Yeah?" Katherine asked as she poked her head through the door, not entirely opening it all the way.

"We heard screaming," said the motel manager. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yup!" Katherine smiled nervously, "It's all peaches and cream here. Just a... big ol'...hairy spider!"

The guy blinked, "A spider? That's all?"

"Yeah. I killed it. Me. 'Cause... That's what guys do."

"Right..." He gave her an odd look, "Well, keep it down. People are still sleeping."

"Right-o. Bye!" She slammed the door closed and pressed her back against it.

She looked down at her small sized body that was being possessed by Dean. He had his arms out stretched in a what-the-hell matter, "''Cause that's what guys do?'" He quoted.

"Well isn't it?" Katherine shrugged her now large shoulders. "Kill spiders."

"Oh God," Dean sighed, putting both of his now small hands on his face.

Eventually they both found themselves looking at each other in the bathroom mirror.

"I have boobs," Dean stated bluntly.

"I have balls," Katherine shared as well. "What now?" Katherine saw in the reflection Dean looking down at her chest and then slowly raise his hands up to it... "Dean!" She shouted.

"WHAT!" He looked at her, "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't touch my boobs!"

"What are you gonna do?" Dean tilted his head to the side, "Kick me in the nuts?" Katherine narrowed her eyes down to him. In a mocking way, Dean lifted up his hands and cupped her breasts.

Katherine shrieked, which sounded like a gorilla grunt coming from Dean's body, and grabbed his hands. That was when the wrestling started, and since Katherine wasn't used to this body she over powered Dean quite easily.

"You know," Dean said from underneath her, and his body, "I call and report this as abuse."

"If you do, I swear I will have you wear a Nickleback shirt," Katherine threatened. She got the response she wanted.

"You wouldn't... "

"Try me..."

There was some silence before Dean gave in, "Fine. Truce?" Katherine hesitated before getting off, "Truce." She helped him up on his feet and now both of them looked at each other.

"So how did this happen?" Katherine asked, sizing up her female body thinking..._Wow, I'm freakin' short! _

"Damn if I know," Dean shrugged, looking at his male body. _Wow... I'm pretty fuckin' hot! _He smiled at this thought, which made Katherine raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Suddenly Dean's face went serious, and he met her eyes, "I think I'm developing girlie thoughts." He shuddered, and began to massage his temples before walking away and muttering that sounded like, "I want my testosterone back..."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I'm super excited for writing this arc! If you haven't guessed, this idea came from the movie Freaky Friday, hense the title. After this arc, we will get back to the normal episodes....The next one is The End, I believe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update, and it was at least amusing if not hilarious. Thanks for the support, you guys rock. And remember, before I publish a chapter, I post a sneak peak on my Twitter, so check that out. Happy Readings xoxoxox Go Canada Go! **

**CAST:  
**

**Yuan Shen** played by _**Zhang Jingchu**_**  
Lan Shen **played by _**Li Xiaolu**_


	27. A2 Freaky Friday Pt 2

_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_  


* * *

**A/N: If you guys follow my tweets, you know why this came a day late, and why I'm slow with updating. When I start to get distracted, it means that my muse is slowly dying. And believe me, I've been watching things, reading, rewarching old episodes to get inspired. However, I think the only REAL way for me to get inspired is if Supernatural started up the episodes again. After all, the Olympics are over...why are they waiting until the end of the month? So I hope this chapter is decent, despite the poor quality I have been giving lately. **

* * *

**Freaky Friday**  
**With Great Penises Comes Great Lulz**

Katherine and Dean were sitting on the edge of the bed when they decided that they had no idea how this happened. It was obviously the work of a witch, but as they looked back they couldn't think of anyone that was suspicious. They searched the entire motel room for any hex bags or suspicious items, but found nothing. They were completely dumbfounded.

"We gotta get to the Police Station soon," Dean pointed out.

Kat sighed, "Right." They were both thinking it, but no one had the courage to start. They had to get dressed. Dean was the first one to get up, and walked over to his bag and tossed it at Katherine's face, "The monkey suit is in there. What do you want me to wear?"

Katherine unzipped the bag and dug through his random articles of clothing until she found an air tight plastic bag with the FBI suit he wears. "Uh, just wear my pencil skirt and blouse," She pulled out the suit and began to flatten the wrinkles. "And my heels are in the Impala."

There was a moment before she heard him ask, "Heels?"

The next hour was spent in awkward situations. When Katherine went into the washroom to brush Dean's teeth, she spent at least 6 or 7 minutes stroking his chest and taking sneak peaks down his boxers, and then giggling uncontrollably. Which came out creepy, because it was through his mouth. "I saw Jensen Ackle's penis," she told her reflection.

She heard a knock on the door, so she opened it and saw Dean hold up a bra, "How the hell do I put this shit on?" Kat rolled her eyes and told him to spin around and close his fucking eyes. Even if he was in her body, and he probably did sneak a peak himself, she still felt uncomfortable being around him eyeing it up.

By now, Kat was tying the uncomfortable leather dress shoes, and Dean was standing on the carpeted floor eyeing the black 3 inch pumps like they came out of a Dan Brown novel. _I've seen her run with these things on, _Dean thought, arms crossed --which was hard getting used to because, those boobs were making it uncomfortable. _It can't be that hard to walk in._

He slipped on the shoes one at the time, which gave him extra height. So far so good. He smiled confidently and took a step foreword, but the carpet underneath made him loose his balance and Dean fell onto his side. From the floor he could hear Katherine snort.

"Newb," she laughed.

Dean was not enjoying the last 10 seconds walking in heels. They were outside, and he nearly snapped his ankle when he tried to step off the curb. Katherine sighed, "Do you want to wear flats?"

"God, yes," there was something he never thought he would agree to. Katherine went into her other bag and pulled out a pair of wedged flats with straps. Dean stared at it skeptically, "What ever happened to shoes that you just slip on or tie normally?"

"They died in the 90s, now sit down," Katherine got on her knees and began to put on the shoes for Dean, who was sitting on the passenger side with an awkward look. It was weird watching himself put on shoes on himself, which wasn't really himself. He had an urge to kick his face to see if it was real.

After the shoes were put on, Dean looked down at them, rotating his ankles. They were tight, but at least he wouldn't keep falling and end up breaking her ankle. Then he stood up and was about to go to the driver's seat.

"Eh, where you think you're going?" Katherine asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to her, "To drive."

"Nu huh," She shook a finger in his face, "Do you have a license?"

"I do!" He said, then his face fell into realization. Furrowing his well plucked eyebrows, "do you?"

Katherine smiled broadly shaking her head, "I got it suspended."

Dean's face fell, "Oh, c'mon! Not cool!"

*** * ***

Dean held his breath the entire ride. He remembered the last time she drove the Transam when he first met her, and prayed to God, if he was even alive, that she didn't damage his baby. To his surprised she was actually pretty careful.

Walking out, Dean pulled out a piece of paper where he had a majority of the information he collected, "The officer that called in the latest murder witnessed the entire thing. His name is Deputy Marcus Rosewood."

Katherine blinked looking over at him, "He witnessed the entire thing, and didn't do anything?"

Dean folded the piece of paper and put it in his breast pocket of the woman's blazer, "Well let's see what he says." While they were walking through the station, Dean pulled a face, "Man, I feel so exposed wearing this skirt. How could you walk in this thing? I can barely move my knees."

Katherine ignored him, and went to the counter, "Hi, is Deputy Rosewood in?" The woman behind the desk smiled, her eyes glinted a little bit, "let me check for you." Naturally, Kat was oblivious to her flirt eye-lash batting. Since she wasn't one on the look out for females to flirt for her, that is. Dean, however did, and hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

The woman looked back at Kat, "He'll be here in ten minutes. You can wait over there if you like," she pointed over to a nearly empty waiting area.

They walked in and took a seat in the farthest corner. Katherine crossed one leg over the other, and Dean sat down very much like a man. To which she looked over and nudged him with her elbow, "Close your legs! I don't want people to see my cooch!"

"I always sit like this!"

"Not in my body!" She scoffed, "Cross your legs."

Dean pinched his lips, "_Fine. _But if I gotta sit like this, you can't sit like that either." He slowly put one knee of the other, which for him was extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't understand how women could sit like this for hours.

Eventually they got escorted into Marcus' office, and shortly after that he arrived. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," he said closing the door behind him. He looked to be in his 30s, but still young to be a deputy. Katherine outstretched her hand and flashed him her badge, "I'm special agent Victor Prince."

When Marcus got to Dean's hand he smirked, "let me guess. Special agent Beautiful?" He brought Dean's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Katherine hid a smile at Dean's horrified expression. He quickly removed his hand from Marcus'.

"Special agent Rachel Harrison," Dean finally choked out. He was trying his best not to make eye contact with the deputy, lest he throw up all over the office floor.

He and Katherine sat in the seats in front of the desk as Marcus sat in his chair behind it. "So, what can I do for you FBI guys?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. Not only was this guy young to be a deputy, but she saw that he was immature as well. Hitting on your superior? Really? Does he want his ass handed to him on a pink slip?

"It's about the two people that killed each other the other day," Dean finally said. "We understand you witnessed this?"

"Uh," The boy ran a hand through his floppy brown hair, "Yeah, I did. It was fucking weird dude, like...These two guys...WENT at it. It was like a fucking clip from 300 or something."

"I love that movie!" Katherine said before she could stop herself, "The guys there are so~ ho---" She cut herself off when she saw the look Dean and Marcus was giving her. She cleared her throat, "honorable....And bad ass. That movie was bad ass. 'Lotta killing innit. Lot's of blood....and naked chicks. Woo woo! Naked chicks!" She laughed, but saw that no one was with her so it just died down into a nervous awkward sigh.

Dean slowly turned back to Marcus, wishing he could put that in the back of his mind. He quickly changed the subject, "Why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

"Stop it?" Marcus picked up his shoulders innocently, "I was off duty. I watched it from my apartment window. They just went add it. Two guys, I think their names were Harry and Roger Little. They just started to rip each other up, literally I might add! I can never watch a horror movie again. That shit was scary."

"Right..." Dean trailed off, "'cause that's normal for a deputy... to be scared of blood."

"Did they say anything to each other before they started fighting?" Katherine asked. Marcus shook his head, "No. They ran at each other from opposite sides of the street like some fucking jousting thing."

Katherine and Dean exchanged looks of questioning. This sounded like the work of War, but in a totally different area that what they been through. The only problem was that War was dead. Was this the work of demons going at each other like wild animals? That didn't make sense either.

After they got all they needed to go, Katherine and Dean stood up from their seats and thanked Marcus for his time. However, before Dean could pass the threshold, he felt a presence behind him. "Hey, you wanna go get a coffee or somethin'?" Marcus asked right next to his ear. Dean froze, the blood rushing from his face.

*** * ***

When they got out of the station, Katherine broke out laughing, clapping her hands in pure mirth.

"Shut up!!" Dean shouted as he made a beeline to the Impala. "I feel violated!" Katherine continued to laugh as she made her way over to the driver's side. Once she sat in front of the steering wheel her laughs died down. Dean had his arms pinned to his sides, still white in the face.

"That was _awesome_," Katherine declared as she started up the engine. When they pulled out of the station, Dean changed the subject, clearly not amused as Kat was at this moment. "Maybe we should split up."

"Why?"

"I'll go to the morgue, and you trace our steps to see how we got into this mess..."

"Maybe we're dreaming...."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just drop me off at the morgue."

"Fine....But don't get any blood on that blouse! That's the blouse I wear to attract guys."

"You tell me that _now?" _

*** * ***

After Katherine dropped him off at the morgue, he wondered if it was a good idea to leave her alone with his body. What could she possibly do? He put it out of his mind

After convincing the coroner to let him see the bodies from the other day, Dean slid on some gloves, which were a little difficult to put on because, of Kat's nails. Why, why would girls want long nails?

He pulled off the tarp from the body and winced. The first guy labeled Little, Harry was badly beaten up. His eyes were swollen, and his bottom lip was torn off, showing his lower jaw and teeth. His knuckles were worn down to the bone, and most of his body was so bruised that it was turning green around the edges.

With a twisted face of disgust, Dean opened the mouth and looked inside, trying to see if there was any abnormalities. However, after he searched his entire body, he found nothing that was off. Besides the mass mutilation of being beaten up to quite literally a pulp. He did the same with Roger, who was just as bad as his brother. Again, he found nothing on him, "Well that wasn't productive at all." Suddenly Dean felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, kind of like a hot poker settling into his intestines. "Argh, what the hell is that," he put his hand to his stomach.

*** * ***

After sitting in the motel room, Katherine was fed up with not having any idea what happened. She spent about an hour reading a book that gave her nothing. Then Kat took this into a better perspective... she was alone in a motel room inside of Dean Winchester's body. A guy's body. What was something she always wanted to do?

Within five minutes, music was blaring from her laptop, some hard core dancing music. Katherine was in front of the floor length mirror wearing nothing but, white socks and bucking her hips around, "Windmill! Windmill! Look at it go!!"

If she had the music off she would have been able to hear her cellphone ring, but she was having too much fun. She spun around and started to shake Dean's booty.

"Look at that nicely toned ass!" She smacked it and continued to dance.

With the music still on, Katherine went over to her hygiene bag and pulled out a box, "Alright, Jelly Bean. It's time to wax these legs."

*** * ***

What the hell? Why wasn't this woman answering her god damn phone? He wasn't in the mood for this. He felt bloated, sour, and all he wanted to do was take a shower and drown in a bucket of ice cream. And she wasn't answering her fucking phone.

Dean ended up calling a cab to pick him up and drop him off at Sunny Days Motel. When he approached his door he heard the annoying sound of redundant techno music, causing him to pinch his eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone..."

He swiped his card into the machine and opened the door, and what Dean saw made his blood run cold. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!?" He screamed, causing Katherine to pause in an awkward position.

Katherine had put on a pair of her own old dark pink booty pants on Dean's body, just to see if his butt would look even cuter. She liked what she saw and ended up doing the percolator throughout the bedroom. When Dean came in, she froze in spot looking at him wide-eyed. She paused in an awkward position where she had one leg up and her booty sticking out.

"Uhhh," She looked around awkwardly with wide eyes. She didn't have time to explain because, Dean found what she did to his legs. "What the hell did you do to my legs?!! I have biker's legs! What the hell!!"

* * *

**A/N: Since I'm tired, I'm going to keep this short. You guys are awesome, and I look foreword to reading your reviews every day (: It makes me happy. Usually when I start loosing my muse, I end up never continuing the story, but I promise you guys I won't do that until I end this story! Which most likely won't be for a while. And add to that, a sequel might be underway when this seas is over. However, I don't guarantee that I will be updating as much as a I am now when I make the sequel, because by then I will be back in school, and I'll be a busy woman. At this moment, I'm home most of the time, not doing anything with my life, so this is the greatest amusement I have :P Happy Readings xoxoxo. And slow down on the words/phrases of the day. It's hard to keep up, and remember them, and since I'm having a hard time writing these chapters, I can't think creatively to put your words in somehow. **


End file.
